Someone Wake Me Up
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been dating for two years. Now when everything is out in the open, Scorpius turns up on Rose's doorstep covered in blood. What's happened? RW/SM Post Hogwarts of the Trio's children.
1. This Is Love

**A/N: I always said that the Charmed Ones Part Three would be my final Harry Potter fiction but whilst working the idea for this story just came into my head and well, it won't leave me alone. So now I am going to take a stab at it and see how things go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Someone Wake Me Up**_

_Chapter One: This Is Love_

Rose Weasley, 19, clutched the faded blue shirt in her hands tightly. Her lips trembled as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. If she cried, it would only be near the hundredth time she gave way to her emotions in the past six months.

So much had happened, some good, mostly bad. How could something so perfect turn out so wrong? Standing she folded the shirt and slipped it under her pillow, making sure her mother wouldn't see it or anyone else. Heading to the doorway she stopped at the mirror to look at her reflection. Her dark red-brown hair was neatly brushed with her long fringe tucked behind her ears. The dark blue robes were straight and hiding her muggle attire she wore most times underneath the robes.

Taking a deep breath she jumped at the knock on her door. With two steps she reached out and opened it.

"Are you ready?" asked Hugo Weasley looking at his sister with genuine concern.

"I can't be anymore ready," replied Rose with a deep breath to keep her emotions calm.

One tear escaped and was hastily brushed away with annoyance. Hugo took Rose's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mum and Dad are waiting. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here as well."

"What about James, Albus and Lily?"

"James will meet us there, Al as well but Lily is here."

Rose gave a nod and took a deep breath again, "Okay… well… here goes."

_**--**_

_**Six Months Ago**_

"And can anyone tell me what is wrong with Mr McLaggen?"

Rose's hand shot into the air instantly causing her fellow interns to look at her in amusement.

"Healer Weasley?"

"Dragon Pox," answered Rose breathlessly, "Mr McLaggen has the classic symptoms with the pox being deep red in colour and seeming to smoke."

"Correct and what can be done to ease the pain and itchiness?"

"Well, Mr McLaggen can apply the usual cooling balm and non-itch gel. Or he can have a bath in iced water. However there really is no instant cure. Dragon Pox takes a week to two weeks to run its course."

The Healer gave a smile and nodded, "Well done Healer Weasley. A true professional opinion indeed. Well from the time I can see you all have finished your shift. I expect to see you all here tomorrow morning at eight."

The six medical interns left the ward chatting away. Rose gave a sigh; satisfied she had been able to recall her knowledge with ease. Since she had applied a bandaid to Hugo's knee when she was six she had wanted to be a Doctor. Glad that she had decided on a wonderful career choice, Rose's family had been behind her whole-heartedly. She had graduated at Hogwarts with high passing marks and was now beginning her career at St Mungo's after studying.

"So Rosie," said her close friend Matilda Finnigan, "Seeing your man again tonight?"

Rose looked at Matilda with a smile, "Naturally."

"Do your folks know yet?" asked Jason Thomas, one of the other interns.

"If they knew," said Rose pulling on her maroon blouse, "They would put an end to it. So would his parents. They just don't understand."

"School rivalries never end," said Hilda Flint, "We all have live in examples of this."

The friends nodded in agreement as they all filed out of the locker room one by one. They exited St Mungo's one by one and left separately. Rose walked along the muggle street smiling to her self as she thought back to her first day of Hogwarts.

"_Scorpius… what type of name is _that_?" demanded James as the train moved its way towards Hogwarts._

"_Not as boring as James," sniped back the light eyed and haired boy, those his face darkened considerably as he glared at James._

"_James," warned Rose pulling her cousin back, "Leave him alone."_

_James looked at Scorpius with a frown before giving a shrug, "Whatever. Just listen Malfoy, I know you'll be in Slytherin so don't go trying to bully my brother or cousin."_

"_James!" cried Rose pushing him along the corridor. _

_When James was truly gone she looked to Albus behind her who shrugged. They both looked at Scorpius who stared out the window silently._

"_Pay no attention to him," said Rose, "James is just protective."_

"_And I care?" replied Scorpius looking at Rose. The dark look on his face was gone and was replaced with one of interest._

"_Come on Rose," sighed Albus._

_Rose shrugged Albus' hand off her shoulder, "I was only being nice."_

_Scorpius gave a sigh, "I know. My father told me not to mix with any Weasley's or Potter's."_

"_Well that isn't right now, is it? I was told to be nice to you."_

_Scorpius sat up a little straighter, a slight smile on his face, "Really?"_

After that the pair were not considerably close, but didn't hate each other. The contact was merely brief but friendly until their seventh year. Rose never could explain was happened. She noticed more about Scorpius and it seemed he was the same with her. The perfect opportunity came one evening in the library when both were working on the same subjects assessment. They shared notes, which in turn led to discussing the notes. Discussion progressed to conversation, which in turn became flirting. After weeks of nonsense flirtation Scorpius sucked up the courage to invite Rose on a date with him to Hogsmeade.

That day became their yearly anniversary. The pair had now been dating two and a half years with only James, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Matilda, Jason, Hilda and two of Scorpius' friend's knowing.

Deep down Rose really wanted to tell her parents but knew her mother would secretly disapprove and worry about her choice of partner while her father… Rose shuddered at the thought at what he would do to Scorpius and say to her.

Rose rounded a corner and stumbled backwards in alarm. Looking up she smiled brightly as Scorpius gave her his crooked, adorable smile.

"Hey you," he said stepping forward and greeting her with a kiss to the mouth, "How was work?"

"Wonderful. What about you?" asked Rose linking her arm through Scorpius' as they strolled along the cold London street.

"Well your father still hates me, but he gave me a high mark for my essay."

Rose squeezed her boyfriend's arm gently. Scorpius was studying to become an Auror and her father was one of the academies teachers.

"It could be worse," sighed Rose, "If he knew you were my boyfriend I dare say he would do anything to torture you."

"That's what Adam said."

Adam Zabini was Scorpius' best friend and ally to the dating pair. He thought Rose was, in his own words, an 'awesome chick'.

"Hilda said something truthful today."

"What?"

"That school rivalries never end."

Scorpius nodded silently and pushed the door open to the pub they went to where no one they knew would see them. The bartender gave them a hearty wave, glad to see his regulars that didn't tend to fall to the floor drunk come midnight.

"The normal Pete," said Scorpius as they slid along the bench seat.

Rose pulled off her scarf and tied her hair back before Scorpius turned her face towards his for a long lingering kiss.

"You know, I've been thinking," murmured Scorpius pulling away from Rose as Peter served them their drinks, "Thanks man."

Pete gave them a smile and left them in peace.

"You were thinking?" said Rose pulling her drink closer.

"Well, what about we move in together?"

Rose gave a cough as she sipped her drink. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth before looking at Scorpius with wide eyes, "S-sorry?"

"Rose… I know it's a big step and would mean coming out… but we can't hide forever."

"Yeah that I know… but what about your Auror classes?"

"I… I can handle your dad and Uncle."

Rose looked down at the dark table and took a deep breath, "Can I think about it?"

Scorpius gave a nod and pecked Rose on the forehead.

_**--**_

"Evening Rosie."

"Hey Dad," smiled Rose closing the front door behind her and pulling her scarf off and jacket, "Mum home yet?"

"She shouldn't be long. Did you join your friends out for a drink?" asked Ron from the table in the dining room where he was marking work.

"Yeah," lied Rose, "Is Hugo home?"

"In his room."

Rose hurried up the staircase and ran to her brother's door. She knocked quickly and he opened it moments later.

"What's up?" he said as he let her in.

Hugo's room, compared to Rose's was a disaster. His wall was littered with posters and his desk was covered in books from his law school course.

Rose held her hand up silencing him and waved her wand around as she cast silencing charms to block out intruders from listening in.

"Scorpius wants us to move in together," said Rose sitting on the edge of his bed, "If we do that, then we both have to tell our parents."

"That was bound to happen sometime, you know?"

Rose nodded nervously, "I'm thinking of telling them tonight."

Hugo's eyebrows shot straight up in surprise, "So no planning it for another two years?"

"Hugo, I know I can't keep it quiet anymore. I love Scorpius. I reckon he could be the one. My future husband… how can I keep hiding something?"

Hugo gave a nod as Rose stood up, "So when do I need to run for cover?"

"Hide under the dinner table tonight," said Rose nudging Hugo in the shoulder with a slight smile, "Anyway, I'm going to my room to practise my speech… though Dad will be going ballistic so it will probably be pointless."

_**--**_

"This is delicious Mum."

Hermione looked at Rose with a frown, "I thought you weren't that fussed on zucchini slice?"

"Well this one is nicer then the rest."

Hermione looked at her husband who was giving Rose a curious look. Hugo focused on his plate drawing lines in his potato.

"Did you both kill someone or break something?" asked Ron.

"No!" exclaimed Rose with a laugh, "Not at all."

"Then what is it, Rose?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Rose lowered her fork, forcing the zucchini slice down. She took a drink from her glass and stared down at the bracelet she was wearing.

"I-I… I've been dating someone… f-for quite a while now."

"How long is quite a while?" asked Hermione.

"Since my final year of Hogwarts."

"That's a long time to keep him a secret," said Ron in surprise.

Rose managed a small smile, "Well when your father's an Auror and your mother's a lawyer I suppose you train your self to keep secrets… but the thing is… we want to move in together."

"Oh," said Hermione as she handed Ron the bowl of beans, "So… this is obviously a serious relationship?"

"It is. We love each other."

"Who is he?"

Rose remained silent until Hugo's foot connected with her chin. She looked up and met her mother's curious gaze and her father's slightly frowning one.

"It's… its Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy."

Silenced descended the table with Hugo watching Ron. Hermione leaned back in her seat silently nodding. Ron was clenching his fork tightly taking deep breaths.

"So… so who knows about you and… and Scorpius?" asked Hermione finally as she looked at a non-shocked Hugo.

"Well Hugo, James, Albus and Lily. My closest friends and Scorpius' friends."

"But not us," said Ron rather calmly, "Not your parents. The people who raised you… loved you… never judged you."

"Dad… I really wanted to tell you both but I know you hate Scorpius' father. I didn't know how you would react."

"Well I am being pretty calm right now, wouldn't you say?"

Rose nodded but Ron quickly stood up, pacing.

"Rose! Scorpius Malfoy? A _Malfoy_? Why him, Rose? Why?"

"I don't know, Dad! But he makes me happy, he understands me! I love him!"

"You are young and pretty! You could have any guy, but him?"

Rose stood up feeling the tears in her eyes, "Daddy… I can't explain it to you. I can't even explain it to myself but I'm in love with Scorpius. You can't make us break up… its been two years for us and I am happy. If you would just get to know him, you would see something more then his last name and who his father is."

"What's to know?" demanded Ron, "I see him nearly every day!"

"And has he ever been rude to you or anyone else?"

Ron fell silent.

"My friend is right," said Rose with a little laugh.

"About what?" asked Hermione quietly.

"School rivalries never end. My friend Hilda said that. Hilda _Flint_," said Rose standing up, "I'm going out."

Rose left with a crack and knocked on the door she arrived at. Matilda opened it and looked at Rose in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I told them. My parents. I told them about Scorpius and me. Dad was what I expected."

"And your mother?" asked Matilda walking with Rose to the small but cosy living room where Hilda was curled up on the lounge reading a novel. She closed it at the sight of Rose.

"Mum was quiet. Probably in shock over it."

"Well look, you can contact Scorpius from here. And I have a spare bed if you need it."

Rose gave a smile and took the quill and parchment from Hilda. She hastily wrote a quick note and tied to Matilda's owl. Hilda set about making some coffee's with Matilda helping. Rose paced around the living room, pulling her jacket off. The fireplace soon lit up green with the arrival of the one Rose needed to see most.

"Are you okay?" asked Scorpius hugging her upon arrival.

"I told them. About us. I told them because I do want to move in with you," said Rose, her head resting on Scorpius' chest.

"I told my parents as well."

"And?" asked Rose stepping back.

"Dad thinks it is something to get out of my system. Mum didn't really know what to think."

Rose let out a deep breath, "My dad went crazy and Mum was quiet. Why do we have to carry the hate they hold for each other? Merlin, this like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Let's hope it doesn't end the same way, hey?"

"Oh it won't," said Rose looking at Scorpius with determination in her eyes, "I'm going to make them see that I am not having a fling with you. They will see that I do love you more then anything else."

Scorpius smiled and pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss, which ended with Hilda and Matilda entering the room.

"This lounge room is strictly not a place for you two lovebirds to show off your romance," said Hilda.

"Oh come on Hilzy," said Scorpius with a smile, "You like seeing us completely happy."

Hilda rolled her eyes as they all sat down. Rose snuggled up beside Scorpius entwining her fingers with his while her free hand clutched the coffee cup.

"Hey," said Scorpius peering down at Rose, "Don't stress. We'll get through this."

Rose gave a nod and sipped her coffee silently hoping Scorpius was right.

_**--**_

"Ron, please. Just stop thinking about it," sighed Hermione from where she sat on the bed removing her watch and bangles.

"How can I, Hermione? Or daughter is in love with a Malfoy! Hugo knew, our nephews and niece knew!" cried Ron in frustration, "I thought she was smarter then this!"

"She is smart Ronald. And she had a very good point with something she said to you."

"What's that?"

"That if you and myself took a chance to get to know him, perhaps we will see more then his last name and that fact his father is Draco Malfoy."

Ron shook his head as he pulled off his robe.

"We can't decide who Rose falls for. Even she can't decide that. It just happens and all we can do is accept it and make sure she knows we love her unconditionally and will always be here for her."

Ron gave a grudging nod and climb into the bed. He switched the lamp off and stared up at the ceiling, "I don't want her to be hurt."

He felt Hermione turn to face him and place a hand on his shoulder, "I know honey. I don't want that either."

_**--**_

Rose crept into her bedroom and shut the door before switching her light on. It was near one in the morning and never before had she arrived home this late. Not even the night she first slept with Scorpius did she get home so late.

Silently she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Scorpius had promised to come around before work the next morning. It had been something he had always wanted to do and now they were no longer secret, he could.

Morning arrived sooner then Rose wanted but still she got up as her alarm went off. Slowly she dressed into fresh clothes after a shower and headed down to the kitchen greeting Hugo and her mother brightly.

"Dad already gone?" asked Rose as she buttered some toast.

"He had something to organise before the classes began," said Hermione.

Rose nodded knowing that wasn't the truth. As she prepared to leave the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Hugo from the entry hall where he was preparing to leave.

Rose held her breath as Hugo opened the door.

"Hey," she heard her brother say, "Come on in."

"Thanks. Rose still here?"

Rose caught her mother's surprised expression and managed a smile. Hugo walked into the kitchen with Scorpius who smiled at Rose.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning… Mum this is Scorpius… Scorpius this is my mother," said Rose brightly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley," said Scorpius holding his hand out for Hermione to shake.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand, "You to Scorpius. I take it you are here to escort Rose to work?"

Scorpius nodded, "Are you ready, Rose?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight Mum. Bye Hugo."

"Bye," replied both.

Rose and Scorpius headed outside and apperated to one street away from St Mungo's. Scorpius let out a deep breath and pulled Rose down an alley.

"What's wrong?" frowned Rose as he looked around them quickly.

"My father told my grandfather, about us."

"Oh… and your grandfather is _really_ against us?"

Scorpius nodded, "He knows people Rose. I'll be followed everywhere."

Rose stepped back, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I'm not leaving you. I won't cave into their pressure. You and I have been going out longer then they know."

Rose nodded and stepped closer to him. She leant forward and kissed him tenderly, "I'm not leaving you either. No matter what they try to do to tear us apart."

_**--**_

Rose rolled onto her back with a yawn feeling her wedding ring finger burning. Lifting her hand up she saw the faint glow of her promise ring from Scorpius. Hastily she slid out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She ran to her window and slid it open, leaning out to peer down at the front garden.

"Rose?" came Scorpius' whisper.

"Yes?"

"Come down, please."

"Just give me a minute."

Rose leaned back in and shut the window. She ran to her bedroom door on light feet and slipped out. Sneaking along the hallway she ran down the staircase, avoiding the noisy steps. She unlocked the front door and stepped out, shivering at the cool breeze.

"Scorpius?"

She saw his shadow step up the porch steps with him lighting his wand. Her eyes widened as she saw his pale face and hands, smeared with blood.

**A/N: There you go! The first chapter, not overly long but hey, I'm still building it all up! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. The Price We Pay

**A/N: Well I never expected to get a good response for this fic and the fact that I did is great! Gives me something to do while my knee gets better – I badly dislocated it.**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot only…**

_Chapter Two: The Price We Pay_

_If you wanna ask me what is wrong I can't say,_

_Feeling bad has never felt this good it's fair to say,_

_And I'll get by cos you remind me,_

_That's the price we pay for love,_

"Are you ready?" asked Ron looking at Rose sternly as she entered the lounge room with Hugo.

"Yes Dad," answered Rose softly, "Can you at least be more… fatherly?"

Ron said nothing and looked away as Lily came forward giving Rose a supportive hug.

"It'll be alright in the end," said Lily quietly as Ron and Hermione stood silently with Harry and Ginny.

"You don't know that," replied Rose as her eyes prickled with tears, "No one does."

Rose turned away and wiped her tears away hastily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep her composure. She couldn't break down, not today, no matter how miserable she felt.

"It's time to go," said Ron with a look at the clock above the fire place.

_**--**_

_**Six Months Ago**_

"W-why… why-" stammered Rose looking at Scorpius in complete shock.

"Can we go inside? Please?" pleaded Scorpius looking around him hurriedly.

Rose nodded in stunned silence and opened the door and stumbled in. Her mind began racing as she pulled her wand out of her dressing gown pocket and cast spells to block noise from flooding upstairs to her parents and Hugo's bedrooms. She turned the kitchen light on and turned to Scorpius, taking his appearance in, in proper lighting.

His white shirt was stained with bright red patches and his blonde hair had red tinges in the tips. His soft, white hands had red stains around his fingernails but none of the blood came from any injuries- he was unhurt completely.

"I didn't do anything Rose," said Scorpius as her face went white, "I- I swear to you… o-on the promise ring… I did nothing wrong."

"Then why are y-you covered in b-blood? I-is it blood, Scorpius?" asked Rose leaning against the kitchen bench for support.

Scorpius nodded and sat down at the kitchen table taking deep breaths, "It's all a blur… what happened… I just saw it… and… then he left and I couldn't do… I came here… I need you."

Scorpius looked up at Rose and her heart broke at his expression. He was a mess, he was alone in whatever happened and needed her love and support more then ever. Rose was by his side in three big strides. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, not caring if the blood stained her clothing.

"It's going to be alright. No matter what," she whispered kissing his forehead.

"No, no… they'll come… they'll hurt… Rose I can't be here," said Scorpius pushing her up as he stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "What do I do?"

"Perhaps explain why you are in my kitchen covered in blood and why I just got an urgent howler informing me of a murder at the Malfoy Manor?" demanded Ron.

Rose swiveled around looking at her father in alarm. She instinctively stepped closer to Scorpius and gripped his hand tightly.

"Mr Weasley," said Scorpius weakly, "I… I'm innocent."

"Rose go upstairs now. Scorpius will be coming with me," said Ron pulling his wand out.

"No," argued Rose, "Dad, he wouldn't do anything wrong!"

"ROSE, GO NOW!"

Rose gripped Scorpius' hand tighter and the pair were gone with a crack. Opening her eyes they found themselves by the Shrieking Shack. The world was pitch black around them with a definite chill in the air.

"Rose, why did you do that?" demanded Scorpius.

"Tell me what is going on?" cried Rose lighting her wand, "I need to know Scorpius!"

Scorpius sat down on the cold ground, his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his blood stained hands. Rose knelt down in front of him, her hands on either leg. Her blue eyes searched his lost gray ones as he tried to find a way to tell her what happened. After a moment or two, he looked up at her and let out a deep breath.

"I was in my room, studying for tomorrows exam. I heard yelling from Father's office. I went down and heard him and Grandfather demanding something from… from this guy. I had no idea who he was. I opened the door and… my Grandfather just… he," Scorpius looked away, his eyes haunted with the memory. He looked back at Rose, "He sliced the mans throat with a spell. I ran in, Rose… they were yelling at me to leave but I couldn't let the man die. I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood… so _much_. My father pulled me away and I fought him away. I had to save him Rose… I mean… how can I let someone die?"

"Then what?"

"Grandfather came and threw me out of the Manor. Then I heard him say I would get the blame because I'm at fault for everything… and I have his blood on me."

"But your wand will show that whatever spell killed him wasn't performed by your hand," said Rose earnestly, "You have proof you are innocent!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll still get the blame, Rose. My family… they know a lot of things no one else does and that includes magic. They have so many people in their pockets to ensure they won't ever fall from grace again like last time. And if saving their reputation means me going to Azkaban for a murder I didn't commit, then so be it."

"No… no my father and Uncle will prove you are innocent," said Rose with tears in the eyes, "Come on… we'll go to Uncle Harry now. He'll fix this!"

_**--**_

_I'm just happy waiting by myself again today,_

_Being here reminds me of your smile so I stay,_

_And I'll get by cos you remind me,_

_That's the price we pay for love,_

"Rose ran off with him?" cried Harry looking at Ron in alarm, "Ron, his finger prints are all over the body."

"You think I don't know that Harry?" demanded Ron with a glare at his brother-in-law, "They're dating, she claims to love him and your kids knew."

"They would have told me, Ron," scoffed Harry.

"Don't be so sure. Hugo knew."

Harry fell silent, "Well Rose can be charged if she doesn't show her self within the next hour."

Ron walked out of Harry's office and into his own. He sat down and let out a weary breath. What was Rose thinking running off with that Malfoy boy? Was she truly in love with such a person?

"Daddy!"

Ron jumped up and ran out of his office as Harry did. Rose was running along the corridor pulling Scorpius behind her. Auror's exited their offices, wands pointed at Scorpius who looked around in alarm.

"He didn't do it! He told me it was his Grandfather! He tried to save the man!"

"Rose, his DNA and fingerprints are on the body," said Harry slowly, "Step away from him Rose."

"NO!"

"Rose, move!"

"No," sobbed Rose, "Check his wand! See what spell was used last! Please!"

Ron stepped forward and grabbed Rose by the arm. She screamed loudly, struggling in her father's grip as three auror's grabbed Scorpius and led him away.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Rose, I love you!"

Rose looked back at her boyfriend as she collapsed to the ground when Ron released her. Ron stood over her stony faced as Harry let out his breath looking from Ron to his niece.

"Ron, take Rose home. I'll need to see her some time during the day," instructed Harry firmly.

"No!" snarled Rose pulling away from her father's extended hand. She stood up and smoothed her dressing gown down before looking at her Uncle in anger, "If you have questions to ask me, ask them now."

"Rose you are in no state of mind to face questioning," reasoned Harry.

"Either ask me now, or have me stare at you silently later on. It's your choice," shrugged Rose.

Harry said nothing and gestured to one of the other Auror's to take Rose away for questioning. As she was led away Harry looked at Ron.

"It would probably be best if you kept out of this. Maybe Hermione should be here with her or even Hugo."

Ron just nodded unable to comprehend that his little girl had turned on him and her Uncle in one swift moment.

_**--**_

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"I already told you, I was trying to save the man!"

"You left DNA all over that room, Malfoy. More then normal! Why's that?"

Scorpius gave a frustrated sigh and slammed his chained fists on the silver, metal table, "I live there idiot!" Scorpius gave a sigh, slumping in the seat, "My grandfather grabbed me and threw me out of the place… you know there are spells that can change a scene… when there's a will there's a way."

"We checked your father's wand and your grandfathers. There are no spells involving the slicing of a man's throat or changing scenery."

"They cleaned their wands of Dark Deeds! The spell checking charm can only go back so far as well!" cried Scorpius sitting upright and leaning forward, "Man… I wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Oh no," said the Auror slamming Scorpius' wand on the table, "Your wand says it all Malfoy. We had it checked. Your wand proves you killed the man!"

"W- what?" stammered Scorpius, "N-no I didn't!"

"Your father and grandfather claim they walked in and saw you kill the man. They tried to stop you but you threatened to kill them."

"THEY ARE LIARS! DAMMIT! THEY ARE MALFOYS!"

"As are you!"

"I'M DIFFERENT!"

"How? How can you be different then them, Malfoy?"

"Oh I get it. How much did they pay you to frame me?" snarled Scorpius, "Lock me up then! Nothing I say or do will make a difference. My last name is the final nail in the coffin, isn't it?"

_**--**_

"Scorpius is a good man. He has never done anything to hurt me or anyone we know. He has been set up," said Rose earnestly to the female Auror sitting opposite, "He can't help who his family is… how can you judge him on that? What happened to giving people a fair go?"

"Rose, all the evidence is pointed directly at him – thanks Terry – look, these results from the test on his wand show the last four actions."

Rose took the sheet. The fourth last spell was to unlock a door, then a slicing charm. Second last was stupefy and with the final being stupefy once again.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy say Scorpius attacked them before fleeing the scene," explained the woman.

"No-no," sobbed Rose pushing the paper away, "That isn't Scorpius! He wouldn't do that! Why? Why would he want to kill someone?"

"The man was hired to follow him, by his Grandfather. Obviously they were not pleased about the revelation of a relationship between you and him."

"So? I knew he was being followed. We weren't bothered by it."

"Rose… we found this in the mans pocket."

The woman turned to the man called Terry and took a clear bag. Inside was a blood smeared photograph of Rose and Scorpius involved in an intimate moment.

"Do you know when this happened?"

Rose blushed at the personal question as she looked at her self. She felt exposed with other people seeing this private act. What would her father do when he saw it? Had he already seen it even?

"T-the night we told everyone," murmured Rose, "W-we went to a hotel after visiting a friend."

The women took the photograph and looked up at Rose in surprise as her hand landed on hers.

"Has my father seen it?"

"He will have to Rose. Through you he is directly involved in the case. I'm sorry."

A knock at the door brought a halt to the conversation. Terry opened it to another Auror.

"Mrs Weasley is here with Hugo Weasley."

Terry nodded and the door opened more with Hermione rushing in. Rose stood and dissolved into tears once more in her mother's arms.

"Oh my Merlin, Rosie!" said Hermione smoothing her daughter's hair comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

"He didn't do it Mum! That's not him… he didn't, I swear."

"Mrs Weasley, it is a compulsory thing here that Rose go to St Mungo's to be checked over," said the women.

"Right. We'll take her now. Help me Hugo."

_**--**_

"NO!"

Rose sat up with a start and looked around wildly. She was back in her room and the sunlight was streaming through the windows. Her bedroom door burst open with Hugo, James, Albus and Lily running in.

Rose slumped back against her pillows and stared up at the dark pink canopy.

"How you going?" asked Albus, her closet cousin.

"As good as possible I suppose," mumbled Rose, "I gather you three got raked over the coals for not saying anything?"

The three nodded, understanding the meaning behind the question.

"It's so stupid," cried Rose pushing her covers back and standing up, "Scorpius wouldn't murder anyone for any reason!"

"You never know what a person will do when they are pushed into a corner," said James.

Rose shot him a contemptuous glare, "I suppose you were just _waiting_ for him to put a foot wrong, huh?"

"Look, I can't help it if I never got on with him, Rose," said James in a forced calm tone, "But I never told anyone did I? I'll support you through all of this and him."

"You believe he didn't do it?"

"I believe you when you say he didn't do it."

Rose gave James a small smile and blinked back tears, "Is Dad here?"

"Yeah… he ah… seems… quiet," said Hugo.

"About?"

"Some evidence."

Rose looked away with a nod. Ron had seen the photo and they all knew about it from the silence and looks upon their faces.

"I can't stay here," said Rose suddenly, "I-I need to leave."

"And go where? The press are having a field day outside. They all want to see you, Rose," said Lily.

"I'll go to Matilda and Hilda's then."

Rose grabbed a bag from under her bed and began shoving clothes, books and photo's in. She scribbled a note to her parents and hastily changed in her walk-in-wardrobe. Exiting she looked at her brother and cousins.

"Say nothing. If they ask how I am, say I've gone back to sleep or something."

"Rose, this is stupid," said Hugo, "We are your family."

"Yeah, except you four don't have a father who completely hates who you're dating. Or a mother who seems supportive, but really secretly agrees with the disapproving father," replied Rose coldly as she picked her bag up, "I'll see you all later."

Rose left with a crack with her cousins and brother calling her name out urgently. They soon sat in silence listening to the feet coming up the staircase and along the hall. The door opened to Hermione walking in looking worried.

"Where's Rose?" she asked stepping aside for Ron and Ginny.

The four looked at each other silently then at the parents.

"She left," said James with a sigh, "She just needs some time to take in what has happened. And she knows you know about the photo."

"Do you know where she has gone to?" asked Ron.

"Some villa… one of her work mates parents owns it. I think its in France," said Hugo with a puzzled look to Lily and Albus, "That's all she said."

Hermione spotted the letter and picked it up, "Mum and Dad. Gone away to think for myself and clear my head. Be back when I feel I can return. Love Rosie."

Ron gave a sigh and threw his hands up in the air, "Hugo, how hard is it to make your sister stay?"

"I can't force her Dad. She is of age you know?"

"And she is family! She needs us!"

"Exactly!" cried Hugo, "She needs us not some Auror living in the house treating her like she is in the wrong!"

Hugo walked out of the room and into his own, slamming the door shut. Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look and left the room as well.

_**--**_

"Of course you can stay Rose!" cried Hilda letting her friend in, "How is Scorpius?"

"I don't know," said Rose with a shrug, "The last time I saw him, they were dragging him down the hall to be questioned."

"More like accused," said Matilda walking into the entry, "On the radio they just said he was being charged with the murder."

"He didn't do it… He was set up," said Rose angrily, "I don't know how… but I know who is behind it. I just have to prove it… somehow."

"We'll help," said Hilda, "The place to start is with the Malfoy family 'friends'."

Rose and Matilda looked at Hilda in confusion.

Her dark eyes held a mysterious air about them as she fiddled with a strand of equally dark hair.

"I was put in Slytherin for a reason you know," she said, "Being cunning and sly comes in handy. Leave it to me girls. I'll find us a way to learn the secrets seeping from the Malfoy Manor."

_**--**_

"Mum… Mum," said Scorpius looking up at the elegantly dressed woman walking into the room.

When the door shut she ran to her son and hugged him tightly.

"My boy… my precious boy," she whispered running her hands over his dirty face, "Are you okay?"

"Mum I'm being set up."

"Shush… we'll work something out, I promise."

"You know, you can tell them!"

"Scorpius I can't. I cannot be the family snitch."

"But Mum! I'll be thrown into Azkaban for life!" cried Scorpius, "I don't deserve this!"

"Then you shouldn't have been messing about with Rose Weasley!"

Scorpius looked away, "I love her."

"Love? Who really knows what love is?"

"Just because you married father for money doesn't mean I will let some random witch do the same with me!"

His mother stalked to the door and turned back looking at him with cold brown eyes, "Then just hope your little lover saves you."

The door opened and slammed shut causing Scorpius to flinch with his eyes shut.

_That's the price we pay for love,_

_The price we pay for love…_

**A/N: Not as long as the last one, but I am getting there. So, poor Scorpius has had the blame put upon him for a murder he didn't commit. Though Rose believes he is innocent… will she start to doubt him? How will Hilda help in uncovering the set up? Will Ron eventually calm down to support his daughter? Will Rose see Hermione is behind her completely?**

**SONG: The Price We Pay – Rogue Traders – Album: Better In The Dark**

**All these questions and no answers yet!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. The Fall

**A/N: - dances to 'Don't You Wanna Feel?' by the Rogue Traders – An Aussie band and one I recommend to anyone if you haven't listened to their music. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And I apologise for taking so long. Work has been hectic, but I may have a new job soon! Wish me luck on that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would be rich if I owned anything. I just created the plot for this fan fiction.**

_Chapter Three: The Fall_

Rose gripped onto her brother's hand tightly as the people standing in the black tiled corridor stared at her openly and whispered behind their hands. She had already been in this position before, of being people's staring and gossiping object. Hugo shot different people glares and clenched his free hand into a fist. Some looked away whiles other's turned their staring and whispering onto him.

"There are running late."

Rose looked up and hugged her cousin Albus, "You came."

"Of course I did," said Albus, "Despite everything I couldn't let you go through this alone."

"I did tell you he would meet us here, sis," pointed out Hugo.

Rose managed a small, tense smile, "Hilda and Matilda will make it, won't they?"

"Yeah. They said they wouldn't be long," said Lily, "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know. I guess I can only hope it will."

_**--**_

_**Five Months and Three Weeks Ago…**_

"It's been a week," said Rose angrily as she closed her locker and sat on the bench, "I don't know if Scorpius is alright or what… you won't guess how much his bail is."

"How much?" asked Matilda as she shut her own locker.

"Two hundred thousand galleons. It's only that high because of his families name and because of the criminal history. I don't even have ten thousand galleons in my vault."

"I can help," said Hilda, "I'll see my parents accountant. He's use to my brother and sister asking for outrages sums. He'll figure it's to stop some public scandal coming out."

"Hils, I can't ask you to do something like that."

"You aren't," shrugged Hilda, "I'm offering. Scorpius is practically my best friend and so are you."

Rose stood up and hugged Hilda tightly, "Thankyou so, so much."

"Think nothing of it. I'll go organise it now and see you guys at home, alright?"

Rose nodded and turned to Matilda with a smile as Hilda left.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile since it all started," said Matilda, "Its nice to see you looking so happy again."

"I know… do you think Hilda has found a way for us to get in and get the truth out in the open?"

Matilda shrugged as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. The pair left the locker room in silence, coming to a halt in the corridor. Standing by the nurses station was Hermione. Her eyes were full of relief at seeing her daughter, but the dark circles showed that she had suffered sleepless nights.

"I'll meet you by the exit downstairs," said Matilda before scurrying away.

Rose adjusted her bag strap and fixed her scarf.

"Hello Rose," said Hermione softly, "How are you?"

"Fine," answered Rose curtly, "How is Hugo?"

"Worried about you, like I am. Like your father is."

"He really shows his worry by not being here."

"Rose your father is a proud person," protested Hermione, "How do you think it looks with you dating a Malfoy?"

"What does your school grudge against his father have to do with Scorpius and I? You aren't angry with me being friends with Hilda Flint!"

"It is more then a grudge Rose. Lucius Malfoy did nothing but cause problems for your Uncle Harry."

"And Harry is precisely that- my Uncle!" cried Rose in frustration, "Mum… what happened with all that is in the past. It has _nothing_ to do with me. I _love_ Scorpius with all my heart. I can't change that because you and Dad disapprove. I really thought you of all people, other then Hugo, would understand that."

Hermione gave a sigh and wiped her eyes clean of tears, "Oh Rose I know what it is to love someone you shouldn't. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. It's you I am looking out for. Not Scorpius or your father."

Rose remained silent as Hermione stepped forward and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"Do you honestly, without any form of doubt believe he is innocent?"

"I do Mum," said Rose passionately, "I truly do."

Hermione nodded and hugged her daughter tightly, "Alright then. Take care and please don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

_**--**_

The loud clanking of keys shook Scorpius from a deep slumber. The dull stream of light penetrated through the thick mist as the noise grew louder. Scorpius kept his eyes trained on the iron barred door not daring to believe someone was heading in his direction.

"Geddup!" came a gruff voice before the dark, large figure blocked the light from entering his cell.

Scorpius stood up on weak legs. He'd barely eaten in a week and drank very little. The only thing that kept him sane was the thought of his innocence in the murder claim and the deep, undying love for Rose.

"What's happening?" asked Scorpius in a hoarse voice.

"Your bail has been paid. But I suspect I'll be seeing you in a few months, aye?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's what they all say. But they come back. Never innocent."

Scorpius said nothing and followed the guard along the cold, stone corridor. Through the iron barred windows Scorpius glimpsed the Dementor's guarding the Prison. He gave a shudder and his memory brought forward the horrifying sight of the dying man, whoever he was. Scorpius still didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to. If he were to murder someone, he did consider his father and grandfather. They weren't family to him anymore. How could they be when they shoved the blame onto their only living heir?

The guard pushed open a rough wooden door and lead Scorpius down to a circular room with only a fireplace. Waiting there was another man, well dressed in a black robe set with his hair oily, black hair neatly parted down the middle.

"Your lawyer," said the guard.

"I have a lawyer?" frowned Scorpius.

"Your mother hired me Mr Malfoy," said the lawyer shaking Scorpius' hand, "My name is Reese Sydney."

Scorpius shook his hand, "So can we leave?"

Reese nodded and gestured for Scorpius to use the fireplace first, "Its automatically connected to the Ministry fireplace in the Auror Department."

"Brilliant," muttered Scorpius before throwing a handful of floo powder in and vanishing with a swirl of green flames.

Scorpius gave a cough as he stumbled from the fireplace. Opening his eyes he saw he was in what looked to be an interviewing room, like the one he was in a week ago defending himself. Reese stepped out from the fireplace a moment later, all smiles.

"Right then," he said picking up a bag from beside the table in the centre of the room, "Here are some clothes from your mother. She didn't pay your bail though."

"Who did?"

"A friend of yours. I'll bring her in."

Scorpius felt his breath catch in his throat. Where would Rose get the funds to free him? Reese opened the door and gave a gesture. Stepping back, Scorpius felt his breath exhale in surprise as Hilda walked in.

"Hilda?"

"Hey, Rose was trying to find a way to get the money, trust me. It was all she kept talking about. I offered."

"I'll pay you back."

"No, don't," said Hilda with a smile, "My family have more money then sense. Anyway, look at you! You look a mess!"

"Yeah well. I look better then I feel, trust me… how… how is Rose?"

Hilda gave a sigh, "A mess. She is at war with her father. Currently, Rose is living with Mattie and I."

"Oh," said Scorpius, "I don't want her to, you know, hate her family for any of this."

"Get cleaned up. You can speak to her yourself soon enough."

_**--**_

Rose turned the books page lost in the information learning process. She had a few topics to study, as given to her and the other interns from their resident.

"Just me!" cried Hilda as she arrived, "And a visitor."

"Ah-huh," murmured Rose paying no notice.

"Where's Matilda?"

"Dunno."

Hilda smiled at Scorpius as he lowered his bag to the ground quietly.

"So what do you say to pork chops and vegetables for tea?" continued Hilda.

"Sounds good."

"I might make some fresh pumpkin juice as well," added Hilda.

Rose gave an irritable sigh and marked her page before closing it. She looked up at Hilda in annoyance.

"Shall we discuss dessert as well?"

"Well, if you want to."

Rose frowned, "Who is the guest?"

"No one important."

"Hilda."

"Fine, show your self to her."

Scorpius stepped out from behind the wall. Rose jumped up with a scream and ran to Scorpius. She threw her self into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing. Scorpius lifted her a little off the ground as he held her as tightly.

A scared Matilda ran into the room, her wand held tightly in her hand. Hilda gave her a laugh as Matilda put her wand away in relief.

"She scared the crap out of me!" cried Matilda.

"I never stopped worrying about you!" sobbed Rose into Scorpius' shirt, "Was it horrible? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," murmured Scorpius, "I kept thinking of you to get me through. You kept me going Rose."

Rose lifted her head and looked at Scorpius, "You look exhausted."

"Trust me. I am fine now."

Rose nodded and kissed him tenderly.

_**--**_

"He's asleep," sighed Rose settling her self into her seat.

Hilda and Matilda nodded.

"Thankyou so much, Hilda."

"It was nothing. The accountant asked no questions at all. My sister was there asking for money anyway. She gave me an odd look but said nothing."

"So, have you found a way for us to get in and find out the truth?"

Hilda nodded smiling a little as she sat up straighter, "I have to go to a family benefit thing next week. Now a lot of people in with the Malfoy's will be attending."

"Go on," said Matilda with a frown that matched Rose's.

"Well – Polyjuice Potion."

Rose gave a frown, "Wait… you mean you are going to get hairs from select people and we will use it to disguise ourselves as them to get inside?"

"Well not on the night. We'll have to be really careful and not ask too many questions at once or they'll get suspicious of us. It will take a few months at least and even then we'll need to have actual proof to save Scorpius."

"That's true. How will we get proof?" asked Matilda.

"Tape confessions somehow," shrugged Rose, "We can work that all out. Maybe Scorpius will know some ways for us to use."

"I don't think we should tell him," said Hilda softly.

Rose and Matilda looked at Hilda in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke again.

"Why not?"

"He would only freak out and worry about us doing something so risky, Rose. Its nothing against him… its to protect him and let us do this without him maybe trying to stop it… besides, he wouldn't question you reading his Auror books. You've always read books of his."

Rose nodded in understanding, though she would have preferred to tell her boyfriend about what was happening.

"You don't doubt his innocence, do you?"

"No!" cried Hilda; "If I did I wouldn't have paid his bail now, would I?"

"That's true, Rose," pointed out Matilda.

"So many others will doubt him," sighed Rose miserably, "I even suspect my cousins of doubting him."

"If his last name was something like… Rainbow, people would be signing petitions claiming he was innocent. It would be like saying Harry Potter… murdered… a fairy or something."

Hilda gave a snort of laughter as Rose smiled a little. Matilda moved to Rose's side and took hold of her hand.

"Rosie… you know the next few months are going to be long and hard on a lot of people, mainly Scorpius. His family has thrown him to the wolves for something he didn't do. We will help you prove he is innocent, no matter what."

_**--**_

**MURDERER RELEASED FROM AZKABAN**

_Scorpius Malfoy has been released from prison, pending his trail set to take place in five months time._

_The Heir to the Malfoy fortune has been accused of murdering Henry Wilson, a father to three young children and happily married to now widowed, Mary Wilson._

_It has not been released publicly as to how Mr Malfoy supposedly killed Henry Wilson, though insiders are saying there are people rallying around Mr Malfoy declaring he is indeed innocent and being framed by others. Famous author, Gabriella Coco (author of Mistakenly Blamed) says it would be easy to frame Scorpius Malfoy. "He comes from a family known for the Dark Arts and supporting He-Who-Will-Never-Be-Named."_

_But Mary Wilson says otherwise, "He is evil! He killed by husband for doing his job!" When asked what job that was, Mary broke down unable to respond. More to come in the following days…_

Rose gave a sigh and looked at Scorpius, "Well?"

"At least they didn't paint me to look completely evil," replied Scorpius.

"Not in the article but the heading states their view."

"Oh you read it did you?" asked Matilda entering the kitchen, "Lovely heading, wouldn't you say?"

"Totally."

Scorpius shrugged, "That looks like a wonderful read compared to what people are saying on the Talk Back Wireless Station. One woman, you know, the old school nurse – Madam Poppy or whatever her name was – says I strangled the schools chickens."

"Madam Pomfrey wasn't even the school nurse when we started," said Matilda.

"Yeah, but I'm an open target for being blamed for everything."

Rose hugged Scorpius, with her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. She didn't say anything just needing his contact at that moment. She felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous as well.

"You okay?" asked Matilda noticing her friend's pale appearance.

"Yeah," nodded Rose quietly, "I'm might go get ready for work. Will you be okay here today Scorpius?"

"Don't worry about me. I have my lawyer coming around today."

"Fun," chuckled Matilda.

_**--**_

"So have you heard from her at all?"

Hugo shook his head, "No. Mum saw her yesterday though."

"Did she say how she was?"

Hugo nodded and looked up at his three cousins, "She's lost weight apparently. Mum says she is looking stressed to the max."

"Can you blame her?" asked Lily, "Think about it. Her father won't support her in supporting someone she loves. I'd be stressed out as well."

"Okay, honest answers here," said James seriously, "Who here believes Scorpius is innocent?"

"I do," said Lily.

"Same," agreed Hugo, "Al?"

Albus looked up from his wizard chess set slowly, letting out a deep breath.

"Well?" asked Lily, her eyebrows shooting up as her lips pursed together in annoyance at her brother's delay in answering.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked James.

"Well what about you?" shot back Albus.

"I believe Rose."

"Do you believe _him_?"

James gave a sigh, "I don't know."

"So you two are sitting on the fence? Not with our parents or him?" said Hugo.

James and Albus nodded mixed with a shrug.

"Awkward," commented Lily.

"Well no one knows the full story," said Albus, "We only know what Scorpius said and then his father and grandfather's statements."

"But Rose knows Scorpius better then any of us do," pointed out Hugo.

"Yeah and he could probably dance naked in front of her and she still would believe him if he said he was wearing clothes at the time."

"Thanks for the mental picture," shuddered James.

"You think of Scorpius naked?" asked Lily with a disgusted frown.

James threw a cushion at his sister who hit it away with her hand, smirking.

"Each to their own imagination I say," chuckled Hugo.

_**--**_

"The contagious period is over Mr McLaggen," said Rose with a smile as she signed the release forms, "You're free to go home now."

"Oh good. I can get back to training my boys up for Quidditch. They're ten you know, start Hogwarts next year."

"Oh twins?"

"No triplets. Cornie, Conrad and Conric. Oh and I have twin girls, Susannah and Samaria."

Rose nodded with a smile before staggering backwards with a wave of dizziness. Her back slammed into the cupboard, as her head went backwards, connecting with the door handle. She slid down to the ground and into the darkness as Cormac called out for help.

_**--**_

"Is there a chance I can win?" asked Scorpius looking Reese directly in the eyes.

His lawyer shifted a little and cleared his throat, "If… if some evidence comes to light, to your benefit, we will stand a chance… if not then I must be honest and say that you stand point one percent of a chance winning."

Scorpius gave a groan, "Why don't I just defend myself then?"

"There is time for us to gather information to your defence. Character references from those who know you and believe your innocence. Rose Weasley would be a good one. Her family-"

"Hate me and my blood relations. It will just be her word against the entire Weasley and Potter clan."

Reese gave a sigh and nod, "Yes, that is true."

Scorpius threw his hands up in the air in frustration as the fireplace lit up with a bright green light. Jason Thomas stumbled out startling Scorpius and Reese.

"Jason," said Scorpius in surprise.

"Mate, you have to get to the hospital. It's Rose."

Scorpius jumped up, ignoring Reese's protests until his lawyer grabbed his arm, "Don't even _try_ to stop me!"

Reese let go at the dark look in the young Malfoy's eyes and stepped away. Scorpius threw the floo powder in and was gone in a flash followed by Jason. At the hospital, Jason led Scorpius to Rose's ward where Hilda and Matilda were waiting outside looking worried.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius, his grey eyes full of worry.

"She was checking out a patient and the next thing we hear is the patient calling out for help," started Hilda.

"One of the nurses got there first and found Rose on the ground out cold. She's fainted and hit her head on the door handle to the cupboard," finished Matilda.

"Can I go in?"

"Erm, that wouldn't be wise."

"Why not?"

"Her parents are here with Hugo," explained Jason.

"Rose is my girlfriend!"

"And their daughter and sister," pointed out Matilda, "That out does girlfriend any day. It's hospital policy Scorpius."

Scorpius let out a irritable breath and sat down in the hard plastic chair by the door. Passing Healers, Nurses and patients looked at him in alarm and anger but kept away. The saying 'innocent until proven guilty' applied to the magical world as it did in the muggle world.

_**--**_

Hugo looked away from the window to the corridor as Scorpius sat down. He looked down at his pale sister and gave a sigh. Ron looked up at his son from his seat while Hermione held back tears of worry as she stood vigilant at her daughter's side clasping onto her hand ever more tightly.

"We should let him in," said Hugo.

"No," said Ron having also seen Scorpius' arrival.

"He's her boyfriend and has every right to see her."

"Not until proven innocent."

"Dad, this is what caused Rose to leave home!"

"Let him in Ron," said Hermione quietly.

"No."

Hermione whirled around, glaring at her husband in anger, "I said let him in and I mean it! Now, go open that door and tell him he can come see her! Do it!"

Ron jumped up, looking at his wife in surprise, "Fine. Keep your wand away!"

Ron reluctantly opened the door and looked in Scorpius' direction but at the wall behind him, "You can come in."

Scorpius jumped up and weaved around Ron and into the room, "Rose!"

He stood opposite Hermione holding her other hand.

"Do you know if she is okay?" he asked no one in particular.

"They think its stress related. But they're doing blood tests to be sure… in case she's… you know-" muttered Hugo.

"Pregnant," finished Ron irritably.

**A/N: So, is Rose pregnant? What is Hermione speaking about when she knows what it is to love someone she shouldn't? Hmmm… those questions – and more to be answered in coming chapters! I will try not to take so long with chapter four… review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Sealed Secrets

**A/N: - sings Someone Wake Me Up by The Veronicas – Yes. That is the song where I got the story title from. Brilliant band and another Aussie one at that. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot only!**

_Chapter Four: Sealed Secrets_

"They're going in," said Lily looking at the jury.

"But Hilda and Matilda aren't here," cried Rose in alarm, "Merlin where are they?"

"They'll be here," soothed Albus.

"No. Something isn't right. They would never be late for this."

Rose started running along the corridor away from the courtroom. James, Lily, Hugo and Albus all traded looks before sprinting after Rose.

"Rose!" shouted Ron spotting his daughter taking off, "Tell the Judge we won't be long, Hermione."

With Harry following, the two men chased after their children.

_**--**_

_Five Months and Three Weeks Ago…_

"Did you all stay here over night? What is _he_ doing here?"

Ron gave a groan and woke up. He blinked at the bright light before he spotted his mother in the doorway, "Mum."

"Well?"

"Well what?" moaned Hugo as he stretched and knocked Scorpius in the shoulder.

Scorpius jumped and looked at Rose, "Is she okay?"

"She will be when you leave her be!" snapped Molly walking to her granddaughter's bedside.

"Molly, please," said Hermione softly, "He is allowed to be here. For Rose."

Molly gave a sniff of disproval but said nothing as the Healer arrived.

"Morning all," he said with a polite smile, "We have the blood results back."

"Oh good. Please tell me she isn't pregnant," said Ron as a groan escaped from Rose.

"Rosie!" cried Hermione grabbing her daughter's hand, "Oh Rosie!"

Scorpius beat Molly to Rose's other hand. Molly raised an eyebrow but quickly looked to her granddaughter with a soft happy expression.

"Where am I?" mumbled Rose her eyes half opened as she looked around the room, "Scorpius."

"Yeah, I'm here. You fainted Rose," he said softly.

"I did… that's why my head hurts then."

"Hello Rose."

Rose's eyes widened as she tried to sit up.

"No, no, please. I don't expect you to answer a pop quiz now," chuckled her resident as he moved closer to her bed, "We had to do some blood tests."

"W-why?"

"Well you did faint and Matilda mentioned you had been feeling ill before coming to work."

"Oh. What are the results?"

"Stress. You aren't pregnant."

Ron let out a sigh of relief as Rose nodded.

"Now, I understand your circumstances currently," said the resident with a brief glance to Scorpius, "You need to take it easy and remember to eat and drink regularly. Don't go running your self to draining point. It's unhealthy and another knock to the head like that could do more damage."

Rose nodded, "Can I go home?"

"First we'll bring you some food and drink. I want a nurse to tell me you have eaten every bit. Then you can go home and rest."

Rose nodded and her resident left.

"Well thank Merlin for that," said Ron, "You're too young for children, Rose."

"I know Dad."

"And not eating? My Merlin girl, didn't we teach you anything?"

"Yeah, alright Dad."

"Honestly! You need to take care of your self!"

"How can I when I have you constantly on my case? This is why I wound up in here in the first place!"

"No, you ended up in here because of him!" shouted Ron pointing to Scorpius.

"Don't go turning this into about him! It isn't! Now, if you don't mind I want you to leave!"

Ron stared at Rose in a stunned silence, as did Hermione and Molly.

"You heard me," she snapped, glaring at Ron, "If all you're going to do is rip it into me then I don't want you near me or Scorpius."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it then," said Ron before storming out.

"Rose!" cried Molly.

"Don't Nan. Just don't."

Molly gave a nod, "Well I can see you are well. I'll see you another time then."

Rose gave a nod and Molly left. Hermione sat down saying nothing while Hugo frowned at his sister.

"So you're just going to push the entire family away?"

"What do you expect me to do, Hugo? We were brought up our entire lives told to defend ourselves when we believed something to be right. And now when it comes to putting that lesson intopractise I'm getting told not to."

"But this is your family Rose!"

"I know!"

Hugo remained silent, "I think I'm going to sit on the fence as well."

With that Hugo left the room as well. Rose kept her eyes on her hands feeling Scorpius move to leave the room.

"Don't go."

"I need a coffee."

When he was gone Hermione looked at her daughter, "Rose? What is going on?"

"Is it wrong of me to believe in someone I love?"

"No, but if you don't believe his innocence then it is."

"I do believe he is innocent. But why do I have family trying to pull me away from that?"

"Because they are worried about you. They want to protect you from the hurt you are going to go through. It's just instinct to do that."

"But do they have to turn against me when I tell them I won't leave him?"

"Rose… the hate between our family and the Malfoy's has been a long one. It won't vanish over night."

"Argh! This is like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Let us hope it doesn't end the same way."

Rose gave a nod. Hermione leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek and went to leave.

"Mum?"

Hermione stopped at the doorway and looked to Rose.

"What did you mean the other day when you said that you know what it is to love someone you shouldn't?"

Hermione gave a soft, sad smile, "Exactly what I said."

Rose frowned but said nothing when Hermione left. The nurse arrived with a tray of hospital food. Rose knew the meals were disgusting and hated the fact that if she didn't eat it she couldn't leave. Nurses knew all the tricks done by people in hiding the uneaten food. Slowly Rose ate through the meal and finished just as Scorpius returned.

"That must have been one long coffee," commented Rose.

"Yeah. I did some thinking," replied Scorpius.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't even dare try to break up with me because of my family. I won't stand for it Scorpius."

"But Rose-"

"No! You and me are meant to be. You will be proven innocent and then they will all look like fools!"

Scorpius gave a sigh, "Promise me one thing."

Rose frowned but slowly nodded after a while.

"That if the case goes against me and I am found guilty, that you won't sit around forever moping about me, that you will move on and continue on with your life?"

"You won't be found guilty, so I don't need to make that promise."

"Rose, anything could happen! As it is, the entire nation of witches and wizards hate me."

"Not everyone hates you Scorpius. I certainly don't, Mattie and Hilda don't. Neither do your mates."

"How do you know that? I haven't even seen them since this all started."

"Adam came around the day after. He was a mess himself and knows you wouldn't do anything that horrible."

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of Rose's hand, "Just promise me that one thing Rose, please."

Rose gave a reluctant sigh and nodded, "I promise."

_**--**_

_My dearest one,_

_Why didn't you come? I need you, like you need me. You said so, remember?_

_Your Love._

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and slipped the wrinkled parchment into the back of her sixth year journal.

"What's that?" asked Ron walking into their bedroom.

"Ancient history things."

"School does seem like that these days, huh?"

Hermione nodded as she locked the trunk and slid it back under the bed. She stood up and sat on beds edge watching Ron dress for work.

"Day off?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I might go to Hogsmeade for a bit of shopping."

"Will you go see Rose?"

"I don't know where she is staying. She'll have left the hospital by now anyway."

Ron turned to Hermione, "Does Scorpius have a legal leg to stand on?"

"With enough evidence in his favour he will. If not then he is as good as convicted. Ron… we need to be on Rose's side, regardless of the evidence."

"Hermione, believe me, I know this. I wish I could, but I can't bring myself to help defend that… boy."

"No one is asking you to defend Scorpius. Just be there for Rose if it all falls apart on her. She is our daughter. She should come first before your work and pride."

Ron knelt down in front of Hermione and took hold of her hands, "I will try to sit and talk with her. Arrange the day and time with her and I will do it. I love you, Rose and Hugo. You three always come first."

Hermione smiled and leant forward to meet Ron's lips for a brief kiss. After that he stood and left with a crack. Hermione stared around the room with its pale yellow walls, dark wooden furniture and queen bed with a chocolate brown quilt cover. She was happy with her life and couldn't imagine it any differently, most of the time.

Some times she did think of what could have been. She knelt to the ground again and pulled the trunk out. Unlocking it with three taps of her wand she moved the books from the top and pulled out a thick parchment folder. Standing she sat on the bed and opened it pulling out the old letters and keepsakes.

A pink flower, still perfectly bloomed thanks to an everlasting charm. A thin, gold bracelet with 'Dearest One' engraved on the heart shaped lock. 

Hermione unfolded the letter she loved the most and read the words with a small smile on her face.

_Dearest One,_

_Being apart from you is so hard. Pretending like nothing is happening is worse. After secret summer meetings… how can we manage this?_

_You are looking rather gorgeous today, I must say. It is hard to keep my hands off you. But never fear, I have found a way for us to meet without anyone knowing. Be sure to keep Potter and Weasley off our case, won't you? I'll do the same with my friends, I promise._

_Right now I can see you. Why so serious? It is after all, only Potions. Ah, Amortentia! What is that smell you won't tell us all Miss Granger? I think I know, but I'll wait till you tell me in person, my love._

_Seeing you soon,_

_Your Love._

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes as if she could still smell that one smell she adored more then freshly mown grass. The musky scent that once drove her hormones crazy. The scent of Draco Malfoy.

_**--**_

"Sit Rose!"

"Sitting, sitting!" cried Rose with a smile to Matilda.

"Now. Hilda is making you some fresh pumpkin juice and I have some pancake batter ready to cook."

"I ate at the hospital."

"Doxy Eggs! Like that food is any good! Keeps you in longer half the time!"

The doorbell rang and Scorpius gave a groan from the lounge he was slumped half asleep in.

"That'd be my lawyer."

He stood up and gave Rose his dashing smile. She gave a chuckle and picked up a magazine as he walked past to the front door.

"Reese."

"Scorpius. How is young Rose?"

"I'm fine!" called Rose.

Scorpius gave a smile and let his lawyer in.

"I thought we could start sending out requests for Character References. The sooner we start putting the case together the better organised we can be when the court date gets released officially."

"Do you have a rough date?"

"Five, six months from now is my guess. The Aurors are still uncovering evidence and getting things constantly processed at the laboratories."

"Pancakes Mr Sydney?" asked Matilda as she piled six onto a plate for Rose, "Plenty to go around, trust me."

"Oh no thankyou. I have already eaten enough. My wife certainly knows how to cook up a storm each morning."

Matilda gave a nod, "More for Rose!"

"No!" cried Rose from the living room, "I'll die from being over fed! Like a gold fish!"

"I don't see you gasping for air yet. When you do then you are full!"

Scorpius gave a laugh with Hilda while Reese began pulling forms out that needed names and addresses.

"Let us begin," he said earning a strained smile from Scorpius.

_**--**_

Hermione sat silently on the bench, hidden behind a few trees near the gates of Hogwarts. Snow swirled around her to the ground, a few flakes melting in her hair. Long ago this seat was better hidden but the war from many years ago now had ruined a lot of the trees that hid it.

Hermione pulled a book out and flicked to the page she was up too. She loved sitting here alone, reading. Here she felt at peace with her self and the world around her.

"Granger… no, I correct myself, Weasley."

Hermione slowly looked up and closed the book, "Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"I can ask you the same question," said Draco walking towards her slowly. His black coat was buttoned up high and his cape gave him an almost vampire like appearance.

"Well, my reason is obvious. Yours seems more pointless."

"I was actually hoping to find you here. I assume my son is with your daughter?"

Hermione gave a frown, "Why would you care as to where your son is? After all, you don't appear to be trying to defend him."

"Well he did murder a man, Weasley. Why would I help him?"

"He is your son, regardless! And whether he still did it is still in question by a lot of people!"

"Who?"

"Me! My daughter! My son!"

"What about your husband?"

"His job is to uncover the truth. He cannot have an opinion."

"I am sure he has one."

Hermione fell silent and Draco gave a smirk. They stood in silence for a few moments. Draco stepped forward and Hermione looked up at the all too familiar scent.

"Still the same," confirmed Draco, "As is yours. Sun Kisses, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and stepped away, falling into the seat, "Why are you really here?"

"My wife is driving me insane with her pestering."

"So you come looking for me?"

"Well, I know if you had chosen me, you wouldn't drive me insane for the wrong reasons."

"What we had was wrong, Malfoy. You confirmed that by your own decisions, remember?" snapped Hermione standing up as he sat beside her all too closely, "Don't come to me when your marriage becomes rocky and unsatisfying. I love Ron and would never hurt him!"

Hermione left quickly for the busy village, brushing snow from her shoulders as if that would rid his scent from around her.

_**--**_

"What is that perfume you're wearing?" murmured Scorpius as Rose slid up beside him on the bed later that day.

"Sun kisses. My mother uses it and I love it."

"So do I."

Rose gave a squeal as he tickled her and trailed kisses down her neck, "Scorpius! Mattie and Hilda can hear us!"

"So what? Silence the noise then!"

Rose gave another squeal as she grabbed her wand. Scorpius slid his hands under her shirt, his kisses going lower and lower every second.

"Wait – a – second!" cried Rose trying to perform the spell, "Scorpius!"

Scorpius leaned up and looked at her with sad, puppy like eyes. Rose just smiled and twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Rose!" he whined.

Rose smirked and performed the spell, before pulling him back up for more kisses.

A pounding on the door broke the moment causing Scorpius to swear loudly. Rose removed the spell and walked to the door, fixing her shirt and hair. She opened it and Matilda gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hugo is here with Albus."

Rose headed along the hall to the dining room where her brother and cousin stood. Albus hugged her instantly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," smiled Rose releasing her cousin, "Why are you both here?"

"We need to talk to you. James would have come but he went to see his girlfriend in Ireland and Lily is studying for exams."

Rose nodded and they headed outside after dressing warmly. Sitting onthe stone wall they looked out at the white hills with some patches of green or glowing yellow lights from other occupied cottages in the area.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about.

"I over heard some things Dad was saying to my Mum," said Albus with a glance to Rose.

"Oh."

"Scorpius already has a record."

"What sort of record?"

"A criminal one. Apparently he and some mates bashed a beggar in Knockturn Alley last year. His father managed to get it sealed but with the circumstances surrounding him, they managed to get it released for the case."

"But he was with mates," said Rose, "Maybe he was trying to stop them."

"He was high and drunk Rose."

Rose fell silent staring at the ground, "I don't believe you."

"Come and ask my father then," said Albus earnestly, "Please Rose."

Rose remained silent and slowly gave a nod holding onto Albus' hand as the three left with an instant crack.

_**--**_

"Lily get the cat off the table!" cried Ginny, "Barnaby sheds more fur then the three dogs combined!"

"Come on Barnaby," said Lily picking up her black and white cat up, "Go sleep by the fire."

"Mum! Dad!"

"In the kitchen!"

Albus led his two cousins through to the warm inviting kitchen with Lily hugging Rose happily. Ginny hugged her niece soon after and gave a tutting noise.

"You're freezing cold! How is your head?"

"Still attached to the rest of me," smiled Rose.

Ginny had always been her favourite Aunt. Her least being Fleur. She never understood what her Uncle Bill saw in her.

"Will you being joining us for dinner?"

"Ummm… I don't know. I need to speak with Uncle Harry."

"Albus, get your father. He is outside playing Frisbee with the dogs."

Albus left the room with Hugo while Lily carried her cat into the lounge room.

"Sit down," said Ginny with a smile to Rose, "How are you really?"

"Well… wondering if I am about to discover a secret about the man I love."

Ginny gave a nod, "Albus heard something last night then?"

Rose gave a nod as Harry came in with Albus and Hugo.

"Rosie!" said Harry looking much more like a caring Uncle then the man in charge of the Auror Department.

He gave her a brief hug and sat down in his usual seat. Ginny quickly made some hot coffees for the four of them. Lily remained in the living room with her cat and had the radio on loud enough to appear like she wasn't listening in.

"Uncle Harry… does Scorpius have a criminal record already?"

Harry looked at Albus who gave a shrug. He looked back at his niece and nodded.

"Him, Adam Zabini, Horatio Flint and some other young gentleman were charged with attacking a young beggar in Knockturn Alley last year. Because of their prominent status the Ministry saw fit to seal the case and never let anyone find out about it."

"Were they drunk and high?"

"Yes Rose. They were found with alcohol and illegal drugs on them."

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat and looked down at her cup in her hands, "M-my Merlin."

"You didn't know?"

"No," said Rose, "I swear I didn't."

Harry said nothing as Ginny reached over and took hold of Rose's cold hand. Albus rubbed her back while Hugo looked at his sister with worry. Lily walked in watching her cousin with the same look of worry Hugo was showing.

"I… I need to go back and talk to him."

"That's understandable," said Ginny, "If you want, you can always come stay here with us, Rose."

Rose gave a nod and stood up, "Thankyou… all of you."

**A/N: So Scorpius has some skeletons in his closet that just got aired out thanks to Albus and Hugo. And Hermione's secret love was revealed as well. What is going to happen now?**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Break

**A/N: The mystery just continues to deepen in the story… thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Five: The Break_

Hermione stared down the corridor with Ginny as their children and husbands took off.

"Where are they going?" came a panicked voice.

Hermione and Ginny turned back around to see Astoria Malfoy. Her face was pale and her dark eyes full of worry.

"Something came up," said Ginny civilly, "No one expected to see you here today Astoria."

Astoria turned her cold eyes onto Ginny and arched an eyebrow, "He is my son."

Ginny raised her own eyebrow, "Now you admit it. Better late then never I suppose."

"Ginny," said Hermione warningly with a glance to her sister-in-law, "Lovely to see you Astoria… will your husband be coming?"

"He should already be here."

* * *

_**Five Months and Three Weeks Ago…**_

"Where did you get too?"

Rose shook her head to Hilda's question and looked around for Scorpius. She headed along the hallway and into the bedroom where Scorpius was lounged on the bed reading one of his textbooks. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Everything okay with the family?" he asked.

Rose nodded and glanced around the bedroom before looking back at Scorpius, "Did… did you do something at all, ever, that you never told me about?"

Scorpius frowned, "No."

"You're lying."

"Rose-"

"I know about the beggar Scorpius. The drugs… drinking. I know all of it."

Scorpius sat upright and looked at Rose in surprise, "I was ashamed."

"So you should be," said Rose quietly, "But why was I kept in the dark about it all? I thought you loved me."

"Oh Rose, I do love you."

Rose shut the door behind her and performed the silencing charm so Hilda and Matilda wouldn't hear the yelling she knew it would get too.

"Funny way to show it," she sniped back at him, "I mean, since when has it become custom to keep something like this in the dark?"

"It wasn't meant to happen… I honestly wasn't myself."

"He was a beggar! Like he had two knuts to his name! Could he defend himself at all?" cried Rose.

"I can't remember it clearly!"

"Well maybe I should ask Adam or Horatio! They were with you along with some other random people!"

Scorpius looked at Rose in frustration, "Will you _please_ calm down?"

"Calm down? Calm down you say! You BASHED someone, and before that you were doing DRUGS! DRUGS! Merlin you know how I feel about that!"

Scorpius remained silent as Rose paced about the bedroom. She threw him numerous, murderous glances before standing in front of him. She took long, deep breaths and ran her hand through her dark red curls.

"Okay, lets start at the beginning shall we? Why were you doing drugs?" said Rose calmly.

"It started with the alcohol. Some guys and I were celebrating Adams birthday. We were pretty much near smashed when Horatio pulled out a cone."

"Pot?"

Scorpius nodded, "They were passing it around and I was too far gone to say no."

"You were found with drugs on you personally."

"I brought a few. I wouldn't have smoked them Rose."

Rose gave him a look not sure if she should believe him or not, "How did you find the beggar?"

"The bar man threw us out when he caught a sniff of the smoke. We were walking along… I think Adam saw him first and… then we were around him… I know I… I hit him first."

"Oh Merlin…"

Scorpius looked down at his hands remorsefully, "I regret it a thousand times over, Rose. I went to see him… see if I could apologize and help him."

"He wouldn't let you?"

"No. Father paid him off. He has his own place now… so I suppose something good came from it in the end."

Rose nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I didn't want you to hate me."

"I'm more furious then anything. I heard it from my cousin and then my Uncle. If you had told me… I might have understood more and not flown off into a rage."

Scorpius gave a nod and Rose sat on the glory box at the end of the bed. She stared at the carpet in silence and heard Scorpius stand. He came to stand before her and knelt down to the grown. She lifted her head and met his eyes in silence.

"I truly, with all my heart and soul, love you. You mean the world to me Rose. I would change everything if I could. I would never have gone out that night, I would never have entered the office if it would mean me spending my life with you."

"Being together started this whole mess Scorpius. You know that."

Scorpius leaned back, staring at her in annoyance, "Now who is trying to break up? Scared your family will disown you for staying with me now?"

Rose threw him a furious look and stood up, "Don't you dare throw my family into this! They are protecting me!"

"At least yours actually cares."

"Should I cry for you then?" snapped Rose furiously, "Or would you like a box of tissues?"

"Why don't you just open the door and leave Rose?" yelled Scorpius, "It's what you want isn't it?"

"Maybe it is!" Rose lifted the spells and yanked open the door, "I'll send the tissues through express owl post!"

"You do that!"

Rose ran down the hall and ignored Matilda and Hilda's shocked looks as she reached the front door and vanished in a loud crack.

* * *

Rose pounded on the door until it swung open in alarm. Rose looked up at the concerned face and broke down into dears.

"Dad," she sobbed falling into Ron's arms.

Ron hugged Rose and led her into the warmth of the house. He led her to the lounge room where Hermione sprang up from the lounge at the sight of her sobbing daughter.

"Rosie!" she cried, "What happened?"

"It was horrible," she mumbled shaking her head, "Where is Hugo?"

"At Harry and Ginny's."

Rose nodded and wiped her face clean taking a deep breath, "Can I go to bed? I just want to forget this night ever happened."

Ron and Hermione both nodded and Rose left for her room. Hermione gave a sigh looking worried while Ron watched his daughter until she vanished up the staircase.

"I wonder what happened?" murmured Ron.

"I'll call Ginny and ask for Hugo to come home. He obviously knows something we don't."

Hermione headed out of the room for the phone in the hall. Ron sat on the lounge and stared at the fireplace in silence. He heard Hermione's quiet, concerned voice drift in every few moments then the sound of the phone being placed back on the hook.

"Hugo is coming home now," said Hermione walking back into the lounge room.

Ron gave a nod as the fireplace lit up with bright green flames. Hugo stepped out, dusting ash from his brown hair.

"Where is Rosie?" asked Hugo instantly.

"In her bedroom," said Ron, "Do you know what's happened?"

"She learnt about Scorpius' night out with his mates."

Ron gave a silent nod while Hermione looked utterly confused.

"What night out?"

Ron gave a sigh, "Scorpius already has a criminal record. Him and some of his friends were found drunk and on drugs after assaulting a homeless man. Scorpius was also found in possession of some drugs. So were a few of the other gentleman he was with."

"Oh my Merlin… and Rose never knew until tonight?"

"Albus and I told her," said Hugo, "Then she came to Uncle Harry's with us to get the full story. She must have confronted Scorpius."

Hermione held her hand to her mouth, upset that her daughter had been hurt worse from it all. She left the room and headed upstairs. At Rose's door she stood silently, hearing her daughter's muffled sobs. Hermione knocked then opened the door, stepping in silently. She shut it behind her and walked over to the bed, looking at Rose who was laying face down with the pillow scrunched up by her hands.

"Hugo told us what happened," said Hermione softly, "I'm so sorry to see you like this, Rosie."

"He s-should have told me, Mum!" cried Rose, "N-now it's a b-big mess."

"I know, honey."

"You don't understand! After everything we've been through," said Rose angrily as she sat up and faced her mother, "Y-you'd think he would h-have been honest w-w-with me!

Hermione gave a sigh and took hold of Rose's hands, "Trust me Rose. I understand a lot more then you know. Secrets can keep you safe, but they can also bring a lot of hurt, as do choices we all make."

Rose nodded silently.

"Did Scorpius say why he didn't tell you?"

"Y-yeah. He was ashamed."

"Does he hate what he has done?"

"A thousand times over."

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip, "Were you looking for a way to leave him?"

"Maybe… no one realizes that this affects me too! I'm scared of losing him and my family! I feel stuck in the middle. I love him a lot… but you guys are my family."

"No one can make you pick your battles or the side you are on. What you need to do Rose is take time out for you and think about what you want to do, where you want to stand with all of this. It's your life Rose and you are the one who has to live it. No one else."

Hermione stood but Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Mum… did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" frowned Hermione.

"When you chose to stand by Harry and Dad and not the person you loved?"

Hermione nodded, "It hurt for a while but… I don't regret my decision at all."

Hermione left and Rose sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her body. She stared over at her desk where above it hung a corkboard plastered with photos from her school years and recent ones. She slid off the bed and pulled off a report where behind it were photos of her and Scorpius. A small smile came to her face at the pair of them hugging, or laughing at something looked back at her. She preferred the muggle shots; they seemed more perfect at capturing a moment in time and keeping it frozen for all the ages.

With her mind made up and she sat down and pulled out parchment, ink and her quill.

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_Please don't think that I hate you. I don't think I ever could hate you. You do mean the world to me and I don't want us to lose what we have. But what I am trying to say is that I need a week to try and work out what I want to do and where I need to stand in all of this._

_I am hurt that you didn't be honest with me, no matter how ashamed you felt of your actions. I had a right to know the truth. _

_Please don't hate me for needing space from you, the case and everyone else involved._

_Love Rose._

* * *

Scorpius gave a sigh and put the letter down. Matilda placed a hot cup of soup in front of him before sitting down. Her blue eyes looked at him inquisitively as she sipped her soup.

"She needs a break for a week," said Scorpius, "Probably got a week off work so she wouldn't see you, Hilda and Jason."

"Well she has holiday time," said Matilda with a shrug, "She may as well use it."

Scorpius nodded, "I know I should have told her. I just… this is a mess Mattie! How can a life that was normal become one that seems like a never-ending nightmare? I'm being charged for something I didn't do. I have a girlfriend who is so angry with me for some stupid, dumb, random thing I did that she is staying away from me. What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"You dated someone your family don't approve of. That's what you did that they didn't like."

"I know. And now I am paying for it ten fold."

"Hilda and I won't let you pay for this. Trust me. We will find a way to help you."

Scorpius gave Matilda a questioning look but she had left the room with a small, all-knowing smile.

* * *

Rose placed her bag on the bed and pulled open the curtains. The waves crashed onto the rocks with a great, invisible force pushing them. Here in Australia she was free from her family, friends and Scorpius. The small wizarding village, called Kariston, on the Queensland coastline was full of experiences to clear Roses thoughts.

She changed out of her winter gear and pulled on a blue, knee length sun-dress with dark brown sandals. She attached to her skirt her money purse with her wand inside. Exiting her hotel room she headed down the hall, humming to her self.

"English?"

Rose looked up at the guy before her. He was dressed in the hotel uniform of gray pants and green shirt. His brown hair was tied back with his brown eyes looking at her curiously.

"Yes," said Rose, "Could you tell that from my humming?"

"No. You haven't got a tan. Plus most of our guests come from England."

Rose gave a smile and a nod.

"My names Bobby. Might I ask what your name is?"

"Rose."

"Ah, the English Rose."

Rose gave a smile and shook her head, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Bobby grinned with a chuckle, "The worst pick up line ever?"

"Not the worst, but close."

"Bobby!"

Rose and Bobby looked up to see a woman walking along the corridor dressed in an ill-fitting green skirt with a tight gray blouse.

"Aren't you meant to be checking all vacant guest rooms are stocked with everything?"

"Yes."

"I doubt flirting with Miss Weasley is part of your job. I apologize Miss Weasley. Bobby seems to forget himself at times."

"Oh, please. It isn't Bobby's doing. I was simply asking him where the best place to buy gifts for family would be."

The woman's mouth fell open in surprise, "Oh… I see."

"The gift store at the hotel is good, like I said," said Bobby, his eyes full of gratitude to Rose, "Or you could try some of the shops in the main street. Kariston isn't that big but it thrives with stores thanks to the tourists."

Rose smiled, "Thank you Bobby," Rose looked to the woman with a charming smile, "He should be promoted."

* * *

Kariston was crawling with tourists, gift shops, take away joints, and numerous hotels. The locals were all friendly and full of tales about the small community of only ten thousand people.

Rose headed into a small café and sat at a table. A bubbly waitress came over with a big grin, her pen at the ready.

"What can I get ya love?" she asked.

"An orange juice and a bacon and cheese meat pie."

"Trying an Aussie meal huh?"

"Well, may as well. They sound rather nice."

The waitress nodded with a grin, "That all?"

"Yes please."

She headed off with a bounce in her step. Rose looked around the café taking in the pictures of events from over the years. Some looked extremely old with men and women dressed in puffy robes with a lot of lace, to recently with people in shorts and shirts. The waitress returned with Roses meal. The pie looked delicious with the outside pastry a perfect golden brown. Rose pierced the top with her fork and the steam came out with the wonderful aroma.

She squirted tomato sauce over the top and inside before picking it up and taking a bite.

"Oh yum!" said Rose with pastry crumbs falling to the plate.

Her waitress gave a laugh from behind the counter, "Finally, an English gal who appreciates the Aussie pie."

Rose gave a grin all ready knowing she was falling in love with Kariston.

* * *

"Did she say when she would be back?" asked Hilda as she walked along the corridor at the hospital with Jason and Matilda.

"In a week. She's gone somewhere south. That's all she said in the letter to Scorpius," said Matilda, "I don't blame her for getting away but I do feel sorry for Scorpius. He's more alone then ever."

"Give Rose some credit. At least she isn't in it half-heartedly. She's gone away to see if she can stick by Scorpius one hundred percent," said Jason reasonably, "Fred!"

Matilda gave a smile at the sight of Rose's cousin, Fred Weasley. In Hogwarts the two had briefly dated when Matilda and her friends were in fifth year and Fred in his seventh. Though they broke up, Matilda always managed to blush and get butterlifes in her stomach whenever he was around.

"Hey," he said with a grin, "Mattie, you look stunning as usual."

Matilda grinned, "And you're as handsome as ever."

Fred gave her a wink before looking somewhat serious, "Heard from Rose?"

"No. She's gone on a holiday," said Hilda, "How is Roxanne?"

"Battling out her last year of school. She will be glad to finish and begin her professional Quidditch career. Mum and Dad are rapt with that."

"Oh Fred, you make a fine doctor."

Fred gave Matilda a smile before pulling her aside from Hilda and Jason who gave each other amused looks.

"Mattie… I have been meaning to ask… are you seeing anyone?"

Matilda shook her head, "Single as single can get."

"Oh, good… I mean… so would you be interested in dinner on Friday night?"

Matilda beamed, "I'd love to!"

Fred grinned, "Great. So I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

Matilda smiled and nodded, "Can't wait."

* * *

"So how is the English Rose finding Kariston?"

Rose looked away from the sun set beach with a smile to Bobby, "She is loving it, thank you. The first day has been wonderful. So, did she promote you?"

"Colleen, promote someone?" laughed Bobby, "No way. Colleen is my Aunt and I'm just working for her so I can save money to go see your country."

"Oh okay."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Medical Intern at St Mungo's. One step away from becoming Healer Rose Weasley."

Bobby nodded, "You know, most people come to Kariston to escape their real lives, but yours sounds pretty sweet."

"Yeah well you don't know the rest of it," said Rose harshly.

Bobby gave her a surprised look, "Oh, sorry."

"No I am," said Rose with a hand to her forehead in frustration, "I came here to clear my head over a few things. But I'm finding myself falling in love with this place."

"Its great for a holiday Rose… but living here… you feel trapped. My entire family is here. We are one of towns oldest families with my great – great – great grandfather moving here. No one has left since then. But I am going to change that. I'm leaving and never coming back."

Rose gave him a smile, "Big dreams."

"Everyone has to dream big, Rose."

"But some who dream big find that even though their dreams come true everything else around them falls apart. They start begging for someone to wake them up."

**A/N: So Rose has gone away to clear her head and met Bobby. Also, I threw in some romance for Matilda to give us all more light hearted moments. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Tell Me What You See

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy working at my new job and now I am home bound with laryngitis. It sucks and my throat is so sore! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Kariston and the people from there.**

_Chapter Six: Tell Me What You See_

Scorpius paced back and forth feeling his palms sweat like crazy. Reese looked at him in silence knowing no words would calm his client down.

"They'll make it," said Scorpius to him self, "Rose said so."

The door opened and Scorpius looked up. It was a Ministry guard who gave a nod to Reese.

"It's time to go in now Scorpius," said Reese.

Scorpius gave a nod, "Okay then."

The guard bound Scorpius' hands behind his back and led him out of the waiting room and into the courtroom. The Wizengamot members looked down at him with glares. Already Scorpius knew they were ready to order him back to Azkaban with no return.

* * *

_**Five Months and Two Weeks Ago…**_

Rose sat on her bed and looked around at her packed bags. Now she had to return with her decision made up. Problem was, Rose hadn't given it two thoughts. Kariston had kept her busy and Bobby made sure to show her a brilliant time. In that short week he had become one of her dearest friends. It would be sad to say goodbye to him.

If she could, she would stay in Kariston and spend her days in the sun but money would eventually come into the equation and she would eventually miss her family terribly.

Rose stood and gathered her bags. She left the room and headed downstairs to the lobby where Bobby was waiting with a sad look.

"Pity you can't stay longer," he said with a sigh.

"I know. But my real life is calling for answers," said Rose. She had eventually explained everything to Bobby. He had made no judgements on her boyfriend or friends. He'd simply listened to her argue with her heart and her logical mind.

"Any decisions made?"

"No. When the time comes I guess I will know what to do."

Bobby walked with Rose to the fireplace, a drag in his step.

"Can I come see you, soon?" asked Bobby at the fireplace.

Rose nodded with a smile, "I'd like that."

"I got you something."

Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flat rectangle. He handed it to her and Rose unwrapped it. It was a silver frame with a picture of the pair standing at the cliff as a wave crashed onto the rocks behind them.

"Oh wow!" cried Rose, with tears in her eyes, "Its wonderful Bobby."

She hugged him tightly and pulled away. Suddenly Bobby swooped down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Rose looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly.

Rose gave a nod and small smile, "Thanks for everything Bobby."

Bobby gave a nod and Rose turned to the fireplace. She threw the floo powder in and stepped in saying her destination carefully. With a look at Bobby, who was watching her closely, Rose saw him vanish as she left with a swirl of bright green flames.

* * *

Hermione stood by the fireplace with Ron and Hugo as the clock struck 11pm above the fireplace. Sure enough the fireplace came alive as Rose swirled into arrival. She looked at her family and smiled dropping her bags. She hugged Hermione tightly, then Ron before finally hugging a waiting Hugo.

"How was it?" asked Hugo, "Did you have fun?"

Rose smiled as she thought of Bobby, his kiss still burning on her lips, "I had a great time. I really had no time to do any thinking."

"Everyone has missed you like crazy," said Hermione, "But all that matters is you having a wonderful time."

"And it looks like you spent plenty of time in the sun," said Ron with a chuckle.

"Well when you're in a country full of sunshine, you really can't expect me to spend my week indoor, can you?" laughed Rose, "Oh! I got you all some gifts!"

Rose knelt down at her bag and opened it. She pulled out three gift bags and handed them one each. Ron opened his first and pulled out magnifying glass. He looked at Rose in mystification who grinned.

"They only make them in Australia. They aren't normal magnifying glasses the Muggles use. They have an enchantment on them to magnify the smallest piece of evidence magic or the naked eye would miss normally. The Auror Department in Australia use them all the time," explained Rose.

Ron gave Rose a nod of understanding.

Hermione opened hers and pulled out a thick book entitled, 'Ancient Law Cases of Australasia', "Oh wonderful! This is amazing, Rose. Thankyou."

"I knew you would like it," beamed Rose as Hugo opened his gift bag.

Out came a folded up dark blue robe set. He unfolded it and gave Rose a weird look.

"You hate every other robe set you own because you feel hot and stuffy in them. Well I found these ones in a robe shop. They are made of the best cotton wool in Australia and are enchanted with a cool feeling enchantment. Very expensive as well, but… yours were on special at the time."

"Sweet," said Hugo with a nod, "I'll try them out tomorrow for class."

Rose smiled and zipped her bag close, "I'll head upstairs and unpack."

As Rose left the room a silver rectangle item fell from her pocket unnoticed. Hugo picked it up without his parents noticing as they were comparing gifts. He turned it over and frowned at the photo of is sister with another guy, who was looking at her all too intimately.

"I'm just going to put my robes away," said Hugo absently before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

"She'd be home now," said Scorpius staring at the fireplace, willing it to light up with Roses arrival, "Isn't this the time Hugo told you, Matilda?"

Matilda nodded, "She probably won't come here till tomorrow, Scorpius. She has to see family as well."

Scorpius gave a sigh, "Yeah, I suppose."

The room was silent again as Matilda finished penning a letter to Fred. He'd been sent to Japan representing the hospital in an annual meeting between the world's top twenty hospitals. The date had gone wonderfully, followed by two more.

"Look at you," said Hilda walking in with some study notes to go over, "All mushy through a letter."

"Oh don't be jealous Hilda. You'll meet the perfect girl."

"Yeah, then I break it too my parents 'Mum, Dad, meet my girlfriend'. That would go down splendidly with them, don't you think?"

"You mean, you haven't told them?" frowned Scorpius.

"My parents dream of me marrying Adam Zabini," said Hilda before clearing her throat to intimidate her mother, "Oh Hilda, darling, he is a fine young man! Very handsome, isn't he? Oh do invite him over for dinner, my dear."

Matilda and Scorpius both smirked as Hilda rolled her eyes and started on her first study page of notes. Scorpius leant back in his chair and stared at the fireplace, longing to know what Rose was doing and thinking at that moment.

* * *

"Interesting holiday I assume?"

Rose looked up from her bag and smiled at Hugo, "More relaxing then anything."

"Did you get to know any of the locals pretty good?"

Rose frowned, "What are you getting at, Hugo?"

Hugo held out the silver frame of Rose and Bobby. Rose took it with a glare to her brother.

"He is a friend, Hugo," she said firmly, "That's all. I wouldn't cheat on Scorpius."

"From the look of _Bobby's_ face, he is dreaming that you would."

"Hugo! Bobby is a friend! He did nothing more then listen to me and not judge me!" cried Rose, "Merlin! Not even home an hour and already I am under interrogation. You are like our father so much!"

Hugo shut the bedroom door and walked over to Rose, grabbing her by the arm making her look up at him.

"I know something happened Rose. You're defending yourself like your life depends on it."

Rose gave a sigh and threw her nightie back into her suitcase, "He kissed me, just before I left. I didn't go in for it or anything. He caught me by surprise."

Hugo nodded, "So… do you like him?"

"As a friend. A dear friend, like Mattie, Hilda and Jason."

"He obviously likes you that little bit more."

"Yes, well Bobby is in Australia," said Rose looking at the photo frame. She moved over to her dresser as Hugo released her and placed the photo frame beside her jewellery box.

"So, have you made a decision?" asked Hugo.

Rose nodded, "I want to see the beggar. Hear what he has to say before anything else. I just need to get his name and address."

"Maybe I can help with that," said Hugo, "I'm doing an assignment on past cases. I can get access to records the general public can't. I'll see what I can dig up on the bashing."

Rose nodded, "That'd be great. Thanks Hugo."

* * *

"Well, what'd you get us?"

"Gee, Al, as if a 'Hey! How are you?' wouldn't be a nice greeting?" laughed Rose as she hugged Lily the next morning outside a café in Diagon Alley.

"Hey, how are you? What did you get us?" replied Albus as Rose hugged him then James.

Rose handed them their gifts of necklaces with their initials shaped from rare shells.

"Oh nice," said Albus eyeing his greeny-blue one off.

"It had better be. They are meant to protect you in dire moments."

"So, did you see any hot guys?" asked Lily excitedly, "Are they're accents to die for? Come on, spill!"

"What about the chicks?" asked James mocking Lily's expression.

Lily hit James on the arm.

"And you should be discussing other men?" asked James.

"What?" exclaimed Rose with a surprised expression.

"She has been dating Frank Longbottom, you know, Neville and Hannah's son," smirked Albus with James nodding.

Lily blushed, "Shut up! He is a nice guy! Not nasty like those… witches you like to date, James."

"Oh Frank is nice, Lily," said Rose with a smile, "Quite handsome as well."

Lily smiled, "He is nice. For our first date he took me to the Patil Café and brought me a rose!"

"Al, get me a bucket, I think I might just gag," said James as he made retching noises.

Rose picked up her fork and poked it into James arm, "Grow up, would you? You're meant to be the older adult here."

James scowled as he rubbed his arm below his elbow. The rest of the morning passed by nicely with the four having plenty of laughs over their long breakfast that went into mid morning.

"This can't end," said Lily with a smile, "Why don't we meet up tonight?"

"Where at?" asked Rose.

"321 Dance," said James, "A night out. Tell Hugo he has no choice but to come if he wants the drink I owe him."

Rose gave a nod, "Alright. 8pm we'll meet up at 321 Dance."

Lily and James left shortly after for their jobs while Albus stayed back with Rose.

"So when do you go back to work?"

"Thursday. My boss insisted I have more days off," said Rose with a sigh, "Can't argue with him, can I?"

"True. So… any decisions made on the Scorpius front?"

"I want to speak with the beggar… maybe he'll remember it better then Scorpius. He was drunk and high at the time. Maybe someone made him believe he was the culprit who punched first."

"Possibly. That is believable after all. I can't see Scorpius doing that no matter how out of it he is."

"When I think about it, neither can I," said Rose softly, "I hope so, anyway."

"If he did do it?"

Rose sighed, "I don't know. I believe I can forgive him for the drinking and drugs… it was a once off… but to harm someone else at the same time… I don't know."

Albus gave a nod as they wandered along the Alley. Half way down Rose pulled Albus to a stop.

"A Physic," she said with a smile, "I wonder how truthful she is?"

Albus snorted, "Go on then."

"Come with me."

Albus rolled his eyes but followed Rose into the store advertising the physic. Both coughed at the strong fumes and dodged the dangling decorations.

"Marita-Beth," read Albus, "Never heard of her."

"Oh very popular in America and all of Asia," said the shop owner, "Very accurate."

"I'll give her a shot," said Rose handing the shop owner five galleons before stepping into the little tent with Albus.

"How are you?" smiled Marita-Beth. She was dressed in a normal dark green robe set with her short hair spiking out a little bit.

Unlike Professor Trelawny, Marita-Beth was sane.

"Good… I was just curious to see how good you are," replied Rose honestly, sitting as Marita gestured to the two green cushioned stools.

Marita-Beth uncovered her globe with a nod and moved her hands over it as she leaned forward.

"I see a young man… your age… fair looking. He seems troubled… or he is in trouble," she said slowly, "Hmm… you are involved to a certain level… I can sense that both of you are very close… love?"

"Me and Scorpius," nodded Rose as Albus looked on in amazement.

"Yes… I can see it is a hard road ahead… you won't be without pain… I sense dread in this future. It won't be nice for quite sometime and you will… you will come out stronger… but…"

"But?"

"Broken," finished Marita-Beth softly, looking at Rose with sympathy.

Rose sat in silence, "Broken?"

Marita-Beth nodded, "Looking at you I can sense that you are cared for by a lot of people."

"She is," said Albus touching his cousin's shoulder, "More then she realises."

Rose smiled at Albus and stood up, "Thanks Marita-Beth."

Marita-Beth gave a nod and the pair left.

"Broken," said Rose, "Lovely."

"There is no saying what she says will come true."

"She was spot on with everything else."

"It has been in the paper's Rose. She could have studied up everything when she got to England."

Rose gave a nod but couldn't shrug the feeling that perhaps Marita-Beth was telling the truth.

* * *

Scorpius gave a sigh as the clock stuck two in the afternoon. Reese was packing his things up and looked at Scorpius in curiosity.

"Waiting for something?" he asked.

"Someone," answered Scorpius, "Rose."

"Oh, is she back from her holiday?"

Scorpius nodded, "She is meant to contact me today or come see me."

"Well she is probably catching up with family today."

Scorpius gave a nod, "Yeah, that must be it."

Scorpius stood and switched on the radio.

"… this is James taking over from Sunny. Alright, I want to say a big welcome home to my cousin Rosie. Back from Australia and already ready to splash into the party scene… but lets get to our first track 'Leave Me Alone' by the muggle band The Veronicas."

"Going out to party," said Scorpius in annoyance, "I suppose it wouldn't be wise for me to go out?"

"I can't control you but it would be in the papers."

"_Don't turn around and don't look back,_

_I see right through all your selflessness…_"

Scorpius gave a sigh, "True."

Reese gave a nod and left Scorpius to the sounds of James Potter on the radio.

* * *

_Wilbur Wilcott,_

_10 Arthur Lane,_

_Circle Cove_

"You are the best little brother a sister could ask for," said Rose with a smile to Hugo, "Oh and we are going out tonight. 321 Dance with James, Albus and Lily."

"Sweet," nodded Hugo, "So you going to see Wilbur Wilcott now?"

Rose nodded pulling her jacket on, "Come with me?"

"Sure," said Hugo pulling his cloak on, "Oh and those robes are wonderful. I swear I feel naked in them. Sometimes I have to check that I am dressed and not strutting around naked."

Rose gave a laugh before they left in unison cracks. When they opened their eyes they were outside a nice, middle-class house with a well cared for lawn outside. Rose walked up the stone walkway and pulled on the door handle that made a loud gong noise.

"Comin'!" came a gruff voice.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other in confusion, unsure if the man had said he was coming to them or to go inside. As Rose reached for the door handle, the door swung open to a man in his early fifties.

"Mr Wilbur Wilcott?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Rose Weasley… this is my brother Hugo. I was wondering if I could speak to you about the night you were beat up by a group of young men?"

Wilbur eyed Rose suspiciously, "Listen, I was paid out fairly. I don't need no lawyers!"

"I'm not a lawyer Mr Wilcott. See, one of the young men in attendance… he didn't tell me about the night it happened… I only just found out and I want to know if he… if he was directly involved in harming you."

"Aye… well the first one to hit me was a smug fella… six foot high and broad… dark eyes and a Spanish look about him I think."

"Do you remember a blonde guy with pale eyes?" asked Hugo as Rose gripped his arm tightly.

"I do… he hung back… looked sickly like. I remember him telling his mates to stop with another fella beside him… his father looks a lot like him. Suppose all Malfoy's do."

"So the Malfoy son didn't hurt you?" asked Rose, her eyes wide.

"Not at all," said Wilbur, "He your lover?"

Rose gave a nod, "He's been led to believe he hit you first."

"Thankyou for talking to us Mr Wilcott," said Hugo holding his hand out to be shaken.

Wilbur shook his hand and the pair left, heading down the pathway back to the road. Wilbur closed his front door once they were a little along the road away from his house.

"Scorpius didn't do it then," said Rose softly with a smile on her face.

"Not to make you hate me or think I am trying to talk you out of being with him again, Mr Wilcott _was_ paid off by the Malfoys."

"But Mr Wilcott doesn't seem a man to be silenced by money… if Scorpius did it I believe Mr Wilcott would still want justice in court."

Hugo gave a nod, believing that as well.

"Come on," said Rose, "I think I'll see seeing Scorpius tomorrow… I want to see him now but I did promise to go out tonight."

"Your still unsure aren't you?" said Hugo, not buying Rose's excuse for staying away from Scorpius a little longer.

Rose gave a nod with a sigh, not wanting to answer verbally.

_**--**_

_I go ooo, ooo, you go ah, ah,_

_La, la, la, la , la, la, la, la,_

_I can la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_What I want, don't stop…_

Rose and Lily moved through the crowd behind James, Albus and Hugo with a bounce in their step as the music thumped around them. The wizarding world had gone mad for the muggle band.

"This place is packed!" cried Lily over the music, her brown eyes reflecting the changing light colours, "I told Frank to meet me here tonight!"

Rose gave her cousin a grin before running after Lily to the dance floor. Though Rose wasn't a party animal, she was human and loved the odd night out to act like a crazy, young adult.

… _I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much,_

_That I just can't resist you,_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you,_

_I feel so untouched right now,_

_Need you so much somehow,_

_I can't forget you,_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you…_

James, Albus and Hugo rejoined the two girls with their drinks, dancing in a small circle. The song ended with another one coming one straight after. The guys remained dancing, spotting out eligible ladies while Rose and Lily left for a table. Finding one at the back they laughed as Albus pulled an odd move.

"I cannot believe he just did that!" cried Lily.

"He's your brother," chuckled Rose sipping her drink watching her two cousins and brother's dance and smooth talk the female witches.

Rose's eyes moved from the crowded dance floor to other tables and the bar. She gave a cough before jumping up.

"Mattie! Hilda!" cried Rose running over two friends who hugged her happily.

"Look at your tan!" cried Hilda.

"Oh that wrap dress is gorgeous!" cried Matilda.

Rose did a little turn in her red wrap dress that came to just above her knees. She had teamed in up with red stilettos that had made her father raise his eyebrows.

"What are you both doing here?" asked Rose.

"Scorpius was listening to the radio today," said Matilda, "James said you were going out tonight and this is the one spot you love to come too."

"Is he here?" asked Rose glancing around.

"Searching the dance floor with Jason and Adam."

"Paparazzi at the doors had a field day with photo taking," said Hilda irritably.

Rose gave a sigh, "He is an idiot for coming here. I was going to see him tomorrow!"

"Why not today?"

"I was catching up with family… and investigating the bashing some more."

Hilda and Matilda nodded, having learned of the bashing.

"And?"

"The beggar says it wasn't him… that it was some other guy that was there. Obviously Scorpius was so far gone he would believe anything he was told."

The three headed to the table where Lily greeted them with smiles.

"Oh! It's Frank!"

Lily jumped up and hurried over to a brown haired young man with bright blue eyes. He gave her a hug and kiss then followed her to the dance floor.

"Frank Longbottom," nodded Matilda, "He is such a nice guy."

Rose smiled, "Lily is very lucky."

"Umm… Rose," said Hilda with a nudge and gesture to the left of the bar.

Rose followed Hilda's hand point and took a deep breath as Scorpius came walking towards their table.

**A/N: Well, there you go. What is going to be said? Will Rose or Scorpius lose the plot in the confrontation slash reuniting? Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Family Dinner Night

**A/N: Now I'm not going to put in a six months after thing. Lets just get right to what is happening! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Does J.K Rowling live in Australia? I think not… so that should give you your answer, right?**

_Chapter Seven: Family Dinner Night_

_**Five Months and Two Weeks Ago**_

Rose stood up as Scorpius reached her. He looked at her silently for a long time, causing Rose to think something was wrong with her. She glanced to Matilda and Hilda who shrugged. Jason and Adam swapped odd looks and asked Hilda and Matilda to dance. When the four left Rose sat down, as if that would make her feel all the more comfortable at what was coming.

Scorpius looked away, breaking his trance like state. Around them, people were looking at him and whispering hurriedly then moving away with quick movements.

"So," he said, sitting down across from her, "Australia, huh?"

"Yes," nodded Rose, her mind shifting to a brief thought of Bobby.

"A long way to go to get away. France would have been fine."

"No it wouldn't have been," snapped Rose suddenly with a sharp glare to Scorpius, "You would have found me and then getting away would have been pointless."

"Don't you think _I _want to get away?"

"Oh for the sake of Merlin's family!" cried Rose, "This isn't all about you! I am involved in this! I believed you bashed an innocent person… I was having doubts about… about _everything_! I needed to get away from you, my family and friends! I needed some space, some _me_ time! Was that so wrong of me?"

"You were having doubts?"

Rose gave a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, I was. I'm only human Scorpius. I can't control all thoughts in my brain. I can only argue with them and push excuses onto them."

"How do you feel now?" he asked almost silently.

Rose met his eyes and had to look away. He was looking at her as if his world were crashing down around him and in a sense, it was. Would Rose, possibly ditching him, bring it down completely?

"I know you didn't hit the beggar first. I went to see him today with Hugo. He says someone else did and that you were standing back, completely out of it but telling your… so called mates to stop."

Scorpius looked at Rose in amazement, "Do you believe him?"

"He seems not the type of man to twist any story whether he has been paid off for silence or not."

"What… what about the murder? Do you still believe I am innocent?"

Rose looked at Scorpius, who stared back at her as if her answer were his life sentence, "I do. I believe you one hundred percent."

* * *

_**Four Months and Two Weeks Ago**_

"It's ready," said Hilda heading into the kitchen where Rose and Matilda were studying, "Where is he?"

"Shower," said Rose.

"So, you aren't going to move back in, any time soon, despite things being okay between you and Scorpius?" asked Matilda.

"No… I'm not ready for that again. Its too much with everything going on," replied Rose, "Besides, Dad has resigned himself to the fact that I am with Scorpius. So he isn't on my case any more, which is great."

"Well the polyjuice potion is ready," said Hilda, "And I have plucked hairs from three people. There is Amanda Hinkley. She is engaged to my Uncle. Some young tart making her way up the social ladder. Now because of the fact she is engaged to my uncle, everyone is clamouring around to make friends with her… to do that they are telling her absolutely everything."

"Who else?" asked Rose scribbling down notes, as was Matilda.

"Digby Bunten. In with all the aristocratic families of the pureblood world. The Malfoy's, my family, anyone important really. Therefore he knows a lot more and gets told plenty."

"And number three?"

"This one… it was hard but it will be important," said Hilda looking at Rose, "Astoria Malfoy."

"What?" said Rose and Matilda in unison.

"She is the key. She… look she is extremely sly and very cunning. More so then most former members of Slytherin. Her family has connections that the Malfoy's dream of having. We can use her to get people to work for us without knowing."

"Its risky… have you thought of a way to make sure these three aren't at any parties we will crash?" asked Rose looking at the three phials with hair.

"Yes. Sleeping draught inhaler in the perfume of Amanda and Astoria. And Digby can never resist having a whiskey before attending a party. He will be having special ones for a while," said Hilda smugly, "Now… here are character profiles of the three. Mattie will be Amanda, I'll do Digby seeing as I am the most… manly I suppose and Astoria for you Rose."

Rose took the three-page profile with a little reluctance. Acting as Draco Malfoy's wife wasn't exactly thrilling. Matilda gave a quick clearing of the cough and hid her profile as Scorpius entered the kitchen. Rose slid hers to the back of her folder and returned the small kiss from Scorpius.

"Studying been fun, ladies?"

"If reading a twenty page summery of notes is fun, then I guess so," said Hilda feigning a yawn.

"Actually," said Rose with a glance to her watch, "I should be getting home. Mum wants me home in time for dinner tonight."

Rose packed her books and folder away into her shoulder bag and stood up. With a hug and kiss goodbye to Scorpius she left.

* * *

_Astoria Malfoy._

_Forty-three years old._

_Astoria has a posture of utmost grace. Dislikes anyone with blood lower then half-pure. Only likes half-bloods due to her sister marrying one. Astoria eats only low fat, low carb foods… deeply affectionate towards her husband… well connected… spends her days socializing… shopping…_

Rose rubbed her forehead in frustration and slumped back against her pillows, "What a shallow witch."

She hid the profile under her pillow and grabbed a book of her father's and flipped to the section of collecting evidence legally if the collector was not a licensed Auror, Hit Wizard, general Wizard Law Force or anyone within that field range. She became consumed with reading and jotting products and their use down that she didn't notice her mother knock and enter.

"Rosie? Rose? Rosie Rose?"

Rose looked up and shut the book hastily, "Mum… I didn't hear you knock."

"I did. Twice. Everything okay?"

Rose nodded, "Oh yeah… just researching something."

"With your father's book?"

Rose gave a shrug, "Curious. Did you want something?"

Hermione walked over and sat on the bed in front of Rose, "Evidence lifter. Curious indeed. Did a patient swallow some?"

"Yeah… silly old goose of a lady."

"Well there are auto cure potions for this stuff."

"Yes, but research is always good to be completely sure."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Rose gave a sigh.

"You absolutely cannot say a word to Dad or Uncle Harry… anyone for that matter about this, Mum," said Rose earnestly, "Promise me."

Hermione looked at Rose who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Fine. I promise."

Rose pulled the profile description out and handed it to Hermione who read it silently.

"What a shallow witch," murmured Hermione, "How do you know all this?"

"I didn't, but Hilda has known her a long time."

"What do you need it for?"

"No one can get close enough to get _real_ answers. Insiders can… with the proper connections. Polyjuice and DNA… boom. Inside I get."

"Rose! No! That is dangerous, not to mention illegal."

"Not if no one knows the truth. If it is going to save an innocent human… then what is so wrong about it?"

"A lot! If you are found out you could be sent to Azkaban. Your career would be destroyed along with your life!"

"Only I can save him, Mum. Matilda, Hilda and I are the only ones willing to do it. No one else will. They are all ready to sentence him now. How is that fair?"

"Oh Rose… you'll need to know about Draco then."

"I can research him."

"No need to. I know him… I know him very well," said Hermione heavily, "Come with me."

Curious, Rose followed Hermione into the master bedroom. Hermione shut the door and locked it behind her. She knelt beside the bed and pulled out her old trunk. Rose sat on the ground, opposite Hermione and helped lift the lid.

Hermione lifted a few bits of parchment and pulled out her sixth year journal. She quickly used her wand to muffle sounds from exiting the room before looking at Rose.

"What I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. Understood?"

Rose nodded.

"This… read this."

Hermione handed Rose a folded bit of parchment from the journal and watched her silently.

Rose read the small writing and frowned, "Why didn't you come? I need you, like you need me. You said so, remember… Mum, this isn't Dad's writing."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Your Dad wasn't my first love. He believes he is and I wish he were. In my holidays before sixth year and during most of it… I was dating someone I never should have."

Rose's mouth fell open in surprise, "Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, "Completely wrong for a person like me… but at the time… oh it was so _dangerous_ and that made it all the more thrilling! There was a lot of passion… heat… and ultimately love. That I guess is what made it seem so perfect and right. But it wasn't… he… he had secrets. Dark ones. They all led right to You-Know-Who."

Rose looked down at the letter, "You left him… obviously."

Hermione nodded and pulled out the parchment folder. She pulled out the rose and gold chain, "It broke my hard to do so… but he made his choice. Back then I saw no sense in it. Why stand by someone so dark and terrible? Then I learnt he was trying to kill Dumbledore. That rekindled by deep resentment for him… but at the end of the war I saw why he made that choice. He did it for his family."

"But now he has left Scorpius out to take the blame."

Hermione nodded, "Which now has me thinking that perhaps Draco is once again protecting his parents and sees that Scorpius is doing the same for him. Draco's mind works oddly at times Rose… deep down, he always means well."

"So this is what you meant by loving someone you shouldn't."

Hermione nodded, "This is my deep dark secret."

"But love isn't wrong," said Rose looking at the pink rose, "It's innocent in all ways. Something no one can truly control."

Hermione smiled, "My love for your father is true, Rose. I love him very much. He is my soul mate but he just wasn't my first love."

"So then, you won't tell anyone what the plan is?"

"I won't but if you get into danger… I'll have no choice but to tell the truth."

Rose nodded and handed the letter back to her mother, "Your secret will be safe with me Mum. I promise."

* * *

"Tuesday night," said Hilda, "A dinner party at the Zabini's. Now everything should work out fine. But we need a place to meet. We can tell Scorpius we just have to study at the hospital library."

"My place," said Rose, "My Mum knows the secret… trust me, it's safe with her."

"You told her?" asked Matilda as she stretched out on the bench in the locker room.

"We can trust her."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Hilda closing her locker.

"I just am. Anyway, I have to go. Big family dinner on at my grandparents," said Rose grabbing her brown bag and pink cardigan, "See you both tomorrow!"

Rose left quickly, almost colliding into her cousin Fred at the lift.

"Evening Rose."

"Hey Fred. Off to Gran and Pop's as well?" asked Rose.

"Family dinners are always a laugh. I wanted to take Mattie but she has something on with her own family."

Rose smiled, "I'm glad you two are back together. You both are perfect together."

Fred smiled at Rose, "Thanks."

They entered the lift and left the hospital in unison, both arriving at the Burrow together. The sounds of voices and smells of food cooking wafted from the house to them as they entered the gate. Through the brightly lit windows they could see their family moving about. Ron and Hermione were standing by the fireplace talking with George and Angelina. Charlie was displaying a new burn from one of his dragons to Bill and a slightly disgusted Fleur. Teddy Lupin was dancing slowly with his fiancée, Victoire.

"About time!" exclaimed Lily as she swung the front door open, "I thought you two had been held back!"

"Calm down Lily. Rosie and I would never miss the family dinner night," said Fred greeting her with a hug.

"Fred!" said George weaving his way over to his son, "We have to go to Kings Cross. Roxanne is arriving in half an hour."

"Oh, Roxy is coming!" cried Lily, "For Christmas break?"

George nodded and beamed at Rose, "How are you Rosie?"

"Good thanks Uncle George. It'll be great to see Roxy again."

"She is thrilled the family dinner is on when she can be here. Lets get going Fred. Your Mum is staying here to help Gran with dinner."

Fred gave a wave of farewell and headed out of the house with his father. Rose and Lily walked into the living room and sat by the fire with James, Albus and Hugo.

"So… how are things going Rose?" asked James.

"Fine if you must know," said Rose, "So are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

"The ones about you romancing Liana Jones? You know, the famous singer from France."

The slight pink tinge to James cheeks gave the answer away causing Rose to laugh with Lily, Albus and Hugo.

"Is it serious?" asked Lily, her eyes dancing with glee, "Or another fling to add to the pile?"

"I don't know," shrugged James, "Its early days. It could be serious."

"Do you guys have anything in common?" asked Hugo.

"Yeah… why do we have to discuss my love life? What about Hugo's or Albus'? They never get mentioned!"

"Well," said Albus, "I am seeing nobody. Hugo?"

"I have a date tomorrow night. A girl from my class."

"Oh! Who is she?"

"Payton Cresswell. The granddaughter of Dirk Cresswell."

The group nodded.

"She is really smart," said Hugo, "And funny."

"As long as you have a good time, is what matters… and you know, if this is it," said Rose, "You can bring her to the next family dinner night."

"I think I'll wait a year before doing that," said Hugo with a smile, "You know how crazy it gets… generally when Aunt Fleur starts to sing like Celeste Warbeck."

"That, I am _not_ looking forward to," said James looking over at Fleur as she poured another glass of wine.

"Rose!"

Rose looked up and smiled at Victoire and Teddy. She stood up and gave Victoire a hug and one to Teddy, "How are you both?"

"Oh we are fine!" smiled Victoire with a swish of her long, silky, near white like hair, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, in private?"

Rose gave a nod and headed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Rose seated herself on the bed as Victoire examined her reflection in the dresser's mirror.

"Lovely dear," commented the mirror.

"I know," she smiled before turning to Rose, "I hear you are a dating that Malfoy boy, Scorpius."

"I am," said Rose keeping neutral expression on her face.

"I am concerned for you Rose," said Victoire, "He is in a lot of trouble, as you well know. Charged for the murder of an innocent man."

"What are you not saying Victoire?" asked Rose doing her best to keep the bitterness from her tone.

Her older cousin by seven years sat on the stool by the dressing table and looked at Rose with sincere concern, "I think you are making a mistake. Even if they find Scorpius innocent… I believe he will still go to Azkaban for some charge so the Ministry doesn't look stupid. He will forever live with a tarnished record. You will be tarnished as well."

Rose looked at Victoire in shock, "Are you more worried that _you_ will be known as the cousin of the Weasley girl who was involved with a man charged for murder?"

"Rose! I am thinking of you!"

"You never think of anyone but yourself! I don't know what Teddy sees in you! You are shallow! Victoire, if you really cared about my well being you would be offering to help! Instead you are pointing out facts I already know!"

Rose stood up and pulled open the bedroom door, running downstairs and leaving her cousin sitting on the stool in shock. Rose quickly composed her self as she entered the living room. Around her, everyone pretended they had not heard her every yelled word travel down the staircase, although Fleur turned her back to Rose as she walked past.

"You okay?" whispered Hugo as Rose sat beside him.

"Fine."

Rose sat silently as everyone fell back into proper conversation. It was another ten minutes before Victoire came downstairs. She sat far across the room from Rose with Teddy in silence. As Molly called out that dinner was ready, George, Fred and Roxanne arrived.

"Roxy!" cried Angelina embracing her daughter tightly.

"Hi Mum," laughed Roxanne before greeting everyone else.

Fred made his way over to James, Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily with a glance to his quiet cousin.

"Did someone slap Victoire?"

"Ask Rose," said Lily.

Fred looked at Rose who shook her head.

"I just spoke my mind."

"Everyone heard it," added James, "She called her shallow."

"Said she thinks of no one but her self," continued Albus.

"And she doesn't know what Ted sees in her," finished Hugo.

"Basically what everyone thinks but never says," said Lily, "Roxy!"

Roxanne gave a squeal and hugged Lily then the others before they moved into the dining room. The table had been extended and extra chairs brought in from around the house. Rose was forced to sit beside Victoire by everyone in a silent agreement. Lily shot Rose a sympathetic look while Fleur gave Rose a look, expecting her to apologise. Rose simply turned away from her Aunt and ate in silence. The conversation at the table was awkward and poor Roxanne was confused.

"Did everyone take a vow of silence?" whispered Roxanne to Lily.

Lily whispered back what had happened quickly with Roxanne's mouth dropping open. She looked up at Rose with the same sympathetic look before asking Ron to pass her the pork chops.

Come dessert Rose was ready to tear her hair out at having to listen to Victoire's pathetic, fake little sobs.

She pushed her plate away and looked at her cousin in near outrage, "I didn't ask you to meddle in my life."

"I am concerned for you!" cried back Victoire as everyone looked on with opened mouths.

"I'm not in any danger and he is _innocent_!"

"So you say!"

"Yes, so I say!" said Rose standing up, "I don't care what you think, or anyone else for that matter! This is my belief and Merlin dammit, I love him! Just like you love Teddy! None of you know him the way I do. My love for him is real. Deal with it!"

Rose pushed back her chair and left the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and cardigan and left to the sound of her grandmother's voice.

"Why couldn't we leave that area alone tonight?"

* * *

"I thought you had your family dinner on?" asked Scorpius as he let Rose in.

"I did," she said irritably, "Bloody Victoire and her philosophy on my life!"

"Ah, the Priss strikes again, I see?"

"She… and her mother! They are not Weasley material, I swear!"

Scorpius pulled Rose towards him and slid his arms around her waist, "Don't let her get to you, babe. She isn't worth it and you know it."

"I know. I was having a really good night. Roxanne is home for the Christmas break… it was just relaxing."

Scorpius kissed Rose on the forehead, "It'll all work out."

Rose nodded, letting out a deep breath, silently praying that Tuesday night would bring about some new bits of evidence to help prove Scorpius' innocence.

**A/N: So Rose had a tough night thanks to her cousin. Hermione opened her trunk of secrets to Rose and is supporting her plan to get some secrets out in the open to help Scorpius… will it all work out? Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Tuesday Night

**A/N: Well I am using my long weekend to write this. It is Thursday night and I have no work tomorrow, Saturday or Sunday. To know what I do just check out my profile page. You'll even see a horrible picture of me… keep the vomit bucket handy! Ha, ha! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I look nothing like J.K Rowling, so that should give you an indication.**

_Chapter Eight: Tuesday Night_

_**Four Months and One Week Ago**_

Rose stared at her reflection. Even still looking herself the outfit changed her appearance. The black, silk robe was firmly fitted from her bust to her waist where it rippled out becomingly. There was no doubt about it that Astoria Malfoy had plenty of style. Rose turned away and slipped on the black stilettos as she sat on her bed. Matilda exited the bathroom and did a twirl for Rose and Hilda, who stood by the window.

"Very… revealing?" said Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Hilda brought it," said Matilda eyeing her reflection in the mirror.

She was dressed in a bright red halter neck dress that was so snug fitting; there was no hiding her curves. She pulled on the slinky, see-through cloak, but it made the outfit no more decent.

"That is how Amanda gets about," said Hilda walking over in her black, male robe outfit. She lifted three phials labelled with the drinkers name and handed one to Rose and Matilda, "Drink up."

Rose looked down at her dark blue drink and cringed, "This won't taste good."

She gulped it down and coughed violently. Matilda grabbed her throat, making silent gagging motions while Hilda gave a shiver and shook her head in disgust.

"Baked beans!" gasped Matilda.

"Argh…cabbage," shuddered Hilda.

"Pumpkin and egg!" said Rose before looking at her hands.

Her body was rippling all over. Her fingers became longer and paler. Her waist dropped half a size and she grew somewhat taller by an inch. Her friends had changed also with Hilda shrugging into her new identity. Matilda was looking at her reflection, touching her red, plump lips and tanned complexion.

"She really is a tart," came Matilda's voice, "Our voices!"

"Go up an octave," said Hilda, "Amanda has one of those damn annoying voices."

Matilda pulled a face and cleared her throat, "Astoria! You look darling!"

"Perfect," nodded Hilda in a gruff tone, "Rose… speak clearly and pronounce everything perfectly. You need to sound smooth and calming, yet still keep people on their toes."

Rose gave a nod and pursed her lips together, "Digby. How nice it is to see you this evening."

Hilda smiled, "Sure would fool me if I didn't know it were you. Now, we have about three hours with this batch and we have wasted ten already. Hold my hand."

Rose gripped onto the hand of Digby and Amanda's small hand. She closed her eyes and left with a crack. A moment later she opened them and looked up at the home of Adam Zabini.

"Spilt up. It will look weird if we are all arriving together. Astoria always arrives a few moments after Draco… Mattie, just slip in… trust me, my Uncle will find you. Lie and say you lost your shoe or something. He'll fall for it… and Digby arrives alone, so I am fine."

Rose headed in first. Her heart was pumping a mile a minute. She stepped inside the manor, ignoring the house elf as only Astoria would. She ran her hands over the black robe dress and took a deep breath.

"Be calm. Astoria has control of her self… think grace like Audrey Hepburn," she murmured softly before the doors opened and let her in.

In walked Rose, nodding to those who acknowledged her. She accepted a glass of wine and took a sip, almost spitting the spicy taste back into the glass.

"My darling!"

Rose turned and almost fell back in alarm as Draco Malfoy embraced her.

"There you are!" said Rose the line about Astoria being ever affectionate towards her husband running through her mind, "I was looking for you."

Draco nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "Hmm, new perfume?"

"Something I decided to try out."

"I thought you would never stop using the daisy one. I'm glad you did. It was a bit tiresome."

Rose nodded, her mind ringing alarm bells, "Oh… I should go speak with Amanda."

Draco looked over at the red-frocked Amanda and nodded, "It would be rude."

Rose, feeling reluctance but not showing it, kissed Draco affectionately on the cheek and walked casually over to Amanda.

"Astoria! How are you?" cried Matilda.

"We need to talk. It has been ages."

Matilda gave a nod and the pair moved to the back of the room, "Is everything okay?" she whispered before saying aloud, "Oh I love your robe!"

"I stuffed up the perfume! And we didn't think of the memories of Astoria, Amanda and Digby! They'll know they didn't come!" hissed Rose before smiling, "And your dress… it is very… red."

"Didn't Hils tell you? The draught makes them dream what the maker wants. They'll dream they came tonight. I knew she would forget to tell you!" said Matilda laughing, "I brought it in France! Isn't it darling?"

"Astoria! Amanda!"

Rose and Matilda turned with smiles to a woman with dark hair and features.

"Oh how are you?" cried Matilda shooting a look of confusion to Rose.

Matilda kissed the woman on both cheeks while Rose merely nodded.

"You look tired Astoria," said the woman, "It isn't a wonder with your son. Still with that Weasley girl then?"

"Yes, he is," said Rose feigning a look of disgust.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind her being half-blood, but being a Weasley makes matters different with your husband."

"Sorry?" said Matilda, "Am I, like, missing something here?"

The woman laughed and Rose gave an amused smile.

"My dear you have a lot to learn girly! And my manners! I knew who you were Amanda, your fiancée never lied about your, err, beauty."

"I know... so many faces to remember!" laughed Matilda.

"Well, as Astoria knows, I am Kelly Begant. My dear cousin is Digby's passed wife. Poor man. He has never been the same."

"So, what about Draco and the Weasley's?"

"The Malfoy's have disliked those Weasley's for years now. When they discovered about the romance between Scorpius and that young Weasley girl… well, what I heard, was that Lucius flew off the handle in a rage! But Astoria would know, wouldn't you darling?"

Rose gave a small shrug, "I am simply… torn."

"As any mother would be. Protect your child or your loyalty to your husband."

Kelly gave Rose a pat on the arm and gave a cry of delight at the sight of someone else. She waddled off leaving Rose and Matilda.

"Recorded it," whispered Matilda before stepping away into the crowded room.

Rose headed over to the table with a few platters of food out. She selected what looked the most edible and wandered around.

"Astoria, I have to speak with you."

Rose turned around seeing a woman with somewhat, similar features.

"Oh hello Cat," said Hilda as she went past.

Cat gave Digby a nod before leading Rose out to the empty balcony.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Cat.

Rose frowned and reached into her pocket, switching on her recording device, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about that night! I just heard your husband having a hushed conversation with Blaise about it!" snarled Cat, "How can you stand by and let it happen?"

"Cat, I don't know what you are on about."

"Oh yeah. Typical of you, cousin. Play the stupid oblivious game… you may be the family beauty and the one to make the best marriage but you have no care for your son!"

Cat stormed off in a huff leaving Rose standing on the balcony in confusion. As she went to switch off the recording device, Draco came out looking at her in concern.

"Everything okay?"

"Cat is mad with me."

"Oh?" said Draco looking into the ballroom then back at Astoria, "About?"

"I believe it has to do with our son."

"What does she know?" he asked in a hush tone, "Everything? Something?"

"I don't know! You are the one speaking publicly about it to your friends."

"Blaise is my closet friend. His son is friends with Scorpius! How else are we to keep tabs on Scorpius?"

Rose said nothing and Draco gave a firm nod before kissing her full on the lips tenderly.

"Darling, we promised this would not come between us. I love you despite what you say. We will sort this out."

"How? Who will be safe in the end?"

Draco gave a sigh, "Here we go again. The same argument that never ends! I don't know! But I will think of something!"

"Well it is taking you a while," said Rose angrily before walking back inside to the crowded room and grabbing a glass of wine, so that Draco, if he mentioned the fight to the real Astoria, she might use being drunk as an excuse for not remembering it.

"We have to talk," said Hilda standing beside her and nodding to a woman giving him the eyes, "I have something I recorded."

"So do I and Amanda," whispered Rose, "I could leave now. I did just have a fight with Draco."

"Your place?"

Rose nodded and left quietly. She apperated at the front door and glanced at her watch. According to it she still had a good twenty minutes left as Astoria. As she sat on her bed, her door opened. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"Calm down, its me," came her mother's voice.

Rose lowered the pillow as Hilda arrived.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," she said as Matilda arrived.

Hermione looked at Matilda's outfit in alarm causing Matilda to groan.

"Horrible, I know. I think I got pinched on the behind more then ten times. And not from your uncle either, Hilda."

Rose kicked off the black shoes and fell back against her pillows, "I had to kiss him… Scorpius' father! More then once! I need to brush my teeth."

Rose hurried into her bathroom and shut the door. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed them furiously. After rinsing her mouth out and wiping her face clean she pulled out the recording device from her pocket. Exiting the bathroom, her hands slowly began forming back into their regular form. She grew shorter and became half a size bigger again.

"That feels better," said Matilda pulling a jumper over the dress and pulling jeans on under the skirt.

"Is Hugo out with Payton again?" asked Rose sitting on her bed beside her mother.

Hermione nodded, "Did everything go okay, girls?"

"Fine," said Rose as Hilda grabbed the sound projector for the recording devices.

Matilda pushed hers in first and all listened to Kelly's tale again.

"… _well, what I heard, was that Lucius flew off the handle in a rage_!"

"Doesn't surprise me. And it could make the Wizengamot think that Lucius may have something to do with the murder," said Hilda.

Rose, Matilda and Hermione nodded in silence as Rose connected her recording device.

"_Tell me about that night! I just heard your husband having a hushed conversation with Blaise about it! How can you stand by and let it happen_?"

"_Cat, I don't know what you are on about_."

"_Oh yeah. Typical of you, cousin. Play the stupid oblivious game… you may be the family beauty and the one to make the best marriage but you have no care for your son_!"

"So Astoria knows more then she is letting on," said Hilda, "Then wouldn't Scorpius know that?"

"Maybe he finds it to painful to even think about," said Hermione, "It would hurt a child if their mother didn't support them when she had the ability to."

"And like you say, Hilda. Astoria has connections that Lucius and Draco dream of having," added Rose.

"_I believe it has to do with our son_."

"_What does she know? Everything? Something_?"

"_I don't know! You are the one speaking publicly about it to your friends_."

"_Blaise is my closet friend. His son is friends with Scorpius! How else are we to keep tabs on Scorpius_?"

"_Darling, we promised this would not come between us. I love you despite what you say. We will sort this out_."

"_How? Who will be safe in the end_?"

"_Here we go again. The same argument that never ends! I don't know! But I will think of something_!"

"That is gold," said Matilda, "Draco knows and so does Blaise."

"Wait until you listen to this… its not a lot but it is something that will give us and the real investigators a direction," said Hilda plugging in her device.

"_So, did you hear what Lucius is doing_?"

"_What_?" came Digby's gruff voice.

"_They are letting Scorpius take the fall. Their on heir! Crazy wouldn't you say? Young chap like him._"

"_But why_?"

"_Personally, I reckon it is to keep him away from that young Weasley girl. Would contaminate the blood line hey? Young girl like her. A Weasley and half-blood at that_!"

Hilda hit the off button and looked at Rose, "You."

"Me," nodded Rose quietly, "But, the guy says, without saying it that Scorpius didn't do it."

Matilda nodded.

"But it all comes back to me," said Rose standing up, "Lucius flew into a rage when he heard… he and Draco hired someone to really confirm it… the guy confirmed it so… so out of anger Lucius killed him! Scorpius came in and saw it… he tried to save the guy and if he did, the guy would have pointed the finger at Lucius anyway… so Scorpius is taking the fall to save Lucius' arse and to keep him away from me… who would taint the bloodline."

"Bloody purebloods," muttered Matilda, "No offence to you Hilda."

"Oh don't worry, I agree."

"Perhaps you should show these to your father in the morning," said Hermione, "He will want to help now."

Rose looked up at Hilda and Matilda, who both nodded.

"And we'll need to speak to Scorpius," said Rose, "He needs to tell us everything."

"And your Uncle and father."

* * *

That night Hilda and Matilda stayed over. All three went to bed feeling somewhat satisfied but also uneasy. All knew they would be more involved in the case but if it helped save Scorpius from a murder charge then it was all the more worth it.

Rose woke first and showered. Stepping into her bedroom fully dressed she was greeted to Matilda sitting on her mattress looking bleary eyed.

"I had the most wonderful dream," said Matilda, "I got married to Fred."

Rose laughed as she sat on her unmade bed, "You only just got back together."

"I know… but it may happen."

"It will happen," came Hilda's grumpy voice, "You two have this weird connection. You broke up and the magnetic connection drove you right back together. Happy ending for you both!"

Matilda smiled up at the ceiling before jumping up and grabbing her clothes, "I'll go and shower."

As the door snapped shut Rose stood and began making her bed.

"I met someone last night," said Hilda quietly.

"How? You were dressed as Digby."

"She knew who I really was, Rose. Her name is Eleanor Green. I have seen her before, as me… but last night she spoke to me and whispered 'Hello Hilda, nice get up'."

Rose looked over at Hilda in alarm, "She could give us away."

"She won't… we spoke and she admitted to watching me all the time with more intentions then a friendship. She is amazing Rose."

"That's good to hear Hilda."

Hilda smiled and sat up, "I hope it is the one… I'm happy for you and Mattie, but it gets tiring being the odd one out all the time."

Rose smiled, "Then I really do hope it is the one for you."

* * *

Ron and Harry sat at the kitchen table in silence, listening to the three recordings. He wrote notes down as Hermione, Rose, Hilda and Matilda watched on. Hugo stood at the doorway quietly with Albus and Lily.

"…_Young girl like her. A Weasley and half-blood at that_!"

Silence filled the room as Harry switched off the projector. He took a deep breath, while Ron kept his eyes on the parchment before him.

"So… that's all?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Rose, Hilda and Matilda in unison.

"And Hermione, you knew about this?"

"I did," nodded Hermione.

"Girls… this is… what you three did was wrong," said Harry, "But you have given us a lead we wouldn't have gotten without your help. Thankfully you all took precautions so this evidence can't be thrown out of court. Therefore, we will take this with us and play it to the other Aurors working on the case. But, we need to speak to Scorpius again. He is obviously not telling us things that will help him."

"We'll head in off, in what, ten minutes Harry?" said Ron, finally speaking.

Harry gave nod.

Rose stood and walked over to her brother and two cousins. Albus stood silently before turning and walking into the lounge room. Rose hurriedly followed him in with Lily and Hugo.

"Albus, are you okay?" asked Rose.

Albus whirled around in anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was something Mattie, Hilda and I planned-"

"What, so now I'm not close enough to be in on something? Rose, you always have said we are more then just cousins, that we are best friends! And now you keep me in dark when you are planning something that puts you in danger!"

"I'm sorry. Its just that… you wouldn't have agreed!"

"I would have understood if you explained! Merlin Rose! What has happened here? We used to be close… and now you have just forgotten about me."

Rose looked at Albus in shock. He turned away from her, glaring out the window.

"Albus… I'm sorry… I-I didn't realise."

"Of course you didn't. Lover boy has a bad day and you go running right to him. If I have a bad day, you just say 'Oh Al, that's no good but tomorrow will be better'. Sometimes I feel it really is you who cares just about yourself and Victoire who cares about others!"

Rose said nothing as she took a deep breath. With one last look at Albus she walked out of the lounge room and back to the kitchen. She sat down beside Matilda in silence and let out a long, deep breath.

**A/N: I know it isn't nearly as long as previous chapters but I had to leave it here. Anyway, review to find out what Scorpius has been keeping secret! Oh and I have began planning another Rose/Scorpius fic. It will be called Unwanted Betrothal. I have actually made a trailer for it and it will be up on You Tube in a few weeks. My user name is the same as the one I use now.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Unwanted Arrival

**A/N: So, so sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. My USB stick broke and I had no backup chapters for this story. I have brought a new one but also plan on keeping backup copies. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the trailer to 'UNWANTED BETROTHAL' is now on You Tube.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Nine: The Unwanted Arrival_

Scorpius stopped stirring his cup of soup and headed to the front door. The doorbell had sounded twice and the knocking was constant.

"Keep your robes on, I'm coming!" he shouted as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

At what he saw he stood still and stared at. Standing in his front door step was his girlfriend, Hilda, Matilda, Hugo, Lily, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"We need to talk to you," said Harry, flashing his badge to prove the talk was about official business.

Ron did the same and Scorpius stepped back and let everyone in. He shot Rose a curious look as she went past with a slight meek look on her face. In the kitchen he sat down at the table with Ron and Harry who pulled note pads out with ink and quills.

"We believe you are keeping vital information away from us that will help you in court," said Harry firmly.

"No I'm not," said Scorpius swiftly without the blink of an eye.

Ron let out a sharp breath and glanced over at Rose standing at the kitchen counter beside her mother and Lily, "We have proof."

Scorpius paled somewhat and leaned back in his chair, "How?"

Rose leaned against the kitchen counter while Hilda and Matilda looked down at the ground. Scorpius looked around at the three and frowned.

"How?" he demanded, "What proof?"

Harry pulled out the sound projector and three recordings. Before he plugged one of them in he looked at Scorpius.

"If I let you listen to this, you must tell us everything you know. Keeping secrets to protect people will not help you win this case."

"Fine," sighed Scorpius, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"You promise?" spoke up Rose suddenly, "Everything?"

Scorpius looked at her with a soft expression of honesty, "Everything."

She gave him a smile as Harry plugged in Matilda's recording. Scorpius listened to all three in silence. With every shred of evidence spilling from the projector he shifted in his seat more and more. Here before him was everything that could save him from the cells of Azkaban. Here before him was everything that could send his grandfather and most likely his father to Azkaban.

Rose watched Scorpius seeing his expression change ever so slightly. She moved to the seat beside him and gripped his hand under the table. She needed him to know he would be doing what was right. He needed to know that she didn't want him to be sent away to Azkaban, away from her for Merlin knew how long.

At the end of the recordings, Harry looked at Scorpius and cleared his throat.

"What does your mother know?"

Scorpius remained silent for a few moments. In his mind he was debating. If he told them everything he would still have the charge hanging over his head, but it would send the Auror's snooping further into his parent's world. Would it be worth it? Shoving his mother into the investigation?

"Scorpius?" whispered Rose.

He looked up at her, taking in those brown eyes. So dark yet so revealing of her emotions. He could see she was begging him to tell the truth, if not for himself but for her. He squeezed her hand tightly and turned to Harry and Ron.

"She knows everything," he said calmly, "She came into the room when I was trying to save the guy. She saw my father pull me off, saw my grandfather throw me out and say I would be blamed… she came out after me and said that she would fix this."

"Did she say anything when she saw you at the Auror office?" asked Ron.

"She won't come forward," said Scorpius quietly, "She won't be the family snitch. But she said she would work something out."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"It would have been extremely beneficial if you had told us this at the beginning," pointed out Harry.

"I was protecting her," shrugged Scorpius.

"I understand that. But this is withholding evidence and it is against the law to do so. However I will let it slide this time. Just don't let it happen again if ever the case arises," said Harry standing with his notepad, quill and ink put away.

Ron stood beside him and gave Scorpius a tight, small smile before looking at Harry, "Shall we go and call her in for questioning now?"

Harry nodded and looked to Rose then Hilda and Matilda, "Thank you girls."

The three nodded and with Scorpius, watched the other's leave with goodbyes. When Lily shut the door behind her Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Mind telling me how they got those recordings?" he asked.

"I take the credit for the idea," said Hilda with smiles from Rose and Matilda, "But Rose and Mattie did damn fine acting."

"Polyjuice potion?"

The three women nodded with smiles.

"So… who was my Mum?" asked Scorpius.

"I was," said Rose before pulling a face, "I had to kiss your father."

"Lovely," said Scorpius standing up, "Have you any idea how dangerous what you three did was?"

"No, we went into it with a mind set of getting drunk and throwing ourselves at the men," said Matilda sarcastically, "Of course we did Scorpius. But we did it for you because believe it or not, we are your friends and allies in this mess."

Scorpius gave a sigh, "That I know and I am grateful, its just… I didn't want my mother brought into this."

"She should already be involved in this," said Rose bluntly, "No mother should leave her son to rot in Azkaban."

"My family is nothing like yours Rose. Family doesn't matter. The Malfoy's stand for power, position and pureblood."

The three women said nothing but Hilda stood upright and raised an eyebrow.

"Well your family is as screwed up as mine," she said before heading to her bedroom.

"I'm just going to go and… feed the fish," said Matilda before heading outside to the fishpond.

Rose looked at Scorpius as he sat down at the table. Rose sat across from him and stared at him intently.

"You're scared," she said.

"I am not."

"Don't lie to me Scorpius," snapped Rose, "I know you are scared no matter what you try to say."

"He'll hurt her."

"Who?"

"My grandfather. He'll hurt my mother if she admits the truth."

"The Ministry can protect her. She won't be the only one dragged in for questioning. They'll bring in Adams father as well. He knows. Your father knows… everyone knows and all that needs to be done is finding one shred of proof."

"My mother's witness account."

Rose nodded reaching across the table and holding onto his hand, "You will be proven innocent. I know it."

* * *

_**Four Months Ago…**_

**IN QUESTIONING**

_Astoria Malfoy was brought into the Auror Department for questioning on the murder of Henry Wilson. New evidence has come into the hands of the Auror's working on the case once again questioning whether Scorpius Malfoy is or isn't innocent._

_A statement given by Harry Potter, head of the department, says, "The evidence merely requires further statements from those involved one way or another. It remains unclear the cases outcome."_

_We will keep you up to date on the facts of this case…_

Scorpius pushed the paper away along with his half eaten breakfast. Rose, who was preparing to head home after staying the night, looked at Scorpius curiously.

"Have you heard anything about my mother's questioning?" asked Scorpius.

"No. I can see what I can find out for you."

Scorpius nodded and stood up, walking over to Rose. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "Do you have to go?"

Rose leaned back against him and nodded, "I have to work this afternoon."

"Its only ten."

"I know. I have some assessments to check over before handing them in; otherwise I might not become Healer Weasley. Then who will torment the next lot of interns?"

Scorpius gave a sigh, "Well I suppose I can let you go… what time do you finish?"

"Midnight."

"Hilda and Matilda to?"

Rose nodded turning in his arms to face him properly, "I'll be back tomorrow night. I have the weekend off. How about you and I… I don't know, find somewhere nice to go? Just to spend some time alone, together?"

Scorpius smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Rose smiled and kissed him passionately and pulled back with a sigh. She felt a strange wave inside her, as if something wasn't going to be right in time to come. The physics words played through her mind making her close her eyes briefly. She opened them and saw Scorpius looking at her with worry.

"I love you," said Rose softly, "You know that, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "I love you too."

* * *

"_No!" she screamed in laughter as she dashed around the other side of the giant willow tree._

_She dodged his exaggerated reach for her and ran towards the calm lake. She glanced over her shoulder and saw he was gaining on her. Turning around she ran backwards a bit before his arms wrapped around her and spun her in a circle. She clung onto him, still laughing before he settled her on the around, still held in the safety of his arms._

"_I love you Rose," he said to her softly, his smiling face becoming one of complete and utter honesty._

_Rose looked at him in surprise before smiling softly, "I-I love you."_

"Rose!"

Rose gave a start and looked up at Jason, "Sorry."

"You went all weird on me girl. You had this goofy expression on your face like that Lockhart fellow does."

Rose stood up and shot Jason a disbelieving look, "I did not. I was just thinking."

"Right, well you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

Jason nodded before heading out of the staff room. Rose glanced at her watch and saw her dinner break was over. She grabbed her tray and shoved the scraps in the bin and placed the used tray with the others. Pulling her robe on, she headed out of the staffroom and to the waiting area. She scanned the room and came to a stand still.

He gave her a big warm grin and walked directly to her as if it wasn't unusual for him to meet people at their work.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm here to see you. I did ask, remember?"

Rose thought back and nodded, "I'm working at the moment though. I don't finish for another six hours."

"Right… how are you?"

Rose gave a sigh, "Bobby… it is good to see you… look, I finish at midnight. Meet me downstairs then. We can go have a drink or something."

Bobby gave a nod and stepped back from Rose. He looked a tad dejected but Rose's mind wasn't interested in feeling bad for that.

"I'll see you then."

Rose nodded and gave him a smile before hurrying away. When she rounded the corner and was hidden from view, she leaned on the wall, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, cursing Bobby for coming. Why did he come? Why couldn't he have just stayed away?

Rose gave a sigh and went right back into work, willing the hours to pass slowly or for Bobby to not show up at midnight for drinks. But the hours seemingly flew by faster then normal and as Rose took the elevator down in a half asleep state, there was Bobby, waiting for her near the elevator landing.

"Who is that?" asked Matilda raising an eyebrow.

"Bobby," sighed Rose, "A friend from Australia."

"Oh… he came to visit you?"

Rose nodded, "We are just friends."

"We trust you," said Hilda giving Matilda an annoyed look, "See you tomorrow. Come _on_ Mattie."

Rose walked over to Bobby and managed a small smile, "You didn't tell me you would be coming so soon."

"It has been a month and a half since you were in Kariston."

Rose nodded as they walked to the exit. Rose stepped out first, followed by Bobby. Rose led them to the bar her and Scorpius would go to before the drama with the case started. They didn't sit in Rose and Scorpius' normal seat but out in the bright light, where everyone would see them.

"Rose! Good to see you! How is your boyfriend?" asked Pete.

"He is busy with work," lied Rose with a smile, "This is a friend of mine, Bobby. He is from Australia."

Pete gave Bobby a nod and smile, "Welcome to England, Bobby."

Bobby smiled, "Thank you."

"So, what can I get you both?"

"I'll have my normal thanks," said Rose, "Bobby?"

"A beer thanks."

Pete gave a nod and went to get their drinks.

"So you are still with Scorpius then?" asked Bobby.

Rose nodded, "I love him."

"Rose… the kiss."

"Was a mistake," said Rose firmly, "I felt nothing from it other then surprise."

Bobby gave a nod, taking his beer from Pete with a tight, forced smile.

"Thanks Pete," said Rose taking her drink and having a sip before looking back at Bobby, "Is this why you came? To talk about the kiss?"

"And to see you. Pointless visit really," he said with a sigh, "You're with Scorpius and obviously happy."

"Not entirely happy," said Rose quietly, instantly regretting it as Bobby looked at her with interest, "I mean, I am happy with Scorpius but my life overall isn't that happy. The case is still four months away and the Aurors are still finding evidence… but Scorpius still hasn't been properly cleared."

"Will he be?"

"I can only hope so… it all comes down to his mother."

"What if he is sent to Azkaban Rose? What will you do?"

Rose said nothing and stared down at her drink. That was something she didn't want to think about. There were many questions attached to that thought. How long would he be locked away? Ten years? Twenty years? Life even? Would he be given the kiss? Then came the thought of how would she cope if he were locked away? Would she let go what they have and move on? She knew Scorpius would tell her to, but even thinking of that made Rose feel a wave of panic and fear flow through her. Life without Scorpius was inconceivable. No matter what, she always went running back to the safety of his arms.

"I don't know," said Rose honestly, "I don't even want to think about that."

* * *

Rose crawled into bed an hour later, having told Bobby she had plans for the weekend with Scorpius. It turned out Bobby was staying around for two weeks. He also mentioned he wanted to meet her family and Scorpius.

Rose spent the next day at work, bringing a small suitcase packed for her weekend away with Scorpius. She didn't mention anything about Bobby to Hilda, Matilda or Jason. They didn't ask taking from her silence it didn't go that entirely well. When her shift ended, Rose changed into her normal clothes quickly and left with a quick goodbye to her friends.

She apperated to Matilda, Hilda's and Scorpius' place walking into the house without a care.

"I'm here!" she cried dropping her bag by the door, "Scorpius!"

She walked through to the dining room and stopped. Sitting at the table with Scorpius was his mother. Scorpius stood and walked over to Rose. He gave her a brief hug and quick kiss on the cheek before leading her to sit at the table beside him.

"Mother, this is Rose," he said keeping a hold of Rose's hand under the table.

"Mrs Malfoy," said Rose with a nod.

Astoria arched an eyebrow, taking in her appearance. Rose's red-brown hair was loose, sitting at her shoulder's. Her face had minimal makeup and her clothes were black, skinny leg jeans and a white shirt.

"Mother thought it was time to visit me," said Scorpius, his voice sounding rather crisp.

"How did you know where Scorpius was?" asked Rose.

Astoria said nothing causing Scorpius to tense.

"Don't mind her rudeness Rose. She is like this naturally. So, shall we get going?"

"Where are you two going?" demanded Astoria as Scorpius stood up with Rose.

"Away."

"We haven't finished talking."

"Why should it matter? It took you a month to need to see me Mother. I suppose you can wait another month."

Scorpius collected his bag from the kitchen counter and led Rose out to the front door. Rose grabbed her bag and gripped onto Scorpius' hand as he apperated them both away.

* * *

Rose gasped out loud as her feet landed on soft ground. She spun around at the loud crash behind her and saw a wave roll onto the shore.

"Where are we?"

"Coastline of France," said Scorpius, "I inherited a house along here from Grandmother Narcissa."

He tugged Rose's hand and she turned around. Behind them was a white, small manor with blue guttering and shutters. They walked up to it hand in hand. Scorpius pushed the white, wooden gate open and led the way up the stairs built into the ground to the front, well cared for veranda. Rose turned back and took in the ocean view as Scorpius unlocked the front door and let them in.

They walked into a large sitting room with crème coloured leather lounges with short wooden legs. The carpet was a chocolate brown with white walls. The walls were covered in family photographs.

Scorpius led Rose through the sitting room to a muggle styled kitchen. Rose looked around it surprised, half expecting a house elf to pop out.

"My grandmother came here alone a lot of the time. She actually spent most of her time here before her death last year."

"Its beautiful."

Scorpius nodded, "I love it here. She knew that and wanted me to have the place. Follow me."

Scorpius pushed open the side door of the kitchen and led Rose into a hallway. They went up the staircase and walked along it to the end door. Scorpius pushed it open and they walked into the master bedroom. The wall facing the door was painted a dark green with the rest painted white. The plush white carpet was soft on their feet. The big window had a window seat with heavy curtains tied back. In the middle of the room, against the feature wall was a huge bed with a silver, silk quilt with lace edging. Pillows were piled on it making Rose wonder why on earth someone could have so many pillows.

"Let me take that," said Scorpius taking he bag and heading to one of the two closed doors.

He pushed one open and stepped into the walk in-wardrobe.

"Is the other door the bathroom?" asked Rose walking over to the window seat to watch the sky darken slowly.

"Yeah. There is a spa in there."

Rose nodded and smiled up at Scorpius as he stood behind her and ran a hand down her arm. She shivered slightly at his touch and stood up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. He lifted her up, with her legs around his waist, and carried her to the bed never once letting her lips leave his…

**A/N: There you go… not that long, but I will try to get chapter ten up soon along with Unwanted Betrothal! But until then. here is a sneak peek at Unwanted Betrothal:**

Scorpius took a sharp breath and stepped closer to Rose, only to have Chase and Albus move their hands to their wand pockets.

"I knew the moment I met you, you would be trouble," snarled Scorpius, "Prancing about with… with all your Weaselness. In the end you are nothing more then a mere half blood!"

"At least my ego doesn't fill the Great Hall!" shot back Rose, "You think you are a bloody God because of all your money and supposed family power!"

"Yeah? Well at least I can afford decent clothes!"

"Oh my Merlin, you are pathetic. You buy your school clothes from the same shop as I do, Malfoy. When you find something decent to argue with me about, do let me know!"

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Apologize

**A/N: I was watching some Draco/Hermione videos on YouTube and felt in the mood to start writing this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Ten: Apologize_

_**Three Months and Three Weeks Ago…**_

"Mum, Dad, this is Bobby."

Hermione and Ron looked at Rose expressionless and then at Bobby, who was smiling at them warmly. Rose managed a tight smile and looked at her mother with a slight raised eyebrow, begging her to say something.

"Right!" said Hermione stepping forward and shaking Bobby's hand, "Bobby… where are you from?"

"Australia. Rose needed a friend and I accepted the offer," he said, the thick Australian accent coming through, "You have a lovely home Mrs Weasley."

Hermione just nodded and the group moved to the kitchen, where Hermione and Rose set about making coffee.

"Bobby is?" whispered Hermione.

"A friend and unexpected visitor," replied Rose concentrating on measuring out the spoonfuls of coffee, "He wants to meet Scorpius."

"Is that wise?"

"No… Scorpius knows he is here. He doesn't want to meet him. He thinks Bobby has other intentions."

Hermione looked over at Bobby chatting away to a silent Ron who was studying him critically. Hermione gave a nod.

"Well he is doing his best to impress your father, that's for sure."

"I'm sure Dad will think anyone is better then Scorpius," said Rose as Hermione poured the hot water into the coffees.

Hermione gave a slight tilt of the head, "He is your father and ultimately wants you to be happy… but no one will ever be good enough for his little girl."

Rose gave her mother a small smile, "I need to ask Dad something anyway. I keep putting it off for fear of the answer, but Scorpius wants an answer."

"His mother?"

Rose nodded and poured the milk in as her mother stirred them. Together they carried two cups each to the dining room table. Rose sat beside Bobby, across from her father who gave her his warm smile.

"So Bobby," he said seriously, "What do you do with yourself?"

"Well, I was working for my Aunt but quit. Now I am looking for something new," answered Bobby.

"Jobless then."

Bobby nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Not for long hopefully."

"Our Rosie is going to be a fine doctor!"

Rose blushed a little at her father's boasting and sipped her coffee.

"So, when are you heading back to Australia?" asked Hermione.

"End of this week probably."

"Back to Kariston?"

"No… Sydney I think."

The doorbell rang and Rose jumped up, excusing her self. She hurried to the front door and opened it, surprised to see Scorpius standing there with a bunch of flowers.

"Hi," he said with a crooked smile of love, "Surprise."

"Indeed," said Rose nervously greeting him with a peck on the cheek, "Very unexpected."

"These are for you," he said handing her the flowers.

Rose took them with a genuine smile, still standing in the doorway with him on the front steps.

"So… can I come in?" he asked.

At the same time Hermione called out from the dining room, "Who is it Rosie?"

"Scorpius," said Rose, ignoring her mother, "Bobby is here."

Scorpius stared at her in silence. He slowly pulled his cloak off, which Rose took and hung up in the hallway coat cupboard. Scorpius glanced to the doorway of the dining room and finally back to Rose.

"Is he now… chatting up your folks to make them think he is better then me?"

"You know I don't think of him in that way," said Rose shutting the front door and looking at Scorpius worriedly, "Please be civil."

"Civil with the guy trying to steal my girlfriend?" said Scorpius resentfully before sighing at Rose's pleading expression, "Fine. But only because I don't need to deal with anymore crap… and because I love you."

Rose smiled and hugged him, "Thankyou."

She led him into the dining room with a smile. Bobby stopped talking about something random and looked at Scorpius in surprise. Hermione turned in her seat and gave Scorpius a welcoming smile, while Ron looked surprised at the visitor.

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Weasley," said Scorpius with a nod.

"Oh flowers?" said Hermione with a smile to Rose.

"I know. Aren't they lovely?"

Hermione stood and went over to the kitchen with Rose once again as Scorpius took an end seat between Rose's seat and Ron.

Bobby sat in silence as Ron queried Scorpius on how he was going. Hermione found a vase in a cupboard and filled it with water as Rose removed the roses and babies breath from the wrapping. She smelt each rose individually as Hermione arranged them, keeping an eye on the three men.

"Bobby is not impressed," murmured Hermione.

Rose lowered a rose she was smelling and looked at the men. Scorpius caught her eye and gave her a discreet wink. A blush crept to Rose's cheeks as she looked away with a smile.

"Well I wish he would stop thinking I would leave Scorpius for him without a moments thought," said Rose in an annoyed tone, "I care for him as a friend and he is a great guy Mum."

"I can see that. Perhaps he wants you to know that should things go badly for Scorpius that he is here for you."

"Oh yeah, go for second best when the boyfriend is behind bars," scoffed Rose before shaking her head and turning around to stare out the doorway to the laundry and backyard, "I can't imagine life without him, Mum."

"I felt that way… with… with him," said Hermione quietly, looking a tad reminiscent, "I got through it… and it is something you need to prepare, just in case."

Rose took a deep breath before turning around, "Lets get back to the table. Dad is out of conversation."

Rose walked back to the table, followed by Hermione, and sat between Scorpius and Bobby. Scorpius openly held onto her hand and gave her a smile.

"So Bobby," said Scorpius lightly, "How are you finding your stay here?"

"Great," nodded Bobby, "England is a lovely country. I went and saw all the old castles over the weekend. Took photos for my mother. She loves the old muggle history."

"I'm sure Rose has been a wonderful tour guide."

"She hasn't had time to show me around."

"Oh really?"

"Really. She has been pretty busy with her work, haven't you Rose?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer when Scorpius cut her off.

"Well she is a very dedicated person to her work, family and loved ones."

"I'm not saying she isn't."

"I never said you did."

"Ah Dad!" cut in Rose with a slight laugh to break the bicker between Scorpius and Bobby, "Scorpius would like to speak to you, in private about… about the thing."

Ron gave a nod and stood up, "Ah, Scorpius… in my office?"

Scorpius stood and followed Ron from the room. Hermione quickly stood and took the coffee cups, muttering about washing them and bringing washing in from the line. Rose turned in her chair to face Bobby, her expression neutral.

"Nice bloke," commented Bobby, "Very charming with his words."

"Why are you trying to impress my parents? Mainly my father?" asked Rose bluntly.

"Well you talked about your family a lot. I just wanted to meet them."

"I talk to all my friends about my family, but they don't suddenly decide they need to meet them."

Bobby said nothing and Rose let out a slow breath and stood up, walking over to the window and staring out it in silence.

"I like you… a lot," said Bobby standing also and looking at her, "I can't help it… you have… this elegance about you… big magic eyes the colour of the sky… I'm drawn to you Rose… my English Rose."

Rose spun around, "I'm not _your_ English Rose. I am _his_ Rose. Bobby, I have made this clear over and over to you. I love him, not you. I care for you as a friend."

"He is arrogant Rose!"

"To you because you are a threat for my heart!" cried Rose in outrage, "Underneath that is someone more amazing then you will ever know! He is caring, funny… charming… Merlin he makes me blush like a silly school girl!"

Bobby strode forward and pulled Rose into a kiss. Rose shoved him away, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Both her and Bobby looked up at the doorway and saw Ron and Scorpius standing there.

Scorpius seemingly dove across the table and shoved Bobby down to the ground, his fist raised.

"No!" screamed Rose grabbing Scorpius' hand tightly, "Don't, please… you don't need anymore drama, remember?"

Scorpius was breathing heavily, glaring down at Bobby in utmost hate.

"He isn't worth it," said Ron to Scorpius calmly, "Let him go, mate."

Rose knelt down to Scorpius' level, "Scorpius… please… for me."

Hermione walked in, her eyes widening at the drama and knocked over chairs and crooked table. Finally Scorpius shoved Bobby down and stood up, pulling Rose up with him. Bobby stood and fixed his clothing up. Rose looked at Bobby with cold eyes.

"I want you to leave," said Rose her voice shaking, "And I never want to see or hear from you again."

Bobby nodded and left the house without another word. When the door snapped shut Rose looked at Scorpius.

"Lets go to my room," said Rose to Scorpius quietly, "Please."

* * *

Rose shut her bedroom door as Scorpius looked around her room. He instantly spotted the photo of her and Bobby and grabbed it, glaring down at it.

"Lovely," said Scorpius coldly turning to Rose, "So was there more to this… this 'friendship', Rose?"

"No," said Rose taking the photo and tossing it into the bin, "He wouldn't get the fact through his skull."

Scorpius sat on the bed, breathing deeply, "I lost it… when I saw him kiss you… I just snapped."

Rose sat beside him and clutched onto his hand, "You know, I know you wouldn't have normally lost it like that… what did my father tell you?"

"She wouldn't say a word to help. She kept silent," said Scorpius, "They know she knows something and the only way they can get her to talk is at the hearing. Apparently there is a spell in the courtroom that will make a person speak honestly, even when they don't want to."

"So there is still hope?"

"As long as the other lawyer doesn't put forward a case that my mother isn't a worthy enough witness."

"She was there, at the house. That fact is known," said Rose, "You know, you could always speak to my mother about the confusing stuff. She will be glad enough to help you out."

Scorpius nodded, "Your father asked me to do something though."

"What's that?"

"Prepare for the worst outcome. The Kiss."

Rose looked at Scorpius in shock, "No."

"It is a big possibility, Rose."

"No! It won't happen okay? We will get your mother on that bloody stand, even if it becomes a matter of life and death!"

"You would die to see me innocent?" asked Scorpius in slight amusement.

"Yes," said Rose honestly, "Because at least I wouldn't have to live without you."

Scorpius' face softened, "Rose… Rose how can…" Scorpius stood off the bed and knelt down in front of her, "Rose, I know we never spoke about this… but I have thought about it… will you marry me?"

Rose stared at Scorpius stunned before laughing in surprise and nodding, "Yes… yes I'll marry you!"

Scorpius stood up and kissed her passionately, falling onto the bed with her. Rose pulled away laughing as he rolled off her and lay besides her, smiling.

"I never planned to ask you like this," he admitted, "More so at a romantic dinner."

"A surprise one is always better," said Rose, feeling light headed, "Wow… wow."

"I know," murmured Scorpius, "Now I need to find you a ring."

"That can wait."

Rose turned her face towards his and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling up feeling more content then ever.

* * *

"How do you know this?"

"Apparently he was bragging to his friends that it was a legal contract. If he found nothing he would be paid one million galleons for his efforts… double that if he found something."

"The photo proves he found something."

"Something a family like the Malfoy's don't want to pay for finding out," said Harry, "This is all circumstantial evidence though… we need full on proof."

Terry Boot nodded, "We need the rights to search the property again. Even Henry Wilson's house."

"We won't get into the Wilson's house. She sold it and moved for a fresh start and the Malfoy's will have ten lines of lawyers to get through. It will take months to get access and by then the case will have started."

Harry turned away fuming, hitting his filing cabinet in anger.

"Dammit! This is the one thing that would free Scorpius… it would point the finger right back to Lucius and his damn son!"

* * *

_**Three Months Ago…**_

The next three weeks went by with Harry working is way through the lawyers and other officials to gain access to the Malfoy Manor. Rose and Scorpius kept their engagement under wraps. Rose was bursting to tell someone and one person kept coming to mind: Albus.

After her shift she headed to his part time job in between studying to be an Auror, his Uncle George's joke shop. Rose pushed the Diagon Alley shop door open and walked in. It was packed with people checking out the new stock and the old classics, renamed 'Classic Fred'.

"Hey ya Rosie!"

Rose smiled at her Aunt Angelina, "Hi Aunty Angie. Is Albus here today?"

"Out back sorting through the just arrived stock. Your Uncle George had a brainwave recently with new pranks."

Rose smiled, "I'll tell Hugo. He loves new jokes."

Rose walked through to the back. The storeroom was full of boxes, some dangerously teetering over and being held up by magic.

"Al?" called out Rose.

A noise towards the back caught Roses attention as she pulled off her cloak and fixed her skirt up she was wearing over gray tights. She walked through the narrow aisles and found Albus marking off a list of what should have arrived.

"Hi," said Rose.

Albus looked up at her and then away.

"Been ages since I've seen you."

"What do you want, Rose?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh really… and I bet somewhere you are going to pop in news about Scorpius?"

Rose stayed silent and Albus gave a short, bark like laugh.

"What a guess."

"Well he is part of my life," snapped Rose, "Whatever happens in my life will involve him one way or another."

"And would you think of asking about my life?" asked Albus looking at Rose now, "For all you know I could have met someone."

"And how would I know, Albus? I haven't seen you in over a month now."

"Took you long enough to see me."

Rose threw her hands up in the air, "I'm sorry alright? I screwed up, alright? It happens to people, including me. So when you decide you have punished me enough, let me know."

Rose turned and walked away, but stopped and turned around, "Oh and I came to tell you that Scorpius and I are engaged… and you are the first to know."

Rose walked out of the storeroom and shop. She pulled her cloak on to block the cool wind and let out a deep breath, blinking back tears.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_Perhaps it is too late to apologize but I feel I need to do it to fully close the door and what will never happen. I was completely out of line with the way I behaved. I should have accepted your answer the first time around and never pushed the boundary you had firmly pointed out more then once._

_Maybe one day you can forgive me and we can be friends._

_-Bobby_

Rose rolled the letter up and stuck it in her desk draw. Her alarm clock flicked to midnight as she stood up, pulling her dressing gown off.

"Who was that from?" asked Scorpius from her bed.

"Bobby," said Rose with a sigh, "Apologizing."

"Took him long enough."

Rose slid into her bed and flicked her lights off, before snuggling up against Scorpius. He had been staying over a lot more, with Ron and Hermione fine with it. They understood Rose wanted to be with her family most of the time and Scorpius as well. It seemed Ron had come to accept Scorpius as part of Rose's life, though he kept his work completely work and the Auror attitude with it.

"Do you forgive him?" asked Scorpius, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"I'm not mad anymore… but I don't think I am ready to forgive him yet… I saw Albus today."

"How is he?"

"Mad with me. I told him about our engagement. I needed to tell someone and he was just the one I wanted to tell."

"Will he tell anyone?"

"I don't think so. He is still mad at me. I can understand his anger and annoyance… I did kind of shove him aside through all of this."

"I can't really say anything. I'm the reason he got ignored."

Rose gave a sigh, "You know what I keep on thinking about?"

"Me?"

Rose chuckled, "Aside from you."

"What then?"

"Our engagement party… I think to myself that when this is all over and you're proven innocent, we can tell everyone about our engagement and celebrate it as a normal couple… not worrying about anything else."

Scorpius smiled into the dark, "I think that too… and the years after that. Getting married… buying a place of our own… kids."

Rose gave a loud sigh, "Kids… Merlin we both are near turning twenty."

"Well I know, which is why I said years ahead."

Rose stifled a yawn, wanting to keep talking into the night but Scorpius kissed her on the lips briefly, moving his arms around her comfortably.

"Night Rose."

"Night Scorpius," murmured Rose, her eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

Scorpius circled the picture with a smile and ripped the picture out of the Daily Prophet. He left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Hugo was placing his plate in the sink.

"Morning," he said, "Jug has just been boiled."

"Great," said Scorpius, "So, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," said Hugo looking up with interest.

"I… I asked Rose to marry me… and she said yes."

Hugo's eyes widened into big brown saucers. He walked around the bench trying to find words, "Wha- when?"

"Few weeks ago. We've kept it quiet."

"Obviously… but why are you telling me now?"

"I need you to help me get Rose a ring… I've found the perfect one, but if I go out in public… I'll probably wind up naked and duck-taped to a pole in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Hugo gave a nod of agreement, having heard the rage of those against Scorpius. Scorpius pulled the ripped out bit of the paper and gave it to Hugo.

"Whoa," said Hugo eyeing it with a nod, "What a beauty."

"Just like your sister. I have money upstairs for it… do you think you could get away with getting it without being found out."

"I could go right now. No one is home."

"That would be brilliant," said Scorpius appreciatively, "Thanks."

Hugo shrugged, "What can I say? You make Rose happy and to me that matters way more then anything else."

Scorpius nodded with a smile, "I'll just go get the money."

**A/N: Well there you go. More info on the case and an engagement, plus a meeting between Rose and Albus. I know Mattie and Hilda weren't mentioned but one chapter without them won't hurt, right? Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Ultimatum

**A/N: I am surprised with how people keep begging for more chapters and demanding answers. Obviously the outcome will be revealed in due course… about the case… but hey I have been known to throw in twists when least expected… don't believe me? Check out my other fics!**

**DISCLAIMER: My name starts with a C… hers a J… so… there you go.**

_Chapter Eleven: Ultimatum_

"Rose! Rose!"

Rose gave a sigh and spun around, nearly dropping the files in her arms. Her annoyed expression suddenly became one of surprise as Albus ran towards her looking serious.

"Look," he said standing before her, "You're my cousin and my best friend. I am happy for you and Scorpius… I just don't like being shoved aside. All my life I have lived in my brother's shadow. James, the great Quidditch player, James the radio star, James the ladies man. And even Lily gets more attention. Daddy's little girl, Mum's Mini Me."

Rose's expression softened and she lowered the stack of files, "Albus… I-I-"

"You don't have to say it again," he said with a small smile, "I should probably go anyway. My class starts soon. I just wanted you to know that."

Rose nodded and Albus turned to leave, "Al?"

He stopped and looked at her in silence.

"Tonight, how about you and I go see a movie? I finish at six and have tomorrow off."

Albus smiled, "Sounds great. I'll meet you downstairs at six."

Rose gave a nod and smile and Albus left. She headed into the staff room and dumped the files onto the table and looked at Matilda and Hilda.

"We have to go through all of these to see if we can find a cure for patient Henry Banger," said Rose sitting opposite them as Fred walked in conversing with the Chief.

"Ladies," said the Chief Healer with a smile, "Good to see Resident Healer Williams has got you working on the Banger case."

The three witches smiled as they grabbed a file and got their quill and parchment ready. The Chief left and Fred gave Matilda a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Still on for tonight?" he asked her quietly.

Matilda nodded and kissed him again, "Can't wait."

Fred smiled and looked up at Rose, "I just saw Al. You and him talking again?"

"Seems that way. We are catching a movie tonight."

"Good. It's been weird having you and Al not talking," said Fred standing up right, "Well get onto it Interns. The Banger case won't cure itself."

The three laughed as Fred walked out into the busy corridor. Hilda gave a groan and looked at the stack.

"This is all of them right?"

Rose nodded, "Starting from the 1600's to five years ago. Every patient died. The same symptoms for this one. Breathing difficulty, bubbling rash, constant nose bleeds. See if any skin peelings have been studied for other illness strands."

Matilda and Hilda nodded and the three began flicking through the case notes.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Hugo Weasley!" cried the jewellery store shopkeeper.

Hugo gave the elderly man a smile and pulled the slip of paper from his pocket, "Just wondering, do you have this ring available?"

Hugo handed the man the slip of paper from Scorpius. The shopkeeper studied it for a fraction of a second and gave a big grin and nod.

"Most certainly Mr Weasley, most certainly!"

"Great… so can I please purchase one?"

The shopkeeper beamed, "Why, Mr Weasley, I thought you had only just started seeing someone! Quite certain she is the one, then?"

Hugo frowned. His family was quite well known due to the war so many years ago, but how could this man know about his private life?

Noticing Hugo's confused frown the shopkeeper gave a chuckle and smile, "My dear boy, your mother and father came to see me for a commitment ring when they were young. Then your father came to me again a few months later to buy an engagement ring. Again, your parents came to me for their wedding rings. I was invited to their wedding and ever since your mother visits me once a month to see how I am and tell me how her family is."

Hugo gave a nod, "Oh well, that's alright then."

The shopkeeper gave a smile as he pulled the ring out and set it in front of Hugo on the counter.

"Well?"

Hugo looked at the ring and nodded, "It's amazing. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Yes, whoever gets this is one lucky lady."

Hugo nodded, thinking of how his sister would react to the ring. He pulled the moneybag from his robe pocket and placed it on the corner. The shopkeeper eyed the bag in amazement and nodded.

"Someone has been saving hard."

Hugo just nodded as the shopkeeper counted out the money and wrapped up the ring box with the ring snug inside. With a thankyou, Hugo pocketed the wrapped ring box and left.

* * *

Scorpius looked up from the paperwork him and Reese were going over as Hugo arrived. Scorpius stood and went over to Hugo who handed him the wrapped box and gave him back the moneybag that was considerably lighter.

"Did they have it?" asked Scorpius unwrapping the box.

Hugo nodded, "The shopkeeper is friends with my parents."

Scorpius looked up, "What?"

"Don't worry. I gave him the impression I was buying the ring for Payton."

Scorpius nodded as he opened the case. He smiled softly and closed it, pocketing the ring box, "It's perfect… I think."

"Oh it is," said Hugo, "If Rose doesn't faint at the sight of that then she seriously has something with her. So, when will you give it to her?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know… when the timing is right I suppose."

"You plan on marrying, Rose?" said Reese with interest.

"Yeah, why?" asked Scorpius with a frown, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all," said Reese pacing back and forth over the kitchen floor, "In fact this is good… very good. We need this engagement to become public."

"What?" cried Hugo.

"Why?" demanded Scorpius furiously.

"It would make you seem a responsible young man, ready to settle down – someone who wouldn't jeopardise his happiness with a young girl, who is smart, happens to be a Weasley and a studying Healer at St Mungo's."

"But that would shove Rose into the public eye. She probably wouldn't even be able to work," said Scorpius, "Why would you even think of using her?"

"Look, it was just an idea," said Reese, "Perhaps we can keep things under wraps for now, but Scorpius, Rose would do anything to help prove your innocence."

"Yeah well I won't be the reason why her world gets turned upside down more then it has already. She means everything to me and if I can protect her in one small way through all of this, then I will do it."

Reese just nodded, "We'll put the idea away for now, but if things become desperate I will push the issue once more."

"Do you have any news from the Auror Department?

Reese gave a sigh, "Harry is still working his way through the lawyers. I think they are considering searching the Wilson's old property and where Mary Wilson is living now. It will cause a scandal amongst the press but I believe something important may turn up."

"We can only hope," said Scorpius with an agreeing nod from Hugo.

* * *

Rose stretched and gave a cheer as their shift came to an end. Her, Matilda and Hilda packed up their research and took the files to their locker room, placing them on a trolley leaving a note to not move or touch the files. There were other piles of files from other Healer's doing research on the job. Rose pulled off her work robes and stuck them in her locker. She pulled on her black trench coat and slipped on her mid-thigh brown boots. With a quick brush of her hair she left the locker room with Hilda and Matilda.

"So what are you and Fred getting up to tonight?" asked Hilda curiously.

"Oh just a dinner thing," said Matilda.

"Oh come on, you don't blush just about a dinner," said Rose with a laugh, "At least I don't."

Matilda blushed once again and shook her head.

"We are your friends," said Hilda, "You can tell us anything."

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Right now, there is Fred. Bye!" cried Matilda as she dashed off to his waiting arms.

Hilda and Rose smiled as the couple kissed and left arm in arm.

"And there is your date," said Hilda to Rose spotting Albus waiting by the water cooler, "I'll have a quiet night at home I think."

"What about Eleanor?"

"It's a casual thing," shrugged Hilda, "She has work commitments."

Rose nodded and hugged Hilda goodbye before heading over to Albus who greeted her with a smile.

"So," said Rose, "What movie are we going to see?"

The pair started heading towards the exit, which gave them the normal signal that all was clear.

"Well I was thinking of the remake of Mean Girls with Suri Cruise," suggested Albus.

"Sure, why not? Thought I doubt it will beat the original," said Rose, "Hardly any remakes are better then the originals."

"I don't really care," said Albus, "That Suri is hot."

Rose gave a chuckle and shake of the head. Albus had thought Suri Cruise was hot as a teenager.

"Albus, she is taken. And lives overseas and her father would probably freak if he learnt there was a secret society in the world he didn't know about," joked Rose, "Besides, I think you can do better."

Albus gave Rose a smile, "I have met someone."

"Oh… come on, spill the beans then!"

"Well, she comes into the joke shop occasionally to buy something for her kid."

"Kid?"

Albus nodded, "She's the same age as us. Turns twenty in a month. Her kid is four. Funny young boy. We get along really well. We spend more time talking and laughing then picking out products."

"Then ask her out."

"I want to, trust me… I just don't know if that's what she wants."

"Well ask her for goodness sake," said Rose, "You can't stand back forever."

Albus gave a shrug, "I don't know."

Rose sighed, "If someone else snaps her up, won't you feel a fool for not making your move sooner?"

Albus gave a nod as they rounded the corner to the cinemas, "I'll ask her when I see her next. Something simple, like a cup of coffee."

Rose gave a nod, "Brilliant. I expect to hear regular progress reports."

* * *

_**Two Months and Two weeks ago…**_

"… and so now we are waiting for the results from the skin tests."

Scorpius slid shut the bedside draw as Rose came from the bathroom tying the bottom of her plait with a black hair tie. He gave her a smile as she sat beside him on the bed and gave him a kiss.

"Any word from your uncle about the lawyers?"

Rose gave a sigh and nod, "He says one more month at the least. But he thinks they will get access to the old Wilson property in the next two days if all goes to plan."

"What about the new place?"

"Next week… wouldn't it be great if they found a contract? With that photograph, the contract and your families well known prejudice against anyone not of pureblood. It should all point away from you."

Scorpius smiled at the thought of being free before another occurred to him, "What if they still send me away?"

"What?" frowned Rose, "Why would they?"

"They might not want to look stupid. They might want to send me away for some other trumped up charge. You never know Rose… and what if there is no sign of the contract?"

"We just have to believe there is a contract. My uncle is pretty certain it exists. That Henry Wilson constantly bragged about it."

"Rose," said Scorpius, "If things became desperate… and… and there was a possible way – not a firm it will work chance – but one that will help me… would you take part in it?"

"Of course I would… what is it?"

"Reese thinks making our engagement public would do the case good. He said that it would make me seem a responsible young man who wouldn't ruin his happiness… plus you have a really good reputation."

Rose sat in silence with a slight frown as the thought over the emergency plan. Scorpius stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the darkened yard. It was hard to believe that four and a half months ago he had turned up covered in another mans blood. Rose came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his warm back.

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

She moved to his side and sat on the window seat facing him, drawing her legs up to her body. Scorpius looked out the window before walking over to the bedside draw. He walked back over to her and took a deep breath.

"Would you be fine with telling your family?" he asked seriously.

Rose looked confused before noticing the square black box in his hand, "W-what?"

Scorpius kneeled down holding out the closed box, "I've been waiting for the perfect time. I know I've asked you the question before but I feel a ring will make it official. So… Rose, will you marry me in the future? Hopefully the near future?"

Scorpius opened the black box revealing a silver band ring with a round cut white diamond, with six round cut rubies surrounding it in a flower like design. Rose stared at the ring in surprise, her eyes wide and her mouth partly opened.

"Oh my Merlin," she whispered, "I… I knew I would get a ring eventually… but… Scorpius… this is beyond beautiful. And of course I will marry you. I already said so!"

Scorpius laughed as he pulled the ring out from the box, "I was just making sure."

Rose managed a smile, watching the ring slide onto the appropriate finger in amazement. It was a perfect fit and seemed to suit her small hand perfectly.

"Do you like it?"

Rose nodded, "Its perfect… just like you."

Scorpius grinned and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. He then stood and pulled her up.

"Come on," said Rose after a hug and a few more kisses, "Let's tell them."

Rose pulled Scorpius along behind her and headed down stairs to the living room. Her father was watching a muggle movie called 'Bend It Like Beckham' while her mother was knitting some scarfs to donate to the church down the road and also watching the movie.

"Mum, Dad," said Rose brightly clutching onto Scorpius hand tightly, "We need to speak to you both."

Hermione looked up with interest while Ron turned the television volume down and looked at the pair with a frown.

"Oh Merlin," said Ron going pale, "You are pregnant this time, aren't you?"

Rose looked at her father in surprise, "No! No not that."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"Actually," said Rose with a glance to Scorpius, "We're engaged."

Hermione dropped her knitting needle while the ones around her fell to the ground. Ron sat up straighter and looked at Rose as if he hadn't heard her properly.

"Sorry?" said Hermione.

"We are engaged," said Rose, "Scorpius asked me over a month ago now and I said yes… and he just brought me a ring."

Rose held out her hand with the ring and Ron swore loudly before looking away. Hermione stared at the ring in amazement before looking at Rose's happy face.

"Oh Rosie!" she said standing up and hugging her, "You look so happy!"

Rose smiled as she hugged her mother, who let her go and surprised Scorpius with a hug. Ron gave a sigh and looked at his daughter watching her fiancée with happiness. It was what he wanted, for her to be happy and he couldn't really change her mind or heart.

Plus, he knew from the time had had spent with Scorpius, that Rose had picked a good one, despite his last name and family members.

Ron stood and hugged his daughter, who clutched onto her father tightly.

"Weirdly enough," whispered Rose, "In same ways he reminds me of you."

Ron smiled and pulled back taking in the fact that he had ignored for so long. His little girl was a woman now. In a month she would be twenty. No longer in the teen digits. He looked at Scorpius and shook his hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thankyou," said Scorpius, "I will take care of her."

Ron smiled and nodded, "I believe you will."

"Oh my," said Hermione smiling, "Where is that brother of yours? Still out with Payton?"

Rose nodded, "He knows. So does Albus."

"We need to have a family dinner to celebrate! Your grandparents… everyone!"

"What about next week? On Thursday?" said Rose.

"That's my birthday," said Scorpius.

"I know," said Rose wrapping her arms around his waist, smiling, "That way we will have two things to celebrate."

"I think it sounds like fun," came Hugo's voice from the hallway.

He walked in with a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes. She was a little taller then Rose with a slim figure, but with a few curves.

"Mum, Dad, Rose and Scorpius this is Payton Cresswell," said Hugo, "Payton, this is my father, mother sister and my sister's-"

"Fiancée!" said Hermione happily, "And you knew, Hugo!"

"You told them?" said Hugo in surprise.

Rose nodded and showed Hugo the ring. Hugo gave a smile.

"Well, its about time," said Hugo, "Payton knows as well… and she is like us – thinks Scorpius is innocent."

"I knew of you in school," said Payton to Scorpius in a soft voice, "You seemed pretty nice."

Scorpius gave a nod, "Thankyou."

"Well," said Hermione, "Perhaps a nice cup of coffee for us all would be nice? Payton? Would you like one?"

"Oh yes please Mrs Weasley."

Hermione smiled, "Well you can come help Rose and I."

* * *

"Brilliant!" cried Harry as Ron walked in, two days after the announced engagement, "Ron we have access to the old Wilson residence."

"About time!" said Ron, "Want me to get the squad ready?"

Harry nodded, "We leave in ten minutes."

Ron nod and left quickly, yelling out orders on Harry's behalf. As Harry pulled on his cloak marked with his position on the front and back his office door shut. Turning he was met with a high-ranking member of the Ministry board.

"Mr Potter," he said seriously.

Harry gave a frown, knocking something off his desk. He bent down and picked it up, placing it between his family photos.

"Mr Habberworthy," said Harry in surprise, "What brings you here, today?"

"It seems that you are close to getting answers on the Wilson Murder case."

Harry nodded, "If my instincts are correct, which I believe they are, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Mr Potter, the Ministry has already come to a conclusion on Mr Malfoy. We do not like to look like fools."

"How can you possibly look foolish? The whole case has been turned upside down over a thousand times."

"Precisely my point. The media is having a field day with this case. They are saying we are determined to blame the young Malfoy, and then when something else could possibly incriminate him they are blaming us for protecting him. Mr Potter, your family has close ties with this case. If he is found innocent there will be uproar amongst the citizens. The Ministry will be hit hard and we will be damaged."

"Only one department in the Ministry is involved in this case, Habberworthy – my Department. This case is just as complex as any other murder case. All cases can have twists and turns! It will not destroy or damage the Ministry. The only reason it has gained so much attention is because of the Malfoy name."

"The family has plenty of influence among the community. Lucius and Draco are constantly on damage control. They are trying to preserve their family name."

"What is in it for you Habberworthy? What do you want?" demanded Harry tired of beating around the bush.

"Mr Potter there is only one answer that will satisfy everyone. Send Mr Malfoy to Azkaban."

"What?" demanded Harry, "He is looking more innocent day by day. If I am right there will be two Malfoy's going to Azkaban, Habberworthy!"

"Potter," snapped Habberworthy, "Your position is on the line with this case – that I know you have become aware of. Do the right thing for yourself and your family. Send him to Azkaban!"

"And if I don't? What will you lose?"

"More then you know and I will not be alone!"

Habberworthy left, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry gave a sigh and picked up the item amongst his photos, shutting off the recording he had made.

"Bingo," murmured Harry slipping it into his briefcase before leaving.

**A/N: So… Habberworthy is blackmailing Harry, Hugo seems to be getting serious about Payton and Albus and Rose are talking again! Yay! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. An Old Promise

**A/N: All right, alright… calm down. I have finally updated. None of you are seeing things or receiving bogus emails declaring updates. I have simply been busy and tired from work. I got a promotion to Group Leader in the Toddler Room… yes, spending 8 hours a day with Toddler's. I LOVE it. Anyway… thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: A toddler could answer this one…. NOT MINE!**

_Chapter Twelve: An Old Promise_

Ron turned to Harry as he came stalking over to him, looking mixed with fury and glee. The Head of Department began shouting orders to the Auror team as they looked up at the middle-class two-storey house. The wooden exterior had some pale blue paint peeling from the top level with one of the shutters squeaking nosily in the light breeze.

"Everything alright?" asked Ron heading into the house with Harry.

The front corridor was dark and musk smelling. Some empty boxes were stacked in the corner, which, Harry and Ron decided to go through first, murmuring spells to reverse any concealing charms possibly used.

"Habberworthy tried to blackmail me," said Harry in annoyance, "Into automatically sending Scorpius to Azkaban."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently if Scorpius gets off scot-free the Ministry will suffer a major blow of humiliation and Habberworthy will lose a lot… oh and I will probably lose my job."

Ron stopped examining a box and looked at Harry, "You're the best damn Head of Department in the entire Ministry. Doing that will ruin the Auror Department."

"I don't care about the job Ron. I could easily find another one. It's just low of Habberworthy to attempt blackmailing me. It won't work anyway," replied Harry selecting another box with his brow furrowed, "I got the whole conversation recorded thanks to your daughter."

Ron frowned in confusion for a moment before grinning with a nod, "Bright child she is."

Two hours later the team left the house empty handed. Harry and Ron both stood on the side walk looking annoyed and dejected.

"He bragged about it," said Harry shaking his head, "We need to bring the wife in and question her. If she has it, we can scare her with putting her up on with holding evidence charges."

Ron nodded, "Sounds fine to me. How are those lawyers going?"

"Nearly there," said Harry pulling gloves off in frustration, "Only the Malfoy's would have an army of lawyers at their beck and call."

* * *

_**Two Months and One Week Ago…**_

Rose hovered over her mother's shoulder examining the three cooked roast chickens. Hermione glanced back at Rose with an amused smile and murmured a warming charm to keep the chickens at their perfect temperature.

"Calm down Rosie. Everything is going according to plan," said Hermione turning to face her ever-nervous daughter.

"I know Mum. What if Victoire causes a scene? You know what that woman is like."

"I do and if she does I will simply silence her myself. This night is about you and Scorpius. Not her and her blonde hair."

Rose gave a halfhearted chuckle and sat down on the kitchen stool, "I really don't want Grandma and Grandpa Weasley to be upset. Dad always said Grandpa Weasley would never approve me marrying a Pureblood."

"Honey your father was only joking with you. You were eleven then!"

"I do remember things Mum."

"I know," said Hermione placing a hand on each of Roses' shoulders, "Honey, all anybody wants is for you to be happy. With everything happening in your life that is so horrible this is your beckon of happiness. Don't let any other person's opinions darken it."

Rose gave a nod and smile before jumping up and hugging her mother tightly, "I love you Mum. Thanks for everything."

Hermione smiled as she hugged her daughter back just as tight, "I love you too Sweetie."

Rose pulled away and left the kitchen with a bounce in her step, causing Hermione to laugh a little. She hadn't seen the bounce in her daughter's step in a long time. Ron walked into the kitchen and gave his wife and hug and kiss of greeting.

"You look happy today," said Ron reaching to pick at one of the chickens.

Hermione tapped his hand away and gestured to the freshly made chicken sandwiches to snack on, "Oh I am just a mother who is happy her daughter is happy. How was work?"

"Today was interesting," said Ron before munching into a sandwich, "Dish is so gwad."

Hermione nodded waiting for Ron to finish chewing. When he did she quickly popped in her next question, "Why was it interesting?"

"We finally got permission to bring in Henry Wilson's wife," said Ron, eyeing the sandwich in his hands, "Harry and I questioned her for about two hours straight. She claims to know nothing of the contract. But we know she is lying."

"How?"

Ron held back a groan, longing to eat the sandwich, "Because when a suspect is lying the heat charm kicks in."

"Hang on," said Hermione with a frown, "Then obviously the heat charm would have worked on Scorpius."

"He was taken into one of the old interview rooms. Harry has tried to have him brought in again but the Ministry won't allow it because he would be in close contact range with his father."

"The Ministry want him to be guilty Ron," said Hermione shaking her head, "Merlin the system is completely screwed in this country. What happened to a fair trail and innocent until proven guilty?"

"I don't know, Hermione," sighed Ron lowering his sandwich and giving his wife a one armed hug, "But I do know that Draco Malfoy has been looking more ragged these past few days."

Hermione hugged her husband biting her lower lip at the mention of her long ago ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"How do I look?" asked Rose spinning around.

Scorpius looked up from tying his shoes up and watched his wife to be stand in front of her dresser examining her reflection. Her dark red-brown hair was curled loosely and her pale yellow dress suited her figure perfectly. It came to just above her knees with spaghetti straps. On her feet were yellow, strappy, kitten heels that she hardly ever wore.

"You look gorgeous," said Scorpius as Rose turned to face him.

She smiled and fixed his blue silk tie up a little, "You look handsome in your suit."

Scorpius grinned and gave her a quick kiss as a knock came at the door. Rose walked over and opened it revealing her mother. Hermione had changed into a black, short sleeved wrap dress with matching coloured heels.

"Everyone is here and waiting," she said, "Oh Scorpius, what a nice suit."

Scorpius smiled in reply, one arm on Roses' waist, "Thankyou Mrs Weasley."

"Honestly, I wish you would call me Hermione," laughed Hermione, "You two head on down. I just need to fix up my eye-shadow."

Rose and Scorpius left the room murmuring to each other quietly as they headed down. The voices from the lounge room were warm and friendly, laughing every now and then.

"Are you nervous?" asked Rose looking at Scorpius.

"Well a little. This is the first family function of yours I have been too," replied Scorpius.

Rose stopped at the bottom of the stairs and faced Scorpius, "Well I know that you will be accepted. James, Al, Lily and Hugo already accept you. So does my Dad, Mum, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny."

Scorpius managed a small smile before Rose led him into the lounge room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried everyone at the sight of Rose and Scorpius.

Rose stood back laughing as her family swarmed on Scorpius with hugs, kisses and slaps on the backs. Scorpius just took it all, stunned at the acceptance from them all. Even Fleur and Victoire were giving him hugs with smiles.

Albus walked over to Rose with a woman at his side, looking somewhat nervous.

"Rose," said Albus holding the woman's hand, "I'd like you to meet Kate. Kate this is my cousin, Rose."

"Kate," said Rose with a smile, "It's so nice to meet you. Albus told me about you."

Kate smiled, brushing her black hair from her pale blue eyes, "I've heard about you as well. Albus' best friend and cousin Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled as Scorpius made his way over to them with tinged pink cheeks. Rose automatically hugged him and turned to Albus and Kate.

"Scorpius this is Kate, Kate well this is Scorpius."

Kate gave Scorpius a smile and shook his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Rose mentioned Albus was seeing someone."

The small chit-chat continued with Payton joining them. Payton had eased into the family nicely, almost visiting Hugo everyday, or even to stop by to chat with Rose, Scorpius, Hermione and Ron.

"So," said Payton brightly, "They all love you Scorpius."

"Maybe now," laughed Scorpius, "But they haven't heard the dinner announcement yet."

"Oh stop stressing," said Rose with a nudge to his ribs, "They'll be fine with it."

James walked over and gave Rose a hug, "Long time no see cousin of mine!"

Rose laughed and nodded, "I know. Where are you been all this time?"

"With Liana," smirked Albus before whispering, "It's serious."

"Really?" cried Rose looking at James happily.

James nodded and gave a sigh, "I'm a sucker in love."

The group laughed, though Kate managed a small chuckle looking a tad awkward. Hermione stepped into the room with a bright smile, clearing her throat.

"Dinner is served," she said with a gesture to the dining room with the extended table and extra chairs.

The large group moved through to the dining room chatting loudly. They found their seats murmuring comments about the table setting.

"This is rather formal," said James to Lily who nodded in agreement.

Rose and Scorpius swapped small, all-knowing smiles as Hermione waved her wand to have the trays and platters of food float from the kitchen and land gracefully on the table.

"Oh I wish I had your grace, Hermione," said Molly with a smile, "I normally always spill the soup."

"Well," said Ron as Hermione sat beside him, "Let's eat."

They all moved into motion, taking their share from the now perfectly carved chicken, potatoes, pasta dishes, beans, carrot and whatever else was on the table. The chatter was calm and nice with the sound of cutlery hitting plates and the pouring of wine into glasses.

After thirty minutes of the sounds of eating it eventually became just noises of voices. Looking around Ron picked his wine glass up and tapped it with his spoon.

"Thanks," he said standing up, "Well not only did we invite you all here to help celebrate Scorpius' 20th birthday but there is another reason… Rose, Scorpius? Would you like to tell everyone?"

Rose and Scorpius stood up holding their wine glasses.

"Well," said Rose with a little laugh, "We've been meaning to tell everyone this for some time now."

"Right," nodded Scorpius, "Rose and I are engaged."

The room remained silent, with all eyes on the two. But like a ripple expanding in water the room filled with excited voices congratulating them. Arthur and Molly jumped up and hugged the pair happily, their faces beaming.

As the congratulations continued Hermione brought out the dessert of chocolate mud cake, caramel tart, fruit flan and strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Wow," said Scorpius to Rose as they sat down, "I really wasn't expecting that."

Rose smiled happily and leaned over to kiss him tenderly on the lips, "Well you're family now."

* * *

_**Two Months Ago…**_

Hermione closed a file on the desk and stood up. She walked over to her office door and glanced along the corridor's checking for anyone who would possibly walk in on her. She shut the door and walked back over to her desk and opened the draw. She lifted the phial and looked at the bubbling substance.

"Poly-juice potion," she murmured to her self.

She sat it on her desk and reached under her desk sliding out a bag. Inside was a small pouch full with strands of Astoria Malfoy's hair. Hermione opened the clear bag and pulled out two long, pale strands. She dropped them into the poly-juice potion and watched the concoction bubble before settling.

She took a deep breath, shifting a little in her seat before taking a long gulp. The taste burned her throat and made her cough somewhat.

She gripped onto the desk tightly as the transformation took place. Her waist dropped two sizes and her fingers became somewhat smaller. Her hair lost it's wild-curliness as it smoothed and lengthened past her shoulder's. Looking up into the small mirror on her wall, she stared into the shocked face of Astoria Malfoy.

Hastily, Hermione stood and changed into a snug fitting, pale green robe set. She slipped on a pair of dragon hide heels she'd borrowed from Payton, having sworn her to secrecy. She slipped from her office unnoticed and walked through the corridor as if she owned the place.

In her mind she played over her plan again and again. She needed a confession, a verbal one. One that she could extract from her memory to be used in a pensive. It had to work; she wanted her daughter to have the happiness that she deserved more then anything else.

In the elevator people ignored her, something she wasn't use to. Harry stepped in and eyed her silently, but said nothing. Hermione almost blurted out a cheery hello before remembering Harry and Astoria did not get along. Hermione knew Ginny had a strong opinion on Astoria, not a nice one. The elevator came to a stop and Hermione slipped past Harry without a word. She walked slowly down the corridor looking around for Draco's office. He worked in selling shares around the world and had managed, naturally, to make him self a far few million galleons in the process.

"Astoria?"

Hermione whirled around and gave a smile to Draco as he walked over to her looking stunned to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my husband," shrugged Hermione in a slow tone, "Is that wrong of me?"

"Well you never normally come to see me any other time, so it is a surprise."

"I'm lonely, Draco."

Draco gave a sigh and hugged her warmly, "I already said one was enough. Look at the trouble we're in."

"I know," sighed Hermione resisting to breathe in his scent.

Draco stiffened and pulled back, eyeing her curiously, "I was expecting you to bite back at that."

Hermione looked at him and then away, "What would be the point? It will never happen Draco. We have a son who already hates us."

"That will change."

"How?"

"I… I'm going to talk to my father. Get him to see things right. He's getting old… and I won't live forever."

Hermione resisted frowning in confusion, "Do… do you think it will help?"

Draco sighed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "We can only hope it will Astoria. As much as we dislike the girl he has chosen I want him to be happy."

"As do I," whispered Hermione meaning what she said as her eyes dropped down to the ground, "Will you… will you, you know?"

"What?" frowned Draco.

"When you speak to your father and let's say that he agrees, will you-"

"Turn ourselves in?"

Hermione felt her heart beat accelerate at being so close to the truth. She needed him to say it, that him and Lucius were behind the murder of Henry Wilson. She kept her composure and nodded firmly.

"We'll have too if we are to save Scorpius. I don't want him to be charged with it… he didn't do it," sighed Draco releasing Astoria and stepping back.

Hermione watched him, her mouth partly open in anticipation. He was so close… so very close to saying it.

"I really should get back to work," said Draco suddenly.

"Admit it," snapped Hermione in annoyance, no anger.

"What?" hissed back Draco.

Hermione gave an irritable sigh and stepped towards Draco, "Admit what happened. Admit it to me."

"Astoria, you know the truth."

"But have you actually said that to me in actual words?"

Draco remained silent, answering Hermione's question. He focused somewhere behind Hermione's shoulder before looking back at her, "You aren't yourself today. Besides, I thought you were spending the day with your mother in France."

Hermione gave an uncaring shrug of the shoulder, "Tell me."

"Not here," snapped Draco grabbing Hermione by the hand and dragging her down a long corridor. He turned left into another and then Hermione felt it.

The rippling starting in her stomach and spreading through her body. Panic flooded through her as she yanked her hand from Draco's and turned away as he spun to look at her, "I need to go. Tell me tonight."

She started hurrying away but Draco caught up to her in a heartbeat, grabbing her by the arm. Hermione tried to pull away, feeling her facial features transforming back to normal. He spun her around, then stumbled back in shock as Hermione glared back at him and not his wife.

"Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely

Hermione gave a nod and smoothed the robe down, "I suppose this means I am busted. However, I know you know the real truth, Malfoy."

Draco stood up right and stepped forward, "Unless you manage to forget or disappear."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," replied Hermione praying her sudden plan would go off without any mess ups.

"What makes you say that?"

"You promised me."

Suddenly Draco's face transformed from a menacing glare to something softer. Hermione gave a knowing nod doing her best to keep her strong, unfearful look on her face.

"I remember you telling me, that night just before Dumbledore died. You said I would be the last person you would ever hurt… then you added there was no way anyone, not even Voldemort could make you hurt me."

"Shut up, Hermione," whispered Draco.

"But you have hurt me. You have hurt me by hurting my daughter and the person she loves – _your_ _son_!"

Suddenly Draco grabbed Hermione by the arms and slammed her against the wall, glaring down at her. Hermione looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes. He breathed heavily looking down at her, anger, pain and regret in his eyes.

"I-I know!" he yelled, "I know I have hurt you, your daughter and my son! I never, in a million years, wanted any of this to happen! I was protecting him!"

"From what?" whispered Hermione.

"Being hurt… a hurt that never goes away when the woman you love madly leaves you."

He released Hermione and stepped back. Hermione stood up right, clearly shaken. Her lips trembled with fear as she looked at Draco who couldn't look back at her.

"You made your choice long ago," whispered Hermione, "I had to make mine and at the time and even now I can see I made the right one."

She walked away, swallowing an awkward lump in her throat. As she rounded the corner Hermione flinched as she heard his fist slam into the wall followed by angry cursing.

"Hermione!"

Hermione ran down the corridor away from his call and slid into the elevator as he caught up to her. The door shut, blocking his angry and frustrated face from her and the curious observers now watching her keep her face blank of emotion.

* * *

"Rose would you quit staring at it?" laughed James as the server brought the Potter and Weasley's their lunch.

Rose smiled and lowered her hand with a content sigh, "I can't help it. I'm happy."

"Despite everything else?" asked Lily with a smile.

Rose nodded, "He'll be cleared. What's to worry about?"

James ducked his head as Albus looked at his silver fork. Hugo said nothing while Lily examined her nails, tutting at a chip in her nail polish. She pulled her wand out and fixed it with a clever little flick before putting it away and meeting Rose's probing gaze.

"Don't look at me that way," said Lily in annoyance before nudging James.

"No!" he protested but winced as Rose's foot connected with his shin under the table, "If he is cleared Dad thinks he might still be charged!"

"What for?" cried Rose.

"Some made up charge, like wasting the Ministry's time."

Rose leaned back on her seat and shook her head in anger, "How can they? I mean, Scorpius didn't do anything wrong. They are making it _impossible_ for him to even attempt to help clear his name!"

"Calm down will you?" said Albus with a slight shake of his head in annoyance, "I heard Dad telling Mum that they should have access to the Malfoy Manor by the weekend… the Malfoy's won't even know the Auror's are coming."

"How won't they?"

"No one expects a visit from authorities on a Sunday, do they?" smirked Albus.

**A/N: I truly am sorry for how long it has taken… not only has work kept me busy but I have become addicted to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan! My friend went on and on about Twilight, so I brought it and read it non—stop and now I am onto New Moon! Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Nothing

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews! And I have the perfect song for Edward and Bella…. Memories by Within Temptation… at least for New Moon. But I have just finished reading Eclipse… I get Jacob and Bella… but I just… I **_**don't**_** like them together. I so prefer Edward with her.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot…**

_Chapter Thirteen: Nothing_

The door swung wide open and the group walked in, swarming the round entry hall. The dark marble blue floor echoed with the feet trampling all over it and echoes bounced off the walls as orders were yelled all around the room from their bosses mouth.

"Everything gets searched, every room, every bookshelf!" he yelled, "Do not hold back! I repeat, do not hold back!"

Ron stood beside Harry, a slight grin on his face, "I have been dreaming of this day for a long time now."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope we actually find something."

Hurried footsteps came down the staircase, circling the entry hall. The two men looked up and saw Lucius, Draco and Astoria coming down with dressing gowns done up in a hurry.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" demanded Lucius glaring at the two.

"No intrusion," said Harry unfolding the notice of a property search. He handed it to Lucius who snatched it in outrage, "Did you seriously believe your lawyers would hold us off forever?"

Lucius looked up at Harry from the parchment, his mouth partly open in silent outrage. Harry gave him a quick, smug grin and looked to Ron, "Shall we get started Ron?"

Ron slipped on his second glove and nodded, "Like I said. I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

* * *

Rose rolled over to snuggle for warmth against Scorpius, but the bed beside her was empty and cold. She slowly sat up, running a hand through her tangled mess of hair to look around her room. There was no one in it but her and no noise came from the bathroom. She slid out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on and slipped on her slippers before leaving her room. Passing her parents doorway, she saw her mother still sound a sleep.

Rose hurried down the steps checking in the lounge room, dining room, kitchen, laundry, backyard, her father's office and the reading room. Biting her lower lip she walked back through the house worried. Scorpius never left the room in the morning before she did. If he woke before her he would watch her sleeping.

She went to the front door and pulled it open surprised to find Scorpius sitting on the front step in nothing more then his pyjama pants.

"Scorpius!" cried Rose hurrying over to him and sitting down beside him, "Its freezing out here! What on earth are you doing out here?"

"It started here."

"What?" asked Rose.

"The biggest test our relationship has and will ever face. Right here."

Rose looked at the front yard and nodded. That was true but why was Scorpius dwelling over that? Today they would get good news for sure. At that moment her father, uncle and many other people were searching the Malfoy Manor.

"You know what else Rose?"

"What?"

"This day, in my sixth year, I accepted that I had a crush on you."

Rose looked at Scorpius with a slight confused, yet amused expression, "What?"

Scorpius nodded, "I liked you for a long time before I decided to break the ice and speak to you in the library."

"You're lying."

Scorpius smiled at her, taking hold of her warm hand, "I am being completely honest with you."

"So is that why you're out here?"

"That and I'm praying to whoever is listening that something is found today that will save my life."

Rose rested her head on Scorpius shoulder, rubbing her free hand up and down his arm, "Something will be found. My father and uncle will tear that place apart for evidence."

* * *

_Six Hours Later…_

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Have we looked everywhere? Double checked every place?" demanded Harry.

"We have. Still… nothing," sighed Ron clenching his hands into tight fists, "What has he done with it?"

"Contracts cannot be destroyed by magic or… anything! Both copies are somewhere in the world… we _have_ to find them."

Harry walked out of the Manor with Ron following. Lucius, Draco and Astoria stood on the front steps expressionless. Harry came to a halt in front of Astoria and looked at her with a stern expression.

"I am proud to say that my wife would never stand by and let her children go through what your son is. If she knew something I damn well know she would come forward and tell someone," Harry paused and shook his head, "I don't know how any of you sleep at night."

"Quite well I thank you," said Lucius pleasantly, "Are you and your men quite done?"

"For now," snarled Ron before giving Harry a nudge to keep moving forward.

The other Aurors stood around the front drive muttering in anger and glaring up at the house. Harry glanced back at the house as the Malfoy's went inside shutting the door behind them.

"We will find it," said Harry to the others, "Trust me, one way or another we will find the contract. For now… lets go home and enjoy what's left of this day."

The group started leaving except for Harry and Ron who both stared up at the house.

"I have to tell them," said Ron with a sigh, "It's going to destroy them."

"I'll come with you," replied Harry giving Ron a pat on the back before both left with cracks that echoed in the air.

* * *

Rose jumped up from the lounge and ran into the kitchen as her father and uncle arrived. She took one look at their expressions and broke down in tears. Scorpius came in quietly behind her and caught Rose before she crumpled to the ground. Hermione stepped into the room and looked at her husband who couldn't bear to look at his daughter in her current state.

"Nothing?" asked Hermione slowly walking over to the two men.

"Not a thing," replied Harry quietly glancing at the young couple.

Scorpius was trying to calm Rose down who kept shaking her head to whatever he was whispering to her.

"We will find it," said Harry looking at Hermione, "I won't give up."

"Neither will I," agreed Ron.

Ron walked past his wife and over to Rose and Scorpius. He touched Rose on the shoulder making her turn away from Scorpius a little to see her father.

"Rosie… I promise you that I will find the contract… so does your Uncle," he said, "I promise."

Rose nodded, her lips trembling, "But what if it's impossible to find? The court date is getting closer by the day."

"We haven't checked all of their things," said Harry, "We still have Gringotts."

"How long will those lawyer's take?" asked Hermione.

"Lawyers?" asked Ron, "Who needs lawyers when you have family working with the bank?"

"Ron!" cried Hermione.

"Its our only shot, Hermione," said Harry with a shrug, "Besides why play fair when the Ministry won't?"

"Well I guess that is true," said Hermione biting her lower lip, "Scorpius, give me your lawyer's details. I'm going to help him go through the information already. Two legal brains are better then one."

Scorpius nodded with a smile, "Thanks."

"You're family," said Hermione, Ron and Harry in unison.

* * *

_**One Month and Three Weeks Ago…**_

Rose stepped into the building and looked around at the white walls with dark wooding running along the middle of the walls. The marble floor reflected the bright light coming from the windows and lights hanging from the high ceiling.

Rose walked over to the reception, smoothing her robe set. The receptionist gave her a warm smile of greeting.

"Hi. Is Reese Sydney here?" asked Rose.

"He is. Do you wish to see him?" replied the receptionist.

Rose nodded, "Just tell him its Rose Weasley."

The receptionist gave a nod and spoke into a phone like contraption, "Mr Sydney, a Rose Weasley wishes to see you… Certainly," she hung up the communication device and looked up at Rose, "Second floor, the forth room."

"Thank you," smiled Rose before walking over to the staircase.

She ran up them and walked onto the second floor looking around. From where she was she could see the door with a big sign stating Reese's name and his degrees in law. Rose walked to the door and knocked once before it swung open with Reese greeting her with a smile.

"Rose. How are you?"

Rose gave him a smile and walked into the office. It had polished wooden floors mostly covered in white oriental rugs. The walls were covered with bookcases full of books on the laws. Only one shelf had photos and framed certificates showing how qualified Reese was.

"Sit down," he said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Rose sat as Reese walked around his desk and sat in his big, black leather seat. That seemed quite cliché in Rose's perspective but she couldn't judge a person's desire to be comfortable, could she?

"Now, what brings you were today?" asked Reese looking at Rose curiously.

"They found nothing at the manor search. I'm sure you know that though," said Rose.

Reese nodded, "Scorpius feels that nothing can save him now."

"Which has had me thinking for the past week now," said Rose, looking up at Reese seriously, "I want to make our engagement public. As public as is possible."

Reese's eyebrows rose up as he leaned forward, "Are you sure?"

"This could be our last card to play Mr Sydney. I promised Scorpius I would help him and if this is the best I can do… then lets do it."

Reese nodded, "I am sincerely glad you are agreeing to this Rose, but this will pull yourself and your family into the media spotlight. You will not get a moments peace until the case is dealt with in court and the aftermath of it all has settled down. Do you understand that?"

Rose nodded with a serious frown on her face, "I do. I have thought about this over and over Mr Sydney. Every time I look at Scorpius when he doesn't notice, I can see the pain of it all. He is being so strong for me but he is the one that needs to be held more then anything."

Reese nodded, his eyes full of genuine sympathy, "I'll arrange some magazines and come visit you and Scorpius tomorrow. Will that give you plenty of time to tell him?"

Rose nodded, "Thank you a lot Mr Sydney."

Reese smiled and glanced at his clock, "Does your mother know you are here?"

"No one does."

"Well, best use my fireplace to leave before your mother arrives to go over the case with me."

Rose jumped up and took some floo powder. She threw it in, stepped in and said her destination with a nod of thankyou to Reese before she left with a swirl of green flames.

* * *

"Here you go."

Scorpius looked up and gave Adam a smile and taking the store brought coffee, "Hugo let you in?"

"Yeah. He would have joined us but Payton is here," said Adam settling on the porch next to Scorpius.

"Right. So training going good?"

Adam gave a shrug, "We've been taken out on a few field trip experiences lately. Going through properties for actual cases… your's mainly."

Scorpius looked at Adam in surprise, "For real?"

Adam nodded sipping his drink, "Just the Henry Wilson guys for me… I wasn't allowed to go to the manor. Scorpius, mate, everyone is doing their best to get you seen as innocent. No one doubts you, no manner what spin the bloody Ministry is putting onto it."

"All you guys at work know I am innocent and Rose's family but the general public just see my last name and what deeds have been done with people sharing the same name…" Scorpius shrugged as he trailed off, "Adam… if I go to Azkaban, promise me you will make sure Rose is alright? That she doesn't… just give up on everything."

Adam nodded, patting Scorpius on the back, clearing his throat, "Of course mate."

Scorpius gave him a nod and smile before frowning, "You alright?"

"I… I don't know," said Adam, "I'm worried about going back home today."

"Why?"

"Well whenever I go out, visit you… I come home and Dad always pours me a drink of his whiskey. It's blank after that. I think he might be invading my mind."

"Is this all the time?" frowned Scorpius.

"No… just the times I visit you I think."

Scorpius remained silent before cursing under his breath, "They are using you to spy on me. Is there anywhere you can go tonight?"

"No… what about Hilda and Matilda?"

Scorpius nodded, "Lets go inside. I'll send them a letter."

Adam nodded and followed Scorpius into the warm house. Hugo was placing some plates in the sink from him and Payton, who stood between the benches entry way.

"Hi," said Payton with a wave to the pair, "Adam, right?"

Adam gave a smile and nod.

"My memory is better then I thought," mused Payton with a grin before looking to Scorpius with concern, "Everything alright?"

"Not exactly," murmured Scorpius scribbling a note down before looking up to Hugo, "Hugo, can I borrow your owl by any chance?"

"Sure. I'll get her for you."

Hugo disappeared upstairs while Payton began flipping through the Daily Prophet. Adam stood to the left of Scorpius looking disgusted with himself.

Scorpius glanced up at his friend and sighed, "Adam, I don't blame you. Our parents have games to play and we are the pawn pieces that get used."

"It's not right."

"They don't care," shrugged Scorpius, "That's why I've given up caring about them."

Hugo came down stairs, a tawny owl on his right arm. He took the letter from Scorpius and attached it to her leg.

"Matilda and Hilda," said Hugo, "Find them quickly."

His owl gave a hoot and left as Hugo opened the backdoor to let her out.

"Everything okay?" asked Hugo coming back to the kitchen.

"Adam is being used," said Scorpius, "Drugged to have his mind invaded on information about me."

Adam said nothing as Hugo and Payton looked at him in shock.

"Maybe Hils and Mattie can let him stay with them for a while. At least until everything is done with."

The sound of someone arriving in the entry hall caused the conversation as they listened to Rose singing softly to her self.

"_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind,_

_There's no other way,_

_I prayed to the God's let him stay…_"

Her voice trailed off up the staircase with the four looking at each other in silence.

"She never sings," commented Hugo, "Unless she is happy about something."

"Maybe we should go to the lounge room. When Rose comes back down she will find it odd to see us standing around in the kitchen," pointed out Payton.

They moved into the lounge room, pretending to be watching a documentary on the life of the Jolie-Pitt children.

"Does anyone even know what happened to that Pax one after he divorced Violet Affleck?" asked Payton conversationally.

"I heard he started dated Harlow Madden," said Rose walking into the lounge room.

She sat down on the floor, in front of Scorpius, looking at the television screen in silence with the rest of them. But every now and then Adam would shift in his seat, Scorpius would let out a soft sigh or Hugo would look up at the clock. Even Rose would glance up at the clock. Only Payton paid firm attention to the television show.

"Oh look at the time," said Rose quickly standing, "I told Lily and Albus I would meet them for a coffee. If Mum or Dad gets home early tell them I'll be back in time for dinner."

Rose gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the cheek and left with a crack.

"When will you tell her?" asked Adam with a sidelong glance to Scorpius.

"Tonight," he muttered, "When she tells me what's going on with her as well."

* * *

"Hey Rosie!" greeted Ginny warmly, hugging her niece, "I still cannot believe you are engaged. Before Victoire as well!"

Rose smiled, "I know. Mmmm, whatever you are cooking smells divine!"

Ginny smiled, "It is actually a recipe I got from Harry's cousin's wife. A stew of some sort she managed to get off Petunia. Like me, she cannot stand Harry's Aunt or Uncle. Luckily, Dudley grew some senses and went against their wishes to marry Lori."

Rose nodded; having heard all there was to know about her Uncle's upbringing with the muggle family, "Are Albus and Lily home?"

"Lily is upstairs going over an article she is writing and Albus shouldn't be long. I think he was helping Kate with something today."

"Can I go up to see Lily?"

"Of course!"

Rose gave her Aunt another smile and went up the staircase. The hallway walls were full of many framed photo's, dating back to Harry and Ginny's early dating days after the war. Then there were the baby photo's of James, joined by Albus and then Lily. A few were professionally taken, one when Albus had lost his two front teeth in the same week. That photo always made Rose giggle, and allowed her to give Albus a playful tease, which he always took with a smile and comment back about a few of her own unappealing family photos.

Lily's door was in between Albus' and the bathroom. It was covered in bright paintings done by Lily with her name plaque in the middle. Rose knocked, listening to the soft music coming from inside. The door opened a crack, with brown eyes peering around the corner before it opened wide to a grinning Lily.

"Rosie, what a surprise," she said letting her cousin into her bright coloured room. The walls were a bright yellow with her double bed covered in a bright, different coloured spotted quilt. The wooden floor had things scattered everywhere – a container with different coloured inks and quills, one overflowing with different types of parchment rolls, another with paints, brushes.

Rose sat on the bed as Lily placed her article in a folder and stamped it with her 'complete' red stamp.

"So, how is the happily engaged Rose going?" asked Lily, fixing a photo of her and Frank up before looking at her cousin.

"Good as they can be," admitted Rose, "They were all acting a bit odd when I got home today."

"Oh, you know why?"

"No… I wasn't paying attention. Listen… you write for Witch Weekly?"

"I do, when they publish me," said Lily with an eye roll, "Too young still, remember?"

"But you've done a few great article pieces."

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

"Well… listen, I am thinking of getting Scorpius to agree with taking the relationship public, so the general public will know the real him, the Scorpius I know and love."

Lily's eye widened as a knock came at the door. She stood up and walked over to it, opening it a crack before letting Albus in. He grinned at Rose as he flopped onto the bed beside her, making Rose bounce up and down twice.

"Tell Al," said Lily with a gesture to her green eyed brother, "Go on."

Rose sighed and looked to Albus. He sat up, looking at Rose curiously, "I plan on getting Scorpius to agree to make our relationship public, through a magazine. To make the general public see he isn't a murdering monster and that he is a decent, wonderful person. This is the last play card there is… I can't lose him."

Albus nodded as Lily sat in silence. Rose looked down at her hands, watching the light glitter off her ring.

"So, do you think Scorpius will agree?" asked Albus slowly.

"He mentioned it some time ago. He didn't want to do it, but I told him then I would do anything to help him."

"This will pull the family right into the spotlight," said Lily softly, "As if we don't get enough of that every time the anniversary of the war comes by."

"I'm sorry."

Albus looked up at Lily in annoyance, she returned his look with a childish sticking out of her tongue.

"How can I help?" asked Albus.

"I just need your support, its really Lily who I came to beg to help me."

Lily looked at Rose curiously, her head tilted to the side so her long red hair fell out from behind her ear.

"I want you to be the writer of the first article. You know me and you know Scorpius better then some stranger does. Please Lily… _please_."

Lily picked up and quill and gave a scrap bit of parchment a scribble. She put it down and looked at Rose, "Fine. But you need to inform Witch Weekly that I am the one who you want to write the article."

Rose smiled, gratefully, "Thank you Lils, thanks so much!"

Lily gave a shrug, "What's family for?"

* * *

"I believe she belongs to you."

Hugo grinned and stepped back letting Hilda and Matilda in. Matilda allowed Hugo's owl to flutter onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" cried Hilda giving Scorpius a hug, "Where is Rose?"

"Visiting Albus and Lily," replied Scorpius before hugging Matilda.

"Adam, nice to see you," said Hilda with a nod and smile while Matilda just gave Adam a hug.

"Adam needs help," said Scorpius bluntly before explaining the drugging situation happening, " He can't go home tonight… maybe not until the case is done with."

"You want him to come stay with us?" asked Matilda with a raised brow, "Have Hilda and I become the drop in centre?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes in amusement, seeing the joke clearly, "Is that possible?"

Matilda gave a nod and looked at Hilda. Hilda gave a sigh and nodded.

"Great," said Scorpius with a look to Adam, "Solved."

"For now," said Adam, "I can't escape my father forever."

"We'll work something long term out," said Scorpius, "I'll talk to Ron and Hermione… maybe they know something."

"I'm home!" called Rose.

"Mum and Dad went out to dinner!" yelled back Hugo with a punch on the arm from Payton, "Ouch!"

"You could just go and tell her face to face. There is just a wall between you both," said Payton, clearly amused.

Rose entered the lounge room and gave a delighted squeal at seeing Matilda and Hilda, even though she saw them at work everyday. The boys exchanged odd looks while Payton chuckled in amusement.

"I haven't seen either of you outside of work in ages," said Rose, "Why are you here?"

"Adam is coming to live with us," said Matilda with a look to Adam who gave a tight lipped smile in response.

Rose looked at Adam in confusion and then to Hilda and Matilda, "Oh, why's that?"

"You don't know?" frowned Hilda, stopping Matilda from answering.

"No… is it serious?"

Hilda and Matilda looked from Rose to Scorpius and Adam. Scorpius gave a sigh and nodded gesturing for Rose to follow him into the kitchen.

**A/N: I think I'll leave that one there. See I love Chapter Thirteens. You can make bad things happen… or add twists no one saw coming or finally make something happen to what was mentioned earlier with little attention paid to the fact. Anyway, review… now I need to wait until AUGUST for more Edward… sigh, there goes my lunch break dates with him…**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Misery Business

**A/N: I am addicted to the song Crush Crush Crush by Paramore and the mash up of it with Linkin Park's Faint. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did…maybe one day I'll own something similar.**

_Chapter Fourteen: Misery Business_

Rose stared at Scorpius in shock as he finished explaining Adam's situation to her. She looked past his shoulder at Adam and the other's standing in the doorway before looking away.

"I don't understand your parents or his at all," said Rose, "I thought that maybe I did… but I really don't at all."

"One of a kind," murmured Scorpius.

Rose walked out to the laundry and out the back. She stood on the back veranda and stared at the ground. Spring was setting in with the snow melting away to let through the new growth. Rose felt she had grown somewhat, not physically but mentally, maturity wise. She heard the door open and close behind her then a hand on the small of her back. Only Scorpius would touch her so gently.

"You can't change the way my family works Rose. Or Adam's."

"It's so morbid of them," said Rose shaking her head, "Invading his mind without him knowing? I can't comprehend my family doing that."

"Which is a good thing."

Rose leaned against Scorpius then turned to wrap her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. His arms slipped around her with ease, a natural movement. He kissed the top of her head taking in the scent of her hair, a luscious floral scent.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he said softly.

Rose nodded and stepped back, removing her arms from around Scorpius. She jammed her hands into her pockets and took a deep breath.

"Remember what you asked me a while back? About… about making us public?" said Rose before biting her lower lip.

Scorpius shook his head, "We can't do that."

"Yes we can. It's our last hope Scorpius. Not just for you, but for _us_. I cannot live without you. Lily will write the article for Witch Weekly. I want to be able to help you. And this is my way."

"No… no Rose. I won't have you put in the spotlight. No."

"Scorpius! Do you want to go to Azkaban?"

"No, of course not! There is still time to find the contract!"

"We are running out of time! We have just a little over a month left!"

"No Rose."

"I went to see Reese," said Rose with a sigh, "He is all for it."

"He always has been."

"Maybe he is right. Maybe this is the way. If we get Lily to write it-"

"Lily won't be writing a thing about us! I won't hear of it, Rose!"

"Fine! If you won't go public, I'll do it alone!"

Scorpius glared at Rose in anger, "You wouldn't."

"I would," she shot back in an almost deadly tone.

Scorpius took a long deep breath and let it out slowly, "Rose… Rose I want to protect you from any more harm."

"You have protected me enough. I see the look on your face when you think I'm not looking. You are hurting. More then you would admit to me… please… _please_ let me help you in this way. I love you Scorpius and I want to help you."

"Rosie, you have helped me more then you know. Just by sticking with me… I don't know what I would do without you."

"Then you know how I feel."

Scorpius nodded, "Can we hold off on the public reveal for another three weeks?"

Rose sighed, "Fine. But if the contracts are still invisible by then we go public. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**_One Month and Two Weeks Ago…_**

Rose slammed shut her work locker letting out a groan of relief. Her ten-hour shift had finally come to an end and she wanted to be out of the hospital before something happened that would cause her to have to stay any longer.

Matilda was leaning against her locker, a dreamy expression on her face. Hilda noticed as well as Rose and shook her head in amusement.

"Day dreaming about Fred again?" asked Rose.

"I never did tell you guys what we got up too that night, weeks ago," admitted Matilda, "You both forgot to hound me about it."

"You're right," nodded Hilda smiling, "Spill."

"Not here. People here have extremely good hearing when they need it."

"Well, let's go to the café a few blocks from here," suggested Rose.

The two women agreed and the trio left, making a successful dash to the elevator. The doors snapped shut just as their Chief was yelling out for emergency assistance.

"I love this job," said Hilda, "But after ten hours I am incompetent on my feet."

"Same," replied Rose and Matilda in unison.

Once safely out on the London streets they strolled to the small café named Bean Pod three blocks away. The air was cool but not chilly for a change, allowing them to wear just their light jackets and jeans.

The small café was half full in the mid afternoon so the three selected a table by the window and ordered their coffee's and slices.

"I thought you hated marshmallow slice?" frowned Hilda to Matilda.

"Its what I feel like today. You know, I heard of a woman who had weird cravings for sponges… not _sea_ sponges… washing sponges."

"Eww," muttered Rose, "That's disgusting. Why on earth did you bring that up?"

"Because I am pregnant."

Rose looked at Matilda with wide eyes, while Hilda frowned.

"How is that possible? I thought you were a… whoa! Is _that _what you and Fred have been getting up to on your trips away?"

Matilda nodded, "I'm about a month along."

"But you wanted to be married first," said Rose, "Does Fred know?"

"Yes. He is so excited. We plan on getting married in about three months or so."

"Oh Mattie! I am so happy for you and for Fred!" cried Rose hugging Matilda with a grin, "This is good news! It's been so long since I have heard that kind of news!"

"Yeah," nodded Hilda, "Good news. Congratulations girly."

Matilda smiled, "Oh Hils, you will be one of my bridesmaids. Same with you Rose."

"Are you excited?" asked Rose, "Why did you order a coffee?"

"Well if I didn't you two would get suspicious instantly. I'll order an iced chocolate in a minute," said Matilda with a sigh, "I am happy. I love Fred and he loves me. I always pictured myself settling down with him… probably not having kids so soon, but what can you do? Things happen."

"I expect to be godmother," joked Hilda with a smile before chuckling, "Adam said he heard someone being sick this morning. I told him he was delusional and to get more sleep."

"How are things between you two?" asked Rose, "It must be awkward living with your ex-boyfriend."

Hilda gave a shrug, "I'm over it. I mean… it was hard on him, me dumping him because I liked another woman… but as Mattie said, what can you do? Things happen."

* * *

"You're home late," commented Hermione as Rose walked into the kitchen that evening.

"I was out with Mattie and Hilda. Mattie is expecting," smiled Rose.

"Expecting what?" murmured Hermione flipping through a file.

"A baby. She is pregnant with _Fred's_ baby."

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide, "Our Fred?"

Rose nodded, "There will be a wedding in three months!"

"I can't believe it! Pregnant! Oh Rose how wonderful!"

* * *

Scorpius gave a laugh as Hugo gave a frustrated cry and placed the controller beside him with Payton snickering from where she sat on the ground leaning against his legs.

"This is wrong," said Hugo, "You are a pureblood, you never played this before and you're kicking my arse?"

"What's it called?" smirked Scorpius, "Beginner's luck?"

He gave a laugh as he heard the front door open and shut. He glanced through the doorway and saw a beaming Rose head into the kitchen where Hermione was going over his case file while cooking dinner.

"Want another round?" asked Hugo, "Lets see if you are lucky this time."

"Nah. Maybe later," said Scorpius standing and passing the control to Payton, "Let your girlfriend beat you instead."

"Chicken."

"Mate, don't tempt me," chuckled Scorpius as he left the room for the kitchen.

"I can't believe it! Pregnant! Oh Rose how wonderful!"

Scorpius stood still in the doorway as each prominent word hit him. Pregnant. Rose. _Pregnant_. _Rose._

"I know. Its good news isn't it? Long time coming with everything else going on," replied Rose before turning and spotting Scorpius, "Hey you!"

Scorpius managed a smile and responded to the quick kiss Rose gave him, "Busy day?"

"Yeah. I am exhausted. I might go have a quick bath before dinner. How long till tea Mum?"

"Well I thought we might wait until your father gets home," said Hermione with a glance to the kitchen clock, "You don't mind a late dinner?"

"Not at all," said Rose before leaving the kitchen with Scorpius slowly following, his movements almost robotic in the shock running through him.

He couldn't understand why Rose didn't tell him first. He was the father for sure. Shouldn't he have the privilege of knowing the news first?

"Are you okay?" asked Rose glancing at him before heading into their bedroom.

"Er, yeah," nodded Scorpius, "Just ah… bit tired as well."

"Busy day on the Wii Generation Two?" joked Rose.

"Well its not like I can go to work like you," snapped Scorpius.

Rose felt the smile drop from her face faster then her next heartbeat came. She looked away from him and headed into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the bath. As she pushed the plug in and turned the taps on Scorpius came in, slowly closing the door behind him. Rose ignored him as she squirted in some bubble bath and pulled off her jacket.

"I'm sorry," sighed Scorpius watching Rose undress, her body stiff in its movements.

Rose pulled her shirt off as she kicked her shoes off to beside the bath.

"You should have told me first though."

Rose turned around, her face frowning in confusion, "Told you what first?"

"Don't play stupid with me Rose."

"I'm not… do I look like I am?" demanded Rose.

"You told your mother that you're pregnant before you told _me_!"

Rose stared at Scorpius dumbstruck before letting out a sigh mixed with a laugh, "Scorpius… I'm not pregnant. I was telling Mum that Mattie is pregnant."

"Y-your not?"

"No! We've been careful haven't we?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Rose."

Rose gave a half smile and shrug before turning back to the bath as she unbuttoned her jeans and took off her remaining clothing. She turned the taps off and slid into the bath with a sigh as Scorpius closed the lid on the toilet and sat down.

"You would tell me first, if you were?" asked Scorpius.

"Of course," said Rose her eyes half closed, "It's only right that you know first."

"If you were… it would help my case."

Rose opened her eyes and looked at Scorpius, "You _want_ me to be pregnant?"

"No, no," Scorpius replied hastily, "No… I'm just saying. I mean we are too young for kids. You've just turned twenty and all."

Rose nodded remembering her birthday three days ago. It was a quiet night at home with her family and Scorpius. She ducked under the water, coming up brushing her hair from her eyes.

"If I fell pregnant, we would have to tell the court and then our relationship would become public. Very public."

"I know," said Scorpius standing up, "Which is why we will wait until we are married."

Rose nodded and Scorpius left the bathroom. She gave a sigh and stared up at the white ceiling closing her eyes to try and find her calm zone.

* * *

**_One Month and One Week Ago…_**

Rose stared down at the coffee mug in silence as Lily chattered away about her most recent date with Frank. From what Rose had actually managed to listen to, Frank wanted Lily to come and live with him, like Kate was trying to convince Albus to do.

"You aren't paying attention to me are you?" said Lily gently touching Rose on the hand.

Rose looked up, a guilty look on her face, "Sorry… things are weird between Scorpius and I."

"How so?"

"You know how he got the wrong end of the stick with the pregnancy thing?"

Lily nodded. The story had amused her greatly when Rose told her a week ago.

"Since then he has been distant. He barely touches me; I think we have only kissed once this week. He comes to bed hours after me or before me… its like he is distancing himself from me."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"No. How can I? Whenever I try to talk to him he suddenly has something to do, or needs to contact Reese."

"I say confront him about it Rose. It isn't fair of him to do this to you."

Rose nodded and sipped her coffee, "Maybe we need to get away for a couple of days, just him and I alone."

"Sounds lovely. You both really haven't had solid alone time in a while."

"I'll organise the time off from work and surprise him with it. We could go to his place in France. He likes it there."

Lily smiled, "See? You've already relaxed ten notches."

* * *

"I'm sorry Rose, but I can only manage three weeks from now. I have two other Healer's with their holidays booked between now and then."

Rose gave a sigh, "Okay. I'll take it."

Her boss smiled and nodded writing Rose down for a week off in three weeks, "I think you need it anyway. You've been working more then normal this past week."

Rose gave a tight smile thanking her boss. She headed for the staffroom where Matilda and Hilda were. Fred was with them, being extra attentive to Matilda's needs with her in the first trimester of the pregnancy. He'd promised to calm down when Matilda entered the second but made her promise that she would go on leave when she entered the last half of the third trimester.

"I've eaten as much as I can manage Fred," smiled Matilda, "If I am hungry I will eat the rest."

Rose sat down with a sigh pulling a homemade sandwich from her bag. She unwrapped it slowly her mind faraway imagining the break in France. She wished the dates would suddenly flyby so she could be relaxing with Scorpius, him relaxed with her being himself. The man he was before the murder accusation happened.

"You all right Rose?" asked Hilda looking up from stabbing her pasta meal.

"Yeah. I just got a week off in three weeks. Hoping to spend quality time with Scorpius."

"Surely he'll want to spend it with you," said Matilda, "You two deserve it."

Rose nodded, not wanting to burden her friends with her troubles. They had already done a lot for her and Scorpius. They still had Adam with them. His father hadn't made any contact with him and neither had his mother.

Rose finished her lunch and returned to her shift, working automatically for the next five hours before heading to the change room. She dressed into her muggle clothes and left uninterrupted by an emergency. She apperated home with the sound of the television coming from the lounge room. The news bulletin music floated from the room with her brother commenting on one of the stories. Scorpius gave a reply with a laugh, a laugh Rose hadn't heard in a few days. She headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey sweetie."

Rose looked over to her parent's doorway and smiled at her father, "Hi Dad. You're home early for a change."

Ron nodded, "Your Uncle insisted on it. How are you going?"

"Oh I'm fine."

Ron frowned not believing her, "Are you sure?"

Rose sighed, "I've been better."

"It will be over soon."

"I know. I'm just not sure whether I'll want that to be the case when the time comes."

Rose gave a half smile and headed into her room. She dumped her bag on her desk and sat at the window seat staring at the sky in silence. She counted the stars in silence, her forehead pressed against the cold glass. She drew her legs up to her body and sighed, her breath fogging up the window in the process.

"Oh… I didn't know you were home."

Rose lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Scorpius standing in the doorway, "I did mention I finished at six today."

Scorpius nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Don't."

He stopped and slowly twisted back around to face her.

"Close the door, please," said Rose her tone almost pleading with Scorpius.

He obliged in closing the door but stood right in front of it as if preparing to escape should the need arise.

"What's going on?" asked Rose, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You won't touch me, talk to me or stay in the same room with me unless one of us is sleeping. You've been like this since the pregnancy thing!"

Scorpius remained silent.

"Scorpius," said Rose softly, "You are making me miserable with stress that I am doing something wrong to you… please, tell me what is going on?"

"I'm preparing myself."

Rose frowned, "For what? To leave me?"

Scorpius nodded, "It will be easier."

Rose said nothing, her mouth partly falling open. She blinked back threatening tears and shook her head.

"You need to be free Rose. To move on, Bobby would take care of you."

"Bobby is in Australia you are here with _me_."

Scorpius walked over to Rose, kneeling down in front of her, his hands clutching onto hers first the first time in a week, "I am going to Azkaban. We need to face that now."

"There is still a month before us," said Rose angrily, "There is still hope and we have one more card to play… maybe two."

Scorpius gave a sigh and Rose pushed his hands away.

"I'm sick and tired of having this argument. You aren't going to Azkaban and that is final."

Scorpius sighed as he stood up and sat on the bed, "You can't predict the future."

Rose drew her legs back up to her body and wrapped her arms around them staring at a photo of her and Scorpius on the bedside table. They were happy then, a year ago. Caught up in their bubble of bliss believing nothing could bring them down.

"You said this was the biggest challenge our relationship has faced," said Rose calmly, "If this is a challenge then we have to see it through. Right through to when things can go back to normal."

"What if I am in Azkaban for life? Will you still follow the challenge through?"

"I'll appeal for another trial. I'll find a way to make your family come forward with the truth," said Rose firmly, "Lets… lets… never mind."

"What? Tell me?"

Rose sucked in a deep breath, "Try for a baby. If you are going to be a father, surely they will be… more sympathetic."

"Rose, you're studying healing. You have another year to go with that."

"So? I can put it on hold. Matilda is."

"That's Matilda. You aren't Matilda, are you?"

"I want you to stay!" cried Rose, "Here with me! This is a certain way to make that happen, isn't it?"

"I won't have you ruin your future for me."

Rose burst into angry tears, rocking back and forth on the window seat. Scorpius stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her swallowing a lump in his throat. Her hands moved from around her legs and moved to around his waist, clinging to him tightly. She pulled her self up with his support, moving her hands to his face.

"Don't leave me," she begged her hands memorizing the features of his face.

"I'll try my best," he replied before kissing her tears away, "Don't cry."

Rose nodded but the tears still fell as she kissed him back speaking between every kiss, "I got… a week… off… in… three weeks… lets go… to your… French house… please."

"Okay," murmured Scorpius before drawing her body closer to his as the kiss intensified.

His hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, more then anything he wanted to just rip the whole shirt off her. Rose moved her hands to her blouse, helping him undo it as a knock came at the door.

Rose pulled away giving Scorpius an apologetic look, "Just think France."

He gave a small nod and Rose fixed her blouse up heading to the door. She pulled it open a crack seeing Hugo standing there.

"Sorry," his said, taking in her flushed cheeks and red lips, "Dinner will be ready in ten."

Rose nodded with a small smile.

"Everything okay between you two?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I'm hoping so," murmured Rose.

Hugo nodded and headed for the staircase. Rose shut the door and turned back to Scorpius but he wasn't there.

**A/N: Cliff hanger again… - laughs evilly- don't you just hate me? All the turmoil then things look up for them… and now this! You can thank the songs I listen to as I write for the guidance of where things go… review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Just Tell Me!

**A/N: Wow… fifteen chapters! Woo, hoo! Getting closer to the trial! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Fifteen: Just Tell Me_

Rose looked around the room and headed into the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain but the shower was empty. She exited the bathroom and yanked open her wardrobe door; nothing was in there other then clothes, shoes and a few boxes.

"Scorpius?" said Rose quietly, walking around her room in small circles.

Her chest was squeezing tight on her and her breathing was becoming shorter and more ragged.

"Scorpius?" cried Rose louder, pulling open her bedroom door and running out, checking every room, "SCORPIUS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SCORPIUS!"

Feet thundered up the staircase with Hugo, Ron and Hermione looking at Rose in alarm.

"What is it?" asked Ron, "Rose?"

"Scorpius is gone and I don't know where… SCORPIUS!"

Hermione reached out to hold Rose, but she backed away five steps, stumbling two.

"He promised, he promised me he wouldn't leave me! SCORPIUS!"

"Search the entire house," instructed Ron keeping his eyes on his daughter, standing still and staring at the floor doing her best not to suddenly break down in screams of hysteria.

Hugo and Hermione left in silence, heading down the staircase. Ron stayed where he stood, watching Rose try to take deep breaths.

"Rose… what did he say to you last?" asked Ron.

"Okay."

Ron nodded, "Okay… well, before that?"

"That he would try his best to not leave me… and not to cry," said Rose before letting out a gasping breath, clutching her chest with one hand, "It hurts… it hurts!"

"Calm down Rose," said Ron stepping forward and holding her by the shoulders firmly, "You need to keep it together. We will find him."

"It's the contract! He believes no one will find it!" shouted Rose pulling from Ron's hold, "Why haven't you found it? YOU PROMISED!"

Ron looked at Rose in silence. What happened so quickly, Rose had no chance to react. Ron's wand was in his hand then tapping her on the head, forcing her into blackness that enveloped her completely.

* * *

The light flickered on lighting the room up completely. The bed was exactly the way it was left – perfectly made. Rose wouldn't let them leave it any other way. Scorpius walked over and sat down letting out a sigh. He knew he would be found within the next day or so, but he needed space away from her sad face, beaming a smile so fake it made him fill with guilt. He felt guilty because he knew he was the blame for the sadness in her eyes, the constant anxiety.

He knew there was a giant possibility of him going to Azkaban, at this stage a bigger one then being declared an innocent and free man. Or, be found guilty with a suspended sentence. Reese had said that one would be unlikely. It was rarely given these days as a sentence - in the magical world at least.

Scorpius stood and headed into the bathroom. He turned the shower on undressed and climbed in, feeling the hot water hit his back and relax his tense body. His muscles loosened themselves and the relief was enormous. Scorpius used a hand to keep himself upright. The silence other then the water was almost pleasant. No little sighs of stress, annoyance or whatever else a sigh could possibly mean. No pleading eyes nearly making his determination to be strong shake and fall.

But then there was no tinkle of laughter, mixing with Hugo's deep one. No lame jokes of Ron's, no understanding from Hermione or Payton's wisecracks. Scorpius shut off the silver taps and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around himself and left the steam filled bathroom. He rummaged through the draws and found some comfortable clothes of his. After dressing he headed down to the kitchen to see what groceries he would need to order for the next few days. He couldn't exactly step out of the small manor with people searching for him. He hated to imagine Rose's reaction to his sudden vanishing. She was already fragile despite the strong front she put on.

The fridge was bare with only a carton of out of date milk and a few slices of processed, single wrapped cheese. The cupboards were just as hopeless. Tins of tomato soup and tin fruit. Nothing he particularly enjoyed. The freezer had some bacon and bread but nothing more.

"Brilliant," muttered Scorpius.

He found some parchment, ink and a quill and began writing out an order using the false name his grandmother would use when she stayed here – Bailey Briggs. A unisex name for the purpose of Scorpius being able to use it also. He walked out the back with the addressed letter and down to the small owlery the caretaker looked after. Thankfully the caretaker lived off the property and only had to come in the morning and night. He never bothered whoever visited the manor unless asked to fix something inside.

The owlery held four owls. Two females and two males. A black eagle owl with a white chest flew down to Scorpius with a deep hoot.

"Hello Trouble," smiled Scorpius stroking the smooth feathers.

He tied the shopping list to the owl's foot and murmured the business name. Trouble gave a hoot of understanding and took off with three strong flaps before gliding out the open window. Scorpius turned and headed back to the manor humming to himself. He felt at home on the property. It was truly peaceful and away from anything distracting. There was just your self and your mind.

Scorpius ran up the three back steps, across the wooden veranda and into the kitchen. He walked through to the living room and instantly reached for his wand.

"That won't be necessary Scorpius. I would have you dead before you managed to touch the handle."

Scorpius glared at his grandfather, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Lovely to see you again, Scorpius."

Scorpius glowered in reply then shifted the scowl onto his father who stepped into the room, "What do you two want?"

"To see how you are," answered Draco smoothly.

"Well you've seen how I am, now leave."

"Not so sudden, Scorpius," said Lucius pleasantly, "Is lovely Rose here with you?"

"I'm going to assume you both know that answer," snarled Scorpius stepping into the room some more, "There is a reason you both are here and it is not to see how I am."

"Ah, a true Auror in the making!" laughed Lucius, "I'm surprised that Weasley taught you anything at all."

"Leave them out of this."

"Oh, converted, I see."

"Get to the point!" shouted Scorpius, his grey eyes darkening in fury.

Lucius' lip curled at one corner, twirling his wand in one hand while Draco remained silent, standing a step behind his father

"The point of this visit is to keep you busy."

"Busy?"

Lucius smirked, "My, my… not that bright after all."

Scorpius fists trembled at his sides and his muscles tensed tighter then ever before. His eyes followed Lucius stepping around the living room as if he were inspecting the property and not tormenting his grandson.

"The Auror's are on the right track… however not close enough to their goal. But you… you know the answer."

"The contract?" said Scorpius suddenly, "Why would you tell me about the contract?"

Lucius looked over his shoulder at his silent son in answer.

"Father but you up to this?" demanded Scorpius, "Father?"

"Not your father you fool. He is smarter then that. Your blasted mother. Weak emotional witch she is."

"Where is it?"

"I won't be telling you that. You can find it alone," said Lucius, "After all, you have about a month to find it."

Scorpius felt a sudden, inexplicable rage coarse through his body. He launched himself at Lucius, crashing both of them down onto the coffee table. Scorpius used one hand to pin the hand with the wand to the splintering wood and grabbed his wand with his free hand. His body had pinned Lucius down to the ground, all his strength going into it.

"Where is it?" he demanded, his wand pointed at Lucius throat while glancing at his stunned father.

Lucius gave a hoarse laugh, "You going to kill me, Scorpius? Hmm? Do you have the power, the guts to pull the spell off?"

"I don't need magic to kill you old man. There are plenty of weapons on the floor to do the job just fine."

"You haven't the stomach to handle such an act!"

"Tell the Ministry that then! Why don't _you_ have the guts to admit to your actions? Because there is no Dark Lord to praise you this time around?" shouted Scorpius, his wand jabbing into the pale white skin harder.

Scorpius looked at his father, using the hand pinning Lucius wand hand to take the wand and turn it on his father. He moved his foot to push down on Lucius' hand, keeping him trapped.

"You know where it is, Scorpius," said his father calmly, "We are giving you a chance to clear your name. All you need to do is think. Think on it."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" roared Scorpius looking at Lucius, the spell shooting through his wand and into the old man.

Scorpius stood up and turned on his father, "HAVE YOU NO CARE WHAT YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH?"

Draco looked down at his father and back at Scorpius, the grip on his wand tightening, "I do care… I really do."

"Ha, I highly doubt it. If you cared I would already be cleared as innocent. Now I have a fiancée thinking of desperate measures to keep me with her."

"And you think hurting me is the answer?"

"Well I am already going to Azkaban for one murder… why not make it another?"

Draco's eyes shifted to Lucius then back to Scorpius who was swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You let him control your every action!" moaned Scorpius, "YOU ARE PATHETIC! _PATHETIC_!"

Draco nodded, swallowing a lump of his own, "Y-yes I am. Your mother reminds me everyday… so does she."

"Who?"

Draco shook his head; "I am trying Scorpius… if I tell you-"

"I beg you."

Draco looked at Lucius, colour starting to flood back into his face, "It is here… on the property, somewhere… I don't know where exactly. Just think on it."

"There are a thousand possible places where it could be."

"I-I know. Keep it to your self, all right? If your grandfather finds out the officials know he will move it," whispered Draco.

Scorpius looked over at his grandfather and shot another round of the spell through him, "I'll have to tell Rose. Anything to make her happy."

"Fine. But when you find it… keep it secret until the court date. Promise me?"

Scorpius nodded and hugged his father, "Thankyou."

"It's the least I could do. Your mother and I do love you and worry about you constantly."

Scorpius nodded and pulled out of the hug, "Get him out of here. I need to end a search party of my own."

Draco nodded and walked over to Lucius, "He'll be alright?"

"A bit out of it for two days. Enough to watch him do embarrassing acts he'll never remember."

Draco cracked a genuine smile and nodded at Scorpius, "Excellent."

* * *

Rose let out a groan and stretched out to her full length. Her head pounded like she had drank more then she could handle the night before. She stood up and stumbled into her bathroom, opening the vanity mirror and rummaging around for instant headache cure tablets. She found some and took two, drinking water from the tap.

As the tablets worked their magic on her Rose regained her memory. The horror rocked through her, making her stumble out of the bathroom in a hurry before letting out a strangled, gasping scream. She crumpled to the ground, staring at the carpet before looking up.

"You're bleeding," she said calmly, though her entire body seemed to tremble.

"It's nothing."

Rose gave a jump at his soft tone. Even though he had been gone without a trace for one day the thought of not hearing his voice or seeing him again had devastated Rose.

He walked over to her and extended a bruised hand with small cuts across the palm and, front and a few fingers. Rose took his hand and stood up, turning the hand over in hers, examining the cuts, then the one across his cheek.

"What happened to you?" whispered Rose touching each cut individually.

"Rose, before I tell you anything no one can know I am here," said Scorpius leading her over to the bed to sit down, "I can't stay for long."

Rose looked up to Scorpius' eyes seeing the seriousness in them, "O-okay."

"My grandfather and father came to see me," said Scorpius in a hushed tone silencing Rose's attempt to speak with a single finger to her partly opened mouth, "Just wait and listen. They came to tell me that I would know where the contract is. I just have to think about it. Then my grandfather started… he pissed me off so I tackled him. We crashed onto the coffee table… I had him pinned down and got hold of his wand… I used the mental knock out defence spell on him and spoke to my father. He told me that the contract is at the place I inherited from my grandmother. He couldn't tell me where though… You know how big that property is Rose. I have a month to find it… but I can't tell the officials."

"Why not?"

"My grandfather will be bound to find out one way or another. I need to find it on my own. I'll just need to think like my grandfather… shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll help you," mumbled Rose, "I'll owl in that I need stress leave."

"No… no it would make your family suspicious."

"But you've vanished. I'm devastated."

"Rose, you know you're the type of girl who gets on with things," said Scorpius, "You can come to me in three weeks."

"Three weeks? Without you?"

"You managed a week in Australia."

"That was ages ago. Things were different. We were on the rocks then, but we aren't now! We're engaged, Scorpius!"

"Shush!" said Scorpius before kissing her fiercely, "I need to find the contract Rose. Its what I have to do so we can be together."

Rose looked at him with sad eyes but nodded, kissing him again, "Three weeks."

Scorpius nodded, "Don't tell a soul I was here. Be devastated, a mess for at least three days… then do what you know needs to be done. If they start sniffing to close to where I am, lead them away."

Rose nodded before hugging him tightly, blinking back tears, "I love you."

Scorpius held her tightly, breathing in her scent, "I love you too."

Rose clung to him, wanting to keep him with her for as long as possible. Scorpius pried her arms from around him and stood up. Rose stared up at him blinking back tears even more furiously then before.

"Three weeks," said Scorpius looking at her from across the other side of the room, "Not that long."

"I suppose not," shrugged Rose using her thumb to wipe away her tears.

Scorpius nodded before striding across the room in three long steps. Rose leaned back onto the bed as he leaned over top of her kissing her with more passion then ever before. One hand pressed against the mattress, while the over ran down the side of her body while hers worked at unbuttoning his shirt…

* * *

When Rose woke it was nearing lunchtime. Her room was empty; he had gone while she slept obviously to make the separating more easier on the both of them. Rose slid out of bed and went and showered. She didn't want to wash his scent away but knew it would only draw more attention to her seeming so content in looking dishevelled.

After showering she dressed and made her bed, capturing his smell in her sheets and pillows. She left the room and headed down stairs to find her mother, Aunt Ginny and Lily in the kitchen. Lily ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"They've been out searching for him since early this morning," said Lily, "I'm sure they'll find him Rose."

Rose just gave a tight smile and nod. She felt guilty at not admitting to her family she knew where he was.

"I contacted your work and told them a family emergency had happened," said Hermione setting about making a meal for Rose, "Your boss said to take as many days off as you would need."

"I-I don't want to stop living my life," mumbled Rose looking down at the ground, "He wouldn't want that."

"I'm sure you're right," said Ginny, "But a few days wouldn't hurt."

"I have a weeks break coming up soon," said Rose lifting her head a little with a shrug, "I-I can cry then."

Rose turned and left the kitchen for the living room. Ginny looked at Hermione with a worried expression but Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"That's not like Rose at all. She normally deals with her emotions straight up. But then again, this is love."

"Love is a strange thing," commented Lily, "I'll go keep an eye on her."

* * *

**One Month Ago…**

Rose made her way through the first three days, crying at random times. Sometimes for real, others forced on. To avoid most human contact she stayed in her room studying, reading or snuggling up with his pillow. Once she was back at work she was glad to have something to keep her busy and her cousin Fred and friends from fussing over her with worry.

She knew her family could sense Rose wasn't being completely honest with them, but they couldn't prove it either. Albus spent ten minutes drilling her but gave up when Rose's answers remained the same, no flaws showing in them.

"Two weeks," whispered Rose marking another day off her calendar.

She pulled on a pair of running shoes and pulled her hair up into a bun. She grabbed her muggle MP3 player from her mother's parents and slipped out of the house unnoticed. She started jogging down the road the music pumping through the headphones keeping her company on the otherwise lonely run.

_This is how we dance when,_

_When they try to take us down,_

_This is how we'll sing oh…_

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down,_

_This is what will be oh glory…_

Rose jogged for a good hour or so, returning drenched in her sweat. As she slowed down the chill caught on making her shiver as she shut the front door behind her.

"There you are!" exclaimed her father, startling Rose.

"I went for a jog," said Rose defensively, "I felt like a good run."

"You aren't in trouble Rose. Listen, your Uncle wants to know if you have _any_ possible idea where Scorpius could have gone. It's getting ridiculous - a week and still no sign. We should be focusing on finding the contract."

"I've told you all I can think of," said Rose, bending down to untie her laces to hide her face, "I can't think of anything else. I've been racking my brains for a week now, Dad."

"I know," sighed Ron.

Rose looked up, catching the exhausted expression on her fathers face. She knew he would be furious with her when the truth came out eventually. Ron gave her a weary smile.

"I'm proud of you," he said, "You've coped really well. Better then I thought you would."

Rose managed a small smile as she stood upright, "I might go shower."

Rose ducked past her father and raced upstairs to her room. When the door shut behind her she let a long, deep breath. Guilt followed her constantly this past week. All her families efforts were going into finding Scorpius for her and she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. She hated to think of everyone's reaction in the end. But surely, if Scorpius walked free, it would be worth it in the end.

**A/N: Well, are you glad to know that Scorpius is close to the contract and that he went back to Rose, if only to tell her and leave once again? Plus he got to give his grandfather a good knock around, something plenty of us have wanted to do throughout this fic, I am sure!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. Safe Place

**A/N: Yes… nearly at the court hearing. But will they find the contracts? The one thing that will set Scorpius free? Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Man I wish I were behind Harry Potter… maybe one day I will own something similar…**

_Chapter Sixteen: Safe Place_

_**Two Weeks Ago…**_

"So where are you going?" asked Lily watching Rose close her trunk.

"Somewhere warm and peaceful," replied Rose with a shrug, "I don't really know. I suppose when I open my eyes I will be somewhere I want to be."

"Hey maybe you could find Scorpius that way?"

Rose pulled off a doubtful expression, "If that were possible I would have done it by now."

Lily nodded and sighed, "Well, have a good time, won't you? Perhaps you will see him in two weeks."

"Yeah at the court hearing watching him be dragged away for good."

"You don't know that will happen."

Rose just shrugged and hugged Lily goodbye. Lily stepped back as the rest of her family came in to say goodbye. Hermione held her the longest and tightest whispering one small sentence in her ear.

"I know."

Rose kept her expression neutral though when her eyes caught her mothers as both pulled away she knew they appeared puzzled. Hermione just gave her a small smile and waved. Rose gave a tiny wave back before vanishing with an echoing crack.

When her eyes opened two arms wrapped around her instantaneously. She hugged the body back, forcing her tears to stay away as she breathed in his addictive scent.

"Gosh, I feel like a vampire discovering blood again," murmured Rose leaning back to stare into his eyes.

Scorpius smiled at her, tracing her face with his finger. He looked exhausted and hadn't shaved in four days at least, "I've missed you."

"Same. I was going crazy at home. Lying to my family. Not seeing you… but I think Mum knows," whispered Rose, looking around the room for the first time. The walls were ripped apart, the furniture torn into shreds, "I-I take it you have already searched this room then?"

"And every other. The grounds… I can't find it Rose!"

Rose ran a finger over his lips, silencing him, "I will help you. We have week and two minds are better then one."

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, nodding as he did so. He pulled Rose closer to him, his lips meeting hers in hungry, passionate kisses. Suddenly the destruction of the room mattered little as they both got caught up in the passion raging between them…

* * *

Rose slipped from the lounge room into the kitchen, buttoning the shirt up as she walked. She pulled the fridge open and found some ham steaks. She placed them on the bench and opened the freezer grabbing a bag of frozen mixed vegetables. She searched the cupboards and found some pots and pans. She began humming tunelessly to her self as she set about cooking dinner.

She could see her self-doing this long term. Her and Scorpius sharing the large house, eventually filling it with children. A boy and girl at least. A blonde haired boy, the image of his father and a little girl, just like her.

Rose couldn't help but smile at the daydream as she flipped the ham steaks, causing a loud sizzle.

"Hmm, that smells good."

Arms wrapped around her from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Well, we can't go all day without a decent meal, can we?" replied Rose.

"I believe we would have managed."

Rose chuckled and glanced at the vegetables, "How about you shower and I finish up here?"

Scorpius nodded, "I like that idea."

Rose smiled, turned to kiss him before shooing him out of the kitchen. Within a minute or so the sound of running water sounded through the pipes. Rose let out a deep breath as she racked her mind of where the contract could be. He had searched all the areas he could think of no doubt and probably everywhere else possible. Nobody knew this place better then Scorpius and obviously his grandfather.

Rose served up the cooked meal and stood up the knocked over wooden chairs. She was surprised he hadn't demolished the kitchen in the process, but then he probably had and put it back together for use.

Scorpius came down the stairs looking tidier and shaven. He sat opposite Rose tuckered into the meal, moaning with pleasure.

"My gosh I forgot how well you cook," he said.

Rose smiled, "So have you searched the kitchen?"

"Uh-huh. I fixed it up. Same with the bedroom and bathroom. I think we should start outside again tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I agree to whatever you say," replied Rose, "I trust you."

Scorpius smiled at her before looking back down at his meal with hungry eyes.

* * *

Rose followed Scorpius out to the porch. The wood was splintered from the destruction inflicted upon it by Scorpius. The gardens were torn up and statues shattered. Rose glanced at Scorpius and saw the pain in his eyes. His one thing from his grandmother and this was what had to be done to it thanks to his cold-hearted grandfather.

"When this is done with, we'll fix it," promised Rose taking hold of his hand.

Scorpius looked at her and nodded, "I suppose I haven't checked all of the west garden."

Rose nodded and followed him along the path. She kept her eyes away from the demolished gardens and statue's. She knew this place was beautiful when all together. The west garden was one of Narcissa's special gardens. She had grown it like a muggle, secretly. It had been hand cared for, watered by a watering can, weeded so hands got dirty.

Now it was to be torn up. They stood before it, taking in the mixture of colours. Bright reds, shocking pinks, dusty oranges and pastel yellows. Absolutely stunning when looked at as one piece.

"Are you sure?" said Rose slipping her hand into his.

"Do I really have a choice?" replied Scorpius softly.

He pulled his wand out and started off with the basics, murmuring the Accio spell. Nothing came flying towards him, though he figured that would be the case. With a sigh he looked at the white, marble, perfectly carved angel. It was centuries old, handed down to Narcissa from her mother. Apparently his great-grandmother didn't trust the family heirloom with his great Aunt Bellatrix.

"There are other ways to search the statue," said Rose seeing Scorpius' pained expression, "You don't have to blow it up."

Scorpius lowered his wand and just looked at Rose curiously. Rose pulled hers out and stepped into the garden, doing her best to not crush the small flowers. She examined the exquisite statue up close and circled around it before tapping her wand on the centre of the statue. The marble faded and became almost transparent. It was enough to let Rose see inside the statue and underneath it. She double searched all over inside of the statue before tapping it again with her wand.

Scorpius looked at her impressed, "How did you learn that?"

"Read it in one of Dad's textbooks," shrugged Rose, "I think he was planning on teaching it to your class this year."

Scorpius nodded, "Does it work on the ground?"

Rose shook her head, "Unfortunately not. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. Like you said, we can rebuild the gardens."

Rose nodded and Scorpius pointed his wand to one square of the garden away from Rose. A shot of blue light hit the ground, digging it up. The dirt sifted and shifted carefully but nothing unusual showed up. Rose worked on the opposite side of the garden using the same spell as Scorpius.

The dirt continuously turned and shifted into smaller particles for the next hour, but still nothing came up. Scorpius started over the garden again once it was finished, with Rose watching. His eyes were pained with every shot of the spell.

"Scorpius," said Rose, "It's not here."

"You can't be sure of that!" snapped Scorpius, shooting her a glare in response.

Rose stepped back, "I'll go and get us a cold drink."

"Whatever," muttered Scorpius.

Rose let out a sigh and turned and walked away. She followed the path to the house. At the veranda she walked over to where the wood lay about in splintery chunks. The ground was bare beneath the veranda. Rose jumped down and crouched down on all fours.

"_Lumos!_" she murmured holding her wand out in front of her.

She crawled along the cool ground, keeping down low. She paused and lit the area around her examining the corners for anything unusual. She doubted Scorpius would have looked underneath. He wouldn't have been able to fit quite as easily as she did. She crawled along some more then paused, lighting up the area around her again. Something glimmered a little further along catching her attention out the corner of her eye. She slid along, shuddering when her fingers brushed something slimy. She paused as she reached where the glimmer came from. She held her wand up once again and spotted a pair of silver keys. She grabbed them and examined them closer.

They looked new.

Rose held her wand out ahead of her but saw only light shining in from the opposite side of the veranda that had been destroyed. She crawled over to the other side and stood up clutching the keys tightly. Her clothes were no longer stain free, with dirt and Merlin knew what else stained onto her shirt and jeans. She pulled her self up on the side of the secure wood and hurried down the steps, racing to get back to Scorpius.

He was still sifting through the dirt and paid no attention to Rose's return.

"I found something!" cried Rose, barely concealing the excitement from her voice.

Scorpius turned to look at her, his wand not lowering.

"Under the veranda, a set of keys! New ones!"

Scorpius shoved his wand away and ran over to Rose taking the keys from her as she held them out, "You went under the veranda?"

Rose nodded, "They don't look like house keys, do they?"

"No… like… like some padlock maybe? Or… or one of those money box things."

"Seen anything like that?" frowned Rose.

"No… unless-"

Scorpius took off at a run with Rose hurrying behind him to keep up. He ran along the path to the house, up the veranda stairs, through the kitchen to the staircase, past the three bedrooms stopping to look up at the ceiling.

"Have you looked up here?" asked Rose staring up at the closed entry to the attic.

Scorpius looked a tad guilty, "Briefly. It seemed highly unlikely though."

He shot a spell at the trap door, flipping it open with a ladder sliding out. Scorpius climbed up first with Rose following. Scorpius turned and helped her up the last two steps, hugging her.

"Sorry for snapping at you."

Rose smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Let's find this contract."

Surrounding them were numerous trunks, all with silver, brand new locks.

"There has to be at least fifty of them," murmured Rose.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulder's and walked to the closet trunk. He stuck the key in and twisted, nothing. He moved onto the next while Rose made an X mark on the trunk to indicate it had been tested. With every tested trunk, Rose did an X. Silence remained between them until thirty-three trunks in. Scorpius, once again pushed the key in and twisted the lock. It clicked and the lock undone.

"Rose!" he cried.

Rose hurried over and helped pull the trunk out from between a group. They both threw open the lid and were welcomed to piles of rolled up scrolls.

"This just keeps getting better and better," muttered Scorpius.

Rose sighed and pulled out a couple. She started unrolling one with Scorpius doing the same opposite her. The trunk was half a meter deep and full with over five hundred scrolls. It would take them a while to get through them all, examining them closely. Most were based on the building of the manor, upgrades, a few regarding secret accounts with more then enough money to keep a state aloft for a good decade.

"Your family is loaded," murmured Rose with a glance to Scorpius.

"Doesn't surprise me."

Rose reached in and pulled out another two scrolls. She yawned, obscuring her eyesight as the scroll unrolled in her hands. She blinked a few times and looked at the new scroll before her.

"I-I found it… I think… Henry Wilson… contracted by Lucius Malfoy to follow Scorpius Malfoy for information on his personal relationship with the one Rose Weasley… any information found will be rewarded and doubly so with evidence of a physical sort ranging from a photograph to bank accounts," read Rose with Scorpius scrambling around to read it over her shoulder, "Its signed by Henry Wilson and your grandfather with your father as the witness! Scorpius! We found it!"

Scorpius let out a loud relieved laugh. He kissed Rose all over the face as she unrolled the second scroll, showing the copy that belonged to Henry Wilson.

"You're free!" cried Rose looking at him with a smile no longer strained by worry, "You really are free!"

Scorpius grinned, "Merlin knows what would have happened if you didn't get curious to explore under the veranda… but we need to keep these safe."

"And here isn't safe is it?"

"No… not really."

"My place wouldn't be. I sometimes think my room get searched for evidence on you by my family," murmured Rose, "Mattie and Hilda?"

"That would be putting them at a lot of risk."

Rose sighed, "My bank vault is a no go. I have family working there. Its bound to get back to my uncle before you can say Chudley Cannons."

Scorpius bit his lower lip. Just a second ago both were elated at finally finding Scorpius' ticket to freedom and now they needed to find somewhere to keep the ticket safe until the court date. They remained silent until their eyes locked together.

"It's the only way."

"I know," sighed Scorpius, "You contact them. I'll get started on making the house presentable."

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the week that Matilda and Hilda came around. Scorpius and Rose wanted to delay the transaction as much as possible. The longer their friends were safe, the better. The pair turned up curious as to why Rose would invite them to Scorpius' villa in France. Matilda had a very slight curve to her stomach already but she tended to hide it under loose, flowy shirts.

Rose answered the door almost instantly after the knock. The house was put back together with the grounds barely begun due to Rose and Scorpius choosing to spend a lot of time together.

"Hi!" said Rose brightly hugging them both, "Come in, come in!"

The pair followed Rose in keeping silent. Her bright enthusiasm had thrown them both. They were expecting her to still be in a dismal mood.

"Wow, this is nice," said Matilda, "I don't know why you and Scorpius never came to live here. Its still close to home and all."

Rose smiled, "Perhaps we can do that. Which brings me to the first act of today's visit."

Scorpius came out of the kitchen causing Hilda and Matilda to cry out in surprise. They both hugged him happily, exclaiming on how relaxed he looked.

"Did you know he was here all along?" demanded Hilda, turning to Rose.

"She did," cut in Scorpius, "But I made her promise to not tell a soul. See my grandfather and father told me that the contract was here somewhere. I've been searching for it non-stop and then Rose came and she found some keys, which led us to the attic-"

"- to a stack of trunks… to a tonne of scrolls and then right on to the-" cut in Rose.

"Contracts," finished Scorpius.

"You found them?" exclaimed Matilda.

The pair nodded and Hilda and Matilda cried out in a happy excitement. Their cries of delight fell silent within a few seconds at the look on both Rose and Scorpius' face.

"What's the matter?" asked Hilda with a slight frown, "This is what was needed right? To secure your freedom Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded, "But the danger isn't over. The officials cannot find out until the court date."

"Why not?"

"My grandfather. If he finds out that I went running to Rose's family he will do _anything _in his power to see to it that the contracts vanish again or I do… or Rose does. Its not a risk I am willing to take," said Scorpius, his hand slipping around Rose's waist protectively.

"So… why are we here then?" asked Matilda, "Won't us knowing cause that danger?"

"He wouldn't suspect me of telling you two. He would expect me to tell Rose, naturally, or Adam. Adam cannot know. He may live with you guys but… his father could still get a hold of him if needed. What I am about to ask you two-"

"We are asking you," corrected Rose with a look to Scorpius before looking back to Matilda and Hilda.

"_We_ are asking you, asking of you… is dangerous and you have every right to say no," said Scorpius, "The only place to keep the contracts is with you two. The safe in Rose and my old room."

"Adam sleeps in there," said Matilda.

"I have a safe in my room," pointed out Hilda, "Protected with my families ancient enchantments from the dark ages. I'll place them in there."

"You'll do it?" whispered Rose in surprise.

"What are friends for?" said Matilda, "Heck, we are practically family anyway! Cousin-in-laws!"

Rose smiled and hugged Matilda and Hilda, "Thank you both so much!"

"So when will you want them back?" asked Hilda sounding business and official like.

"The day of the court hearing. An hour before the start at least so Reese has time to do what is needed."

Hilda nodded, then smiled, "Man… you are _so_ close to freedom I bet you can smell it!"

"Almost taste it," smiled Scorpius.

* * *

"I'll return to you the night before the hearing," murmured Scorpius holding Rose to his body while Matilda and Hilda waited outside on the front veranda.

"I know… another week of agony," sighed Rose, her eyes closed as she focused on memorising the feel and smell of his body, "I love you."

"I love you too. Soon we can move back here and get on with life. Plan a coming wedding."

Rose smiled, her eyes opening brightly at the thought, "That would be wonderful to do. Something normal for a change."

Scorpius nodded and sucked in a deep breath as he pulled the rolled up contracts from his jeans pockets. He handed them to Rose who stowed them into her bag.

"Right… well you better get going then," he said sounding nervous.

Rose nodded, "Look, if you get bored you can always go stay with Hilda and Mattie."

"No… if I leave he'll know I have found them."

They headed out the front door, Scorpius carrying Rose's trunk before placing it beside her as Matilda and Hilda said their goodbyes and left ahead of Rose.

"One week and you are mine for good," said Rose with a firm nod.

Scorpius smiled and pecked her on the forehead, "Get going girl before I give in and force you to stay."

Rose grinned, kissed him once more and left with a crack. Scorpius let out a deep breath, slumping against the doorframe.

One week. Not too long, right?

* * *

Rose appeared in the sitting room with Hilda grabbing her by the arm instantly.

"Adam's in the shower so lets get this thing hidden now," she whispered.

The pair hurried through to Hilda's bright room. It had an almost hippie vibe to it with the bright colours and flower designs around it.

Hilda slid open her wardrobe door and lifted a panel from the floor. She tapped in the complicated combination with her fingertips before the door opened. Rose handed over the scrolls and Hilda placed them inside, hiding them under her journal and money pouches. She shut the door and slid the panel back in place before standing and shutting the door.

"Safe," nodded Hilda.

"Thankyou heaps Hilda," said Rose, "I don't know how I will ever repay you for everything you have done for Scorpius and I."

Hilda shrugged, "I don't expect repayment."

They headed out to the sitting room where Rose collected her trunk as the shower shut off.

"Perfect timing."

Hilda and Matilda nodded.

"Fred's here," whispered Matilda spying her fiancée's arrival out the front of the house, "Go!"

Rose shot them a sincere thankful smile and left with another crack. She appeared in her bedroom this time hoping her arrival wasn't noticed. She sat on the bed and let out a deep breath to take in everything that had happened in the week. She was so full of relief, anxious about her friend's safety, longing to still be Scorpius and guilt for still having to lie to her loving family. She was now also putting Matilda and Fred's relationship at risk.

Rose slumped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion flooded her in a swift wave, her eyes fluttering shut letting her gain some energy before going back to playing a lost Rose Weasley, mourning for the love of her life.

**A/N: Wow… they found the contract! Yay! So… what else do we have to go through? A court case? Anything else… naturally I know the answers…**

**And Breaking Dawn… I really enjoyed it, don't get me wrong but I found the pregnancy shocking – I was NOT expecting it to happen. I am glad Edward and Bella get to spend forever together and I love Bella's special talent. Renesme is a true cutie and well… I actually find it amusing Jacob imprinted on her. Looks like the pack and Cullens will forever be a united front… but out of the series I love Eclipse the best.**

**Review for more chapters!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Cornered

**A/N: We are getting close to the court date… but are we getting close to the end of the story? Well I don't know. I am still thinking about it. Thanks for the reviews. Another week of work is over for me and I am tired. Two days to reenergize! Ha, ha… nah, I love my job! How many people can say that?**

**DISCLAIMER: Just the plot… here is something random: who loves Pink's new song 'So What'? I do!**

_Chapter Seventeen: Cornered_

**_One Week Ago…_**

Rose looked up from her cereal and frowned at her mother's smile. Looking away, Rose glanced over her outfit of black tights, short jeans skirt and a pink off the shoulder top. Nothing special, her typical not going to work clothing she tended to wear on her days off.

Looking back up, she saw her mother was still smiling at her.

"What?" asked Rose with a slight shoulder shrug.

"Oh nothing. You just look peaceful for a change."

Rose looked back down at her cereal and swirled it around with her spoon, "Okay… how much to you suspect to know?"

Hermione moved around to sit beside Rose, a mug of coffee in her right hand, "That you know where he is and went to see him."

Rose nodded, "And?"

"When you came back yesterday you didn't seem overly stressed at all."

Rose nodded. She was still stressed but not as bad. Standing up she carried her plate to the sink, washed it and turned to look at her mother.

"I can't tell Dad. Not yet and you can't either," said Rose softly, "I really want too but its… its impossible to do so. Promise me you won't tell Dad or Uncle Harry?"

Hermione nodded, "You will eventually come clean with everything?"

"In the next couple of days. I swear."

Hermione gave a nod and stood up, "Plans for today?"

"Going to hang out with Al. I haven't had a chance to do that in a while," replied Rose walking towards the hall exit, "You?"

"Oh just some paper work. The usual."

Rose nodded, smiled and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed her purse and slip on shoes before leaving with a crack.

Her uncle greeted her from the front yard where he was fixing up a gutter coming loose on the front porch.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Uncle Harry. Need any help?"

"No, I've got it sorted. Albus is inside on the phone to Kate."

"Thanks," said Rose walking up the front steps and letting her self in.

Albus' voice floated from the kitchen sounding rather stressed and annoyed.

"Kate I told you two days ago my plans for today… … … she is my cousin, Kate. We haven't had a chance to hang out in ages… … … So? … … … … … Don't be so dramatic Kate! You do this every time I don't agree to something! It gets beyond the joke after a while!"

Rose walked in and gave a small wave. Albus managed a tight smile and let out a sigh.

"Think what you want Kate. I'm not giving in to your guilt trip… No……… no Kate I'll talk to you tonight. Bye."

Albus hung up and let out a groan, "Women!"

"We aren't all bad," said Rose, "Everything okay?"

"Just Kate being, well Kate I suppose. She knew I made plans with you and wanted me to derail them to go and unclog her sink."

"We could pop by if you want."

"Her sink isn't clogged, Rose. She just wants me around her."

"Oh okay."

Albus pocketed his money pouch and wand with a shrug, "She wasn't always like that. When we first started dating she was totally different. She was someone I really connected with… and then I don't know… this needy, pushy person came out of nowhere."

"Perhaps she is comfortable enough with you to show this side of her," said Rose, "Where to first?"

"Hogsmeade."

The pair apperated and appeared on the main street of Hogsmeade. They started heading for the candy store as if they had been given a day of freedom from Hogwarts.

"How can anyone want someone to know that side of them?" asked Albus, "That's not what I want in a woman."

"I can be needy and pushy," said Rose.

"I know, but you aren't as bad as Kate, Rose. Trust me on this one."

"Al, if you are so unhappy then leave her."

Albus sighed, "Trust me, I really want too. But her son… he's an amazing kid."

"Well, tell her you think it would be best if you both went separate ways but remained friends for the sake of her son. Emphasize that you want to keep in touch with her and the kid."

"Think it'll work?"

"If you follow through with the contact. Most guys promise that but never stay in touch."

Albus nodded, "I hope it works. I constantly feel suffocated with Kate."

They entered Honeydukes with Rose heading to her favourite treat. Strawberry puff swirls. White and pink marshmallow like candy that gave the person a feeling they were walking on thin air. It was a good feeling when a person had been drinking a bit and was in a giggly mood.

Rose placed six in a paper bag and grabbed a bag of Honeydukes caramel chocolate mini bars. She paid for her purchases and waited for Albus who was filling a bag of his own personal favourites.

Once done they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

"Have you met James' girlfriend yet?" asked Rose, "They've been together since, what December now?"

Albus gave a nod, "They have and no I haven't. But I believe this is really serious for James. He was talking to Dad and all I heard was 'We've been together four and a half months.' So, who knows?"

"That's the same length as Hugo and Payton. Liana really needs to come see you guys though. If it is serious and all."

Albus nodded, "Pity it didn't work with me and Kate."

"Oh Al, you'll meet that special lady. She'll appear from nowhere!"

Albus gave a half smile and nod.

_**Six days ago…**_

"It's still safe. I check it every morning and night. Adam doesn't suspect a thing," said Hilda quietly to Rose as they got ready for another shift.

Rose nodded as she pulled off her cardigan and replaced it with her green robe, "Great. Thankyou again. I hate doing this to you guys. You've done so much for Scorpius and I."

"And I wish you would stop thanking me constantly. It gets really annoying."

"I agree," said Matilda closing her locker, "Now, I assume our boss is waiting for us with test results and who knows what else?"

The trio headed out to the reception area where their other trainee healers were waiting. Their Resident Healer looked at them sternly for their tardiness but made no comment.

"Here are your latest exam results," he said handing out the pile of papers, "Some of you did impressively while others of you need to focus more on your studying or you will be cut from the program at the next review – which I remind you is in three months time."

Matilda passed Rose her test, which Rose took reluctantly. She looked down at her score reading the 95.8 percent pass mark. Looking away she stopped a sigh half way and looked again. Sure enough, marked in red ink was 95.8 percent followed by a pleased comment from her boss.

'_Excellent work Rose. You are still managing to maintain high standards despite recent events in your life. Keep it up! You will make a fine Healer indeed!'_

"You did good," nodded Hilda reading Rose's mark, "I got 92.9 percent. What about you Mattie?"

"96.1 percent. Fred is helping me study."

"Jason? What about you?"

"89.1 percent," he shrugged, "Still a pass."

"Ah, guys? Looking back here. Right. We have two operations in need of assistants. Now I have already picked two of you to help – Matilda Finnigan and Hilda Flint…"

After that Rose drowned out listening. If we wasn't on surgery duty she would be on the floor dealing with the typical patient or in the emergency room.

"Thomas, Weasley and Paulie – emergency room duty."

Rose fell into step behind Jason and Nick Paulie. She hadn't been put on surgery duty for nearly five months now and it was starting to grate on her nerves. All the others were constantly chosen except her. She stopped and turned back around, searching for her boss. He was standing by the reception counter smiling and laughing with one of the Healer Nurses.

"Excuse me, Healer Morris?" said Rose politely.

"Weasley," he said looking at her, "I sent you to Emergency."

"Yes I know. But I wanted to query something with you first."

"Get on with it."

"You haven't put me on surgery for nearly five months now. I think that is being a bit unfair towards me. Everyone else is constantly chosen, even those with worse marks then mine."

"Healer Weasley, when you have earned-"

"I always stay back late without being asked, my marks are in the top three of your group and I am never late or away."

"You have a lot of personal issues happening at the moment," he said with a sigh.

"That hasn't affected my work apart from that one time. Since then I have always made sure to take breaks when allocated and I eat healthily."

"Look. I understand you must be frustrated with me Rose. But my hands are tied. I have a legal order telling me to keep you away from surgery until your boyfriend's case is dealt with."

"A legal order?" said Rose.

"I didn't want to have to tell you," he said with a sigh, "Come with me."

Rose followed Healer Morris into his office. He opened his top desk draw and pulled out a legal document stating Rose's ban from surgery. It was signed by a Ministry official.

"Hardly anyone knows I am dating him… apart from you and few friends and family… who is behind this?" demanded Rose.

"I honestly don't know. Look… perhaps you should have this evening off. Go and deal with this and come back to me tomorrow as the professional Rose Weasley I know."

Rose gave a nod and left the office. She headed for their staff locker room and hastily changed into her normal clothes. She then left for the elevator, standing in it fuming. The low bell sounded and the doors slid open with Rose walking out, avoiding any contact with people she knew. She apperated at the apperation point and arrived home, startling her family in the kitchen.

"Who did it?" demanded Rose looking from her mother, to her father and then Hugo, "Huh? Which of you saw me banned from surgery?"

"What?" frowned Hugo, "Why would someone do that?"

"Because of the Scorpius ordeal! Five months I haven't been given a surgery assistant position! Do any of you realise how that is hindering my training?"

Her family stared at her in silence with Rose glaring now at her parents only. It had been made obvious that Hugo knew nothing of it.

"It was your mothers and my decision. We didn't know how pulled together you would keep your self in so, we wanted to protect you from making any major mistakes," admitted Ron.

Rose looked away and let out a sound of disgust, "Great, that's just brilliant! I love knowing how well you both trust me in keeping my personal life out of work! When I arrive in that building I am a _professional_. I don't take work issues with me when I am on the floor! Now… you know what? I cannot stay here tonight. I need to be away from the two of you. Fix what you both have done!"

Rose left with another crack, appearing in the alley at the bar her and Scorpius used to go too. She walked up to the end when someone grabbed her from behind.

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream as she was shoved against the brick wall.

"Hmm. Feisty thing I see," hissed a voice, "Now, I will only remove my hand when you tell me something. Has he found it?"

The hand lifted and Rose let out a shuddering breath, "F-found what?"

"Don't play dumb with me witch! The contracts!"

"No… No he hasn't."

A sharp prod in her side made Rose gasp. Her breathing came in sharp puffs and her body was trembling in fear and tears were filling her eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Has he found it?"

"N-no! I swear to you he hasn't!" cried Rose, "Let me go, please!"

Rose hit the ground hard as the shadowed figure stepped back, their wand pointing down at her chest.

"You better be telling me the truth… or so help you and everyone you care for," they threatened before vanishing with a crack.

Rose looked around her, a shaking hand reaching into her back pocket for her wand. She pulled it out and slowly stood before leaving with a pop.

* * *

The pounding on the door was loud, making the glass rattle in the windows on either side of the door. Scorpius pulled it open and stumbled back and Rose grabbed him with her arms wrapped around his middle. Sobs escaped her shaking body, with Scorpius looking at her worried. He shut the door behind her and gently led her to the nearest lounge.

Once she was sitting he pried her arms from around him and knelt down in front of her.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked studying her body for any physical signs of injury.

He caught sight of a bruise appearing along her jaw line on the left side of her face. His fingers gently traced it as Rose look a deep breath and looked at him.

"Y-your grandfather," said Rose before taking another deep breath, "He sent someone t-to find out if you f-found the contracts."

Scorpius tensed up, his teeth clenched together. Rose took hold of his hand and let out another shuddering breath. Scorpius looked at Rose and let out a short angry breath. He could see the fear in her eyes and pulled her towards him.

"Don't worry about him. You're safe with me here," he murmured kissing her on the forehead, "He won't ever put you in harm again."

Rose nodded and held onto Scorpius tightly her trembling coming to a stop as his lips found hers for a brief kiss. Scorpius leaned up, a slight frown on his face.

"Aren't you meant to be at work now anyway?"

Rose nodded, "I got sent home. My parents saw to it that a legal ban was made so I couldn't do surgery's at work until your case is done with."

"What? Don't they trust you anymore?"

Rose shrugged, "At the moment, I don't even want to think about it. I'm here with you."

Scorpius smiled back at her and kissed her again, "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I think I'll have a nice, long, hot bath… care to join me?"

* * *

_**Five Days Ago…**_

Rose stretched out and squealed with delight as a warm body leaned over her, their lips trailing all over her face, neck and lower. Rose let out a laugh bringing Scorpius back up to her face, a cheeky grin on his own.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Rose kissing him on the cheek then lips before she sighed, "I have to go soon. Must deal with the parents before getting back to work."

Scorpius nodded, "Five days huh? I think Reese is coming by again today. He is getting really desperate. Pushing for the public relationship."

"Do you think he'll be furious for the secrecy when he gets the contracts?" asked Rose, snuggling up to beside Scorpius.

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose, his fingers trailing up and down her arm, "Probably, but he should understand… if I get off."

"Which you will. There is no way you could possibly be blamed. It is written down and on file how your grandfather hates my family and anyone less then pureblood."

"I wish I could have your trust in the system. But I don't know… I just can't make myself consider that I will get off with no form of punishment."

Rose turned her self to be looking at Scorpius. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face and sighed, "If they do try and put you away for something it will have to be a false charge and I am sure people will fight for you to be free. The Ministry will be torn in half if they try something like that."

Scorpius smiled at Rose, "You won't give up on me, will you?"

"Not at all. I will fight too my last breath for you."

Scorpius kissed Rose tenderly. Reluctantly she pulled away and sat up.

"I have to get ready."

Scorpius let out a sigh, "Right. Reality calls again."

"As it always does," replied Rose pulling on her clothes.

Scorpius dressed also and headed down stairs with Rose. He held her close as they walked to the front porch. Rose kissed him again and pulled back with a small smile.

"I'll try to come back again," said Rose, "I don't know how I'll go being around my parents at the moment."

"Try and patch things up with them," said Scorpius, "They probably only meant the best."

Rose pulled a face but nodded anyway. With one last kiss she left Scorpius alone again.

* * *

"Where have you been?" cried Molly as Rose arrived in her front hall, "Your mothers been going crazy with worry!"

Rose looked at her grandmother in silence as feet thundered down the staircase. Her father came to a stop at the bottom of them, looking at Rose in a mix of relief and fury. He seemed to be having an internal battle about where to begin. Her brother, Payton, Albus, Lily, Frank, James and a mousy brunette came from the lounge room along with Hilda, Matilda and Fred. From the kitchen came her grandfather, Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, Percy and his wife Louise and their daughter Molly.

"I had to get away for the night," said Rose quietly.

Her mother came down the staircase and looked at Rose apologetically.

"I believe we need to talk," said Ron calmly, "In my office, with your Uncle."

Rose frowned but nodded as she weaved through the crowded hall behind her father to his office. Harry came into the office behind her, shutting the door.

"Sit," ordered Ron.

Rose sat down looking between her furious father and serious uncle.

"Right, well your mother told us what she knows," said Ron forcing his voice to remain calm and civil, "That you know where Scorpius is."

"T-that's true," said Rose softly stunned her mother would give in and tell.

"Why didn't you come clean and tell us, Rose?" asked Harry quietly.

"I promised."

"You promised?" cried Ron.

"There wasn't any other choice. That's the truth!"

"Who knows what the truth is with you? How can you go on letting us think he was missing? That is a waste of Ministry resources Rose! We could be finding the contracts instead of hunting around for your bloody boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Rose, "I honestly am but you will understand when the time comes!"

"So you cannot tell us anything now?" asked Harry silencing Ron with a look.

"No."

The silence in the room was full of tension. Ron was pacing back and forth behind his desk while Harry stood by the messy bookcase just nodding thoughtfully.

"Okay," he uncle finally said, "I'm going to have a wild guess with the situation and you can answer with a yes or a no at the end. Scorpius is somewhere nearby that obviously you have easy access too. He knows more about the contracts and so do you but there is fear with his family involved. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Harry looked at Ron who now stood behind his desk chair, gripping onto the back tightly. He stared down at the ground and let out a deep breath before looking at Rose and speaking a soft calm voice.

"Rose I am really disappointed in you. We are your family and Scorpius'. We would have helped in any discreet manner possible. Right now I don't know whether I can trust you to tell me the truth or not ever again."

Rose stood up and shrugged, looking at her father, "You haven't trusted me in a long time Dad. I think the legal ban told me that to start with."

Rose turned and left the office ignoring her mother's tearful look. She headed upstairs and into her room, shutting the door gently behind her. She sat on her bed and let out a deep breath.

"Rose?" came a voice from behind the door, "Can we come in?"

"We?" replied Rose irritably.

"Lily, Hugo, Payton and James?"

Rose stood up and opened the door letting the four in, "Where's Albus?"

"He's a bit pissed with you," said James standing by her window seat.

Rose shut the door and shrugged, "I'm sure they all are."

Hugo glanced at Rose and looked away, "Why'd you keep it quiet, Rose?"

"A promise and because it is safer this way," replied Rose honestly, "Trust me, I have being feeling awful for the entire time."

"So… does he know where they are?" asked Lily curiously, "The contracts?"

Rose answered with a shrug. She didn't want her cousins knowing more then they needed, same with her brother and Payton. She needed to change the subject and remembered the other person standing with James.

"Is Liana here?"

James nodded with a smile, "All I said was family emergency and she wanted to come for support."

"Mum is crazy about her," chuckled Lily, "She wants her as a daughter in law."

James smiled and shrugged, "Could happen."

"Will happen," corrected Hugo with a laugh, "Just a matter of when."

"Hey, it's only been four months. Not two years like Rose and Scorpius."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," said Rose with a soft smile and shrug, "Just how you feel about the person."

"Aww," said Payton tilting her head to the side, her blonde hair rippling out from behind her ear, "You totally are crazy about him!"

Rose and the others laughed while Payton grinned. After that the tension seemed to vanish with James disappearing to bring back Liana, who looked at Rose with a soft smile.

"So, Liana this is Rose and Rose this is Liana," said James gesturing between the two.

"Nice to finally meet you," said Rose with a smile.

"And you. James goes on about his family constantly. I wanted to come meet you all sooner but I've been recording my new album."

"Oh okay. Wow, how is that going?" asked Rose.

"Really good. I have had plenty of inspiration this time around," said Liana with a lovey dovey smile to James who was talking to Hugo about the Quidditch team standings for the current season.

Rose smiled and nodded looking away as she thought about Scorpius and how he was alone in the large house waiting for the days to go by till he was announced an innocent and free man.

**A/N: sigh. It has taken me an entire weekend to write this. Friday night, then a bit on Saturday but I had to look after my brothers and now today. But hey, I am happy as long as I get my time to write… anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. It Begins

**A/N: Okay. Deep breath. We are close. Once you read past the chapter title it will begin. The final stretch. The… well read to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aww man… I just own the plot!**

_Chapter Eighteen: It Begins_

**_One Day Ago…_**

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"He promised you this?"

Rose gave an irritable sigh and glared at her father, "Yes he did. He will be here. I promise you."

Her father looked away, shook his head and left the kitchen muttering under his breath. Rose let out an angry short breath, stood up from her stool and stormed out to the backyard, pacing along the pathway leading to the clothesline.

"He'll get over it, Rose."

Rose spun around and looked at Hugo in anger, "When? Merlin, bloody Albus is furious with me! Our entire family is! I am doing what is best for the family! Why won't anyone see that?"

"Dad and Harry believe they can protect the family as well."

"Not from the Malfoy's," retorted Rose, "They are a power of their own despite what the world wants to believe!"

Hugo just nodded, "Mum's gone to talk some sense into Dad. Merlin knows if that'll work."

"It won't. They are as stubborn as each other. It's why they fell in love," muttered Rose kicking at a stone on the ground, "Hugo… do you think the Ministry will be fair to Scorpius?"

Hugo shrugged, "Who knows?"

Rose nodded and sat down on the garden bench beside a patch of rose bushes. Her mother had told her that her and her father were planting these bushes when Rose had kicked for the very first time, bringing the decision to name their first born Rose if it were a girl.

"You know, I keep telling myself that this will be done with tomorrow," said Rose softly, "But it seems so surreal that it will be… it feels like this has been going on forever."

Hugo sat down beside Rose, "I know. I can't think of a time you've been truly happy in the past six months."

"Maybe I will be tomorrow. We'll celebrate that as well."

Hugo gave his sister a one armed hug and they stood to head inside. Rose stopped Hugo at the stairs and smiled at him.

"Thankyou, for everything," she said, "You have to be the best brother in the universe to stand by all of this."

Hugo shrugged and gave a small smile of his own, "Eh, you're my sister. You'd do the same for me."

They went inside and tidied up the kitchen, ignoring their parents slightly raised, angry voices coming from their father's office. The pair went into the lounge room and stuck a movie on they both enjoyed watching over and over – _Wanted_. It may be a few years old but the action sequences always earned a vocal response from the pair and normally their father, who generally came rushing in when it started. Rose glanced to the doorway half expecting him to run in but still, she could faintly hear her parents arguing in the closed office. Rose gave a sigh with Hugo looking over at her. He gave her a strained smile and looked back at the television.

Rose stared at the screen, not really watching the movie. All she could think of was the damage happening to her family and whether or not it would be permanent.

Hugo hit the pause button nearly an hour later as Hermione walked along the hall looking stressed and frustrated but attempting to appear calm obviously for the sake of Rose and Hugo. She paused in the doorway, smiled at the pair and opened her mouth as if to say something, but promptly closed it as Ron came along and headed upstairs without a word.

"Sorry Mum," muttered Rose quietly.

Hermione placed a hand on Roses shoulder for a brief moment, saying nothing before leaving the room for the kitchen. Rose sighed and left the lounge room. She headed upstairs, pausing at her parents closed door. She did want to speak to her father, try and patch things up between them somewhat but knew he would be in no state of mind to reason with. She continued onto her bedroom and closed the door behind her, sitting on her bed. She grabbed her stereo player remote from the bedside table and hit the play button making the machine turn on automatically. A soft beat filled her room, allowing her to zone out and mull over her thoughts.

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, with drowsiness consuming her until she fell into a slumber with a guitar solo ringing in her ears… gentle hands began shaking her, rousing her from her sleep. She pushed the hands away and slowly sat up with a groan.

"What's the matter now?" she grumbled before looking over at who woke her, "SCORPIUS!"

He grinned and hugged her back as she launched her self at him with a hug and kiss, "Well, someone's eager."

Rose pulled away, "I'm just glad you came. Maybe Dad will calm down."

"How has he been towards you?"

Rose sighed, "Well, whenever he speaks to me, it's like I'm some criminal from work. Him and Mum were arguing this morning."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm the reason your family is at war with each other."

"Don't blame your self," said Rose placing a hand on his arm, "We're in this together, okay?"

Scorpius leaned forward and kissed her again, "Should we announce my arrival?"

Rose nodded and they stood up from the bed and left the room. Both could hear talking in the kitchen with the sound of the kettle boiling. Heading down the stairs, Rose kept a firm grip on Scorpius' hand. He knew she wouldn't be letting him out of her sight for as long as possible. They walked into the kitchen with Hermione rushing over at the sight of Scorpius. She hugged him tightly, exclaiming at how wonderful it was to see him again. Rose's Aunt Ginny watched on from the stool, her facial expression neutral. She refused to react in either manner. Hugo came in from the lounge room and patted Scorpius on the back smiling with Payton saying a cheery hello.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hermione, "I made a batch of biscuits today. Choc-chip ones."

"Oh I'm fine," replied Scorpius, "It's just good to be back."

Rose smiled at him stepping closer to his side, one hand with his and her other touching his arm. Hermione smiled happily at the pair before busying her self with making coffees or cup of teas. Scorpius, Rose, Hugo and Payton sat at the table chatting away like no time had passed at all. Hermione and Ginny moved to the table, mostly sitting in silence listening to the four young adults talking.

"Actually," said Hermione an hour or so, "I really should contact your father. He would want to know you are back, Scorpius."

Hermione left the table and used the kitchen phone, dialling Ginny's home number. Ron had left two and a half hours ago for his brother-in-law's place. Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand reassuringly. Both needed the reassurance that everything would be okay within the next few minutes and tomorrow.

"Hi, Harry, is Ron still there?" said Hermione pleasantly, "Oh good. Well can you tell him that Scorpius is back?"

Heads swivelled to look at Hermione who was nodding silently, her lips in a tight setline.

"Well come and ask him your self then… alright then. See you in a moment."

Hermione hung up as two loud cracks echoed in the hall. As Hermione sat back in her seat Ron and Harry entered the room looking directly at Scorpius, who stood up hastily.

"Hi," he said holding his hand out.

Harry shook it but Ron stared at it then glanced to his daughter who stared back at her dad in a disproving manner.

"Glad to see you are safe then," said Harry, "Were you in France the whole time?"

"I was," nodded Scorpius.

Harry just nodded, "Have you found the contracts?"

"Yes. They'll be at the Ministry tomorrow morning for the case," promised Scorpius, "I wish I could have come to you guys, but I didn't want to put any of you, especially Rose, in more danger then I already have."

Harry sighed but nodded in understanding. He understood wanting to protect those he loved better then most people. Ron just stood motionless, staring between Scorpius and his daughter. Ginny stood up and walked over to Scorpius, hugging him.

"You mister, are more like people in this family then I think you realise. You fit in just right."

Ron looked at his sister with a bewildered expression but said nothing, mainly because his wife was glaring at him in warning.

"Well, at least tomorrow this will be finally dealt with," said Harry, "Albus said he would be there Rose."

Rose nodded with a quick, small smile. She was now hoping the outcome would be the one everyone was silently praying for.

* * *

"You'll see me in two hours," promised Scorpius sitting beside Rose on their bed, her hand gripping onto his tightly, "It will be over today Rose. We both know that."

Rose nodded taking a deep breath, "I know… I'm just scared this will be the last time I see you as a free man."

Scorpius ran a hand over Rose's cheek staring into her eyes, "And if it is we will see each other again, I promise you… I promised to marry you and I will. No matter what."

Rose nodded before they kissed once more before he stood to leave. Staring at him, Rose blinked back tears.

"I love you," whispered Rose.

"I love you too," replied Scorpius managing a tight smile, "See you soon."

He left with a crack and Rose let out a long, shuddering breath. She stood up and headed into the bathroom to clean her teeth and do her hair. Once that was done she pulled out her dressy grey pants, a white blouse and her dark blue robes. She dressed and let out a little sigh as she sat on her bed again, slipping her shoes on. She looked over at her pillow and pulled out the faded blue shirt. It was one of Scorpius' shirts Rose had taken to wear as a nightgown many, many months ago. He loved seeing her in it, mainly because he enjoyed the fact he could easily remove it should that be the need.

Blinking back tears with trembling lips she stood, folded it and placed it snug under her pillows away from prying eyes.

She could hear voices from downstairs and knew it would nearly be time to leave. She wanted to speak to Matilda and Hilda before the hearing to make sure they got the contracts to Scorpius safely. She paused at the mirror and checked over her reflection. Taking a deep breath, the sudden knock at the door made her jump with fright. She opened it with Hugo looking at her with concern.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I can't be anymore ready," said Rose breathing deep to keep control on her emotions.

As a tear sneaked it way down her cheek, Hugo took hold of his sister's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Mum and Dad are waiting. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here as well."

"What about James, Albus and Lily?"

"James will meet us there, Al as well but Lily is here."

Rose nodded with a deep breath, "Okay… well… here goes."

They headed downstairs with Hugo still clutching his sister's hand; scared she would suddenly fall apart in a torrent of tears. They walked into the lounge room with their family standing all around. Hermione smiled at her daughter while Ron looked at her sternly.

"Are you ready?" he demanded coldly.

"Yes Dad," replied Rose quietly, "Can you at least be… more fatherly?"

With no reply Rose let out a little sigh. Lily came over, giving her a supportive hug, which Rose returned half-heartedly

"It'll be alright in the end," said Lily, leaning back to look at her cousins pale, stricken face.

"You don't know that. No one does," replied Rose doing her best to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Turning away from those watching her, she wiped the tears away. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath wanting nothing more then to appear composed, that she wasn't ready to fall apart into a million pieces.

"It's time to go," declared Ron looking at the clock above the fireplace, "We'll apperate. Hugo, support your sister's apperation."

Hugo just nodded and took his sister's free hand. Rose gave him a silent look of thankyou and increased the grip as they vanished with a crack. She held her breath the entire apperation. She wouldn't have been able to breathe even if she tried.

As they appeared in the Ministry atrium. People instantly looked at her, confusing her.

"Information's been leaked to the press," said Hugo looking at his dad with annoyance at not letting Rose be told beforehand, "They know you are engaged to Scorpius… that our family is involved."

"Will this affect the case?" asked Rose.

"I don't think so. It shouldn't at any rate."

Rose just gave a nod. What more could she say? What was done was done. They followed their family through the Ministry to the Elevators. Rose looked around for some sign of Hilda and Matilda. Not seeing them, she stepped into the elevator, standing between Hermione and Hugo. Wouldn't they be here by now? The case started in under an hour and a half.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up to the black tiled corridor. As they stepped out, Rose grabbed onto Hugo's hand again. The people milling about looked at her and the whispers began behind their hands. Rose felt her brother tense but couldn't reassure him to calm down. Even she felt rather ticked off that her private business had become known to the general, uncaring public. She stared down at her feet, only looking up at the sound of her cousin's voice.

"They're running late."

With a genuine grin she hugged her cousin, "You came!"

"Of course I did," replied Albus, "Despite everything I couldn't let you go through this alone."

"I did tell you he would meet us here, sis," pointed out Hugo.

Rose managed a small smile; despite how tense she felt at Hilda and Matilda's non-arrival, "Hilda and Matilda will make it, won't they?"

Rose had filled in a few details to Lily and Hugo the night before with Scorpius. They knew the contracts were being kept with Hilda and Matilda, but left out the danger that their friends were in so that Lily and Hugo wouldn't freak out on them.

"Yeah. They said they wouldn't be long," nodded Lily before frowning a little, "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know," sighed Rose, "I guess I can only hope it will."

Minute's ticked by with Rose keeping a firm eye on the elevator doors. It was Lily's tug at the arm they made her look over to the courtroom's entrance.

"They're going in," said Lily, looking at the jury.

"But Hilda and Matilda aren't here!" cried Rose, "Merlin where are they?"

"They'll be here," soothed Albus, though he looked confused as to why their arrival mattered so much.

"No," said Rose shaking her head, "Something isn't right. They would never be late for this."

Rose turned away from her family and sprinted towards the elevator. With quick, shared looks Albus, James, Lily and Hugo took off after Rose. The four parents turned in time to see Rose jump inside the elevator, followed by the other four.

"Rose!" shouted Ron before glancing at his wife, "Tell the Judge we won't be long, Hermione."

Harry and Ron both ran after the group, Harry shooting a spell stopping the elevator long enough for them both to jump in, looking at their children confused.

"What on earth is going on?" demanded Ron looking at Rose, "Well? Tell me!"

"Rose knows where the contracts are," said Hugo with his sister glaring at him, "I'm sure you both figured that part out anyway. Her and Scorpius found them but needed to hide them-"

"Well you may as well let _me_ finish the story," snapped Rose, "There were only two people we could truly trust together. All of you guys would have eventually spilled the beans one way or another, whether that be intentionally or not. The contracts are hidden at Hilda and Matilda's place."

"You put Matilda in danger?" exploded James.

"We didn't want too!" shot back Rose, "We did give them a choice! They could have said no and Scorpius and I would have accepted their choice! But look, they would have arrived here the same time we did. The plan was to hand the contracts to Reese with enough time so he could examine them and make sure they are the legitimate ones we need. I think something's gone wrong… maybe… maybe they found out."

"Who found out?" asked Lily.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy. I saw Astoria there waiting… where were her husband and father-in-law?"

They all remained silent, taking this new fact in. Both Ron and Harry glanced at each other, silently agreeing with Rose. Something wasn't right at all.

* * *

"They'll make it. Rose said so," murmured Scorpius to himself with a firm nod, pacing back and forth.

The door opened, but Scorpius didn't cease his pacing. If anything his stepping increased two fold. A Ministry guard stepped in and looked past Scorpius to Reese, giving him a nod.

"It's time to go in now Scorpius," said Reese standing up slowly.

Scorpius stopped his pacing, coming to a standstill. He looked at Reese and gave a nod, "Okay then."

The guard came forward and bound his hands behind his back before pushing him out the door and into the courtroom. Cold, ugly glares bared down on him from the Wizengamot members. All the looks clearly said 'back to Azkaban'. Scorpius gave a shudder, never wanting to return to that cold, horrible place. It stank of death, rotting living bodies and the rattling noise of the Dementors sent Scorpius into a constant wave of nightmares.

The guard shoved him into a wooden chair after unbinding his hands. The chains however, were soon wrapped around each arm tightly, the metal cutting into each arm horribly. He looked around at the Wizengamot members in silence and then at the audience. He spotted Hermione and Ginny sitting in the row behind Reese alone. No Rose in sight at all. He looked at Hermione confused who gave a slight, subtle shake of her head. Turning away, Scorpius glanced over to the other side and saw his mother watching him with a careful expression.

He knew that expression. Scorpius always saw it when his mother wanted to defend him but couldn't. A lump formed in his throat, making him turn away clearing it. His fingers gripped around the armrests as silence descended upon the courtroom. The Wizengamot leader stood up, glaring down at Scorpius.

"Scorpius Salazar Malfoy, you are here today before the Wizengamot to prove your innocence against the charges laid against you in the murder of Henry Wilson. Do you still declare you are not guilty?"

"Yes," answered Scorpius firmly, "I swear to you all, on my engagement, that I did not kill Henry Wilson."

The members all shifted in their seats, muttering in soft voices along with those watching the case.

"Silence!" ordered the leader of the Wizengamot, "How old are you Mr Malfoy?"

"Twenty, sir."

"Hmm… long life ahead of you… but be that as it may, the evidence as it is currently stands against you, unless of course you come forward with any new evidence between now and the end of today. Have you any new evidence?"

Scorpius turned to look at Reese, who shook his head. Scorpius looked at Hermione and Ginny who also shook their heads no. With a sigh Scorpius turned back to the Wizengamot.

"No. Not yet."

* * *

Rose made a dash for the front door of the cottage but her father yanked her back, looking at her seriously.

"Are you mad?" he demanded, "They could be here! They may know!"

Rose glanced at the house and gave an angry sigh, "Then what do we do? Scorpius' court case has already begun!"

"We can't go in with just us," said Harry, "We are related and it could be proven that we set this up, despite us knowing the truth. I'll call in Dean, Terry and a few others."

Harry pulled a coin from his pocket and pressed his wand tip to it. He slipped it back into his pocket and looked at Ron.

"Hermione has no idea how valuable the coins really are. That wife of yours is a genius."

Ron grinned, "I know."

Behind the group, Dean, Terry and three others – one woman and two men – appeared.

"What's the go?" asked Terry, "I figured you all would be at the court hearing."

"We were. The contracts are here under protection, however, we think that Lucius and Draco Malfoy know they have been found and are attempting to stop them from being handed in at the hearing," said Harry, "We mainly need you all here to prove that this isn't a set up and is the real deal. You guys work for the Ministry and aren't related to us in any way."

They all nodded and pulled their wands out.

"Right. Rose, how many entrances to this place?"

"The front entrance and back," she answered promptly.

Harry nodded, "Ron, go with Rose, James, Dina, Dean and William to the back entrance. The rest of you come through the front with me."

They all nodded and spilt up. Rose and her group ran along the trees around the house, keeping in among them to remain hidden. Once around the back they crept to the back door. Ron, Dean, Dina and William checked in the windows before giving agreeing nods to each other and entering silently. The cottage was silent but disturbed. The dining area table was overturned with coffee spilt onto the polished, cork board flooring. Plates were smashed onto the ground, shattered in a million pieces.

Rose looked at James who gripped onto her elbow in a tight, protective manner with his wand held in his hand tightly.

The group followed Ron and Dean's directions to check through the study off the kitchen. It was untouched with Hilda's study notes spread across the desk with Matilda's shoes kicked under a chair. They trekked back through the kitchen meeting up with the other group at the doorway to the hall. Harry gave a nod to enter, his wand pointed out in front of him with a steady grip. As they started down the hall a sound of glass smashing reverberated through the entire cottage, ringing in Rose's ears.

**A/N: Cliff hanger… and now we are at present day speed! So, how will it all turn out? Hmm… well review to find out!!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. Til' Death

**A/N: Hi all. I know I have been slack with updating and I apologise. Things at work have been quiet hectic of late with staff changes, Head Office doing check ups and then Christmas portfolios have to start being organised and then on top of that I have to study for my diploma… argh! A nightmare, I swear! Anyway, thankyou all for being patient and sticking with the story and reviewing constantly!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Nineteen: Til Death_

"Prosecutor Dadens, you may begin," nodded the head of the Wizengamot.

A severe looking woman walked forward, not making any eye contact with Scorpius until she a few feet away from him. Her cold hazel eyes bore through him until Scorpius couldn't help but turn away. She stalked forward and stood before him, hands on her tiny hips.

"Scorpius Malfoy… your record shows that you were involved in the beating of a defenceless and homeless man," Dadens began her voice as cold as her demeanour, "How long ago did this happen?"

"Just under a year ago now," answered Scorpius.

"Under a year ago. So, within a year a beating increased to murder, you say?"

"No I don't say that. I never laid a finger on Henry Wilson until I tried to save him."

Scorpius let out a small breath, praying for Rose to come screaming in that she had the contracts. Dadens nodded and stepped in a small circle, "How did you know Henry Wilson?"

"I… he occasionally worked for my grandfather."

"How often?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't really know… once a year maybe? It depended on what needed to be done."

"Had any of Henry Wilson's previous jobs involved you in some way?"

"No."

"Had he crossed you before hand?"

"No. His business was with my grandfather, not me."

Dadens walked over to her bench seat. Extracting something from a file, she walked back over and held out a photo to Scorpius. It was of him and Rose involved in an intimate moment. Scorpius looked up to Daden, saying nothing.

"This photo of you involved with Rose Weasley – your fiancée, was found on Henry Wilson. Did you find out about this photo before killing him?"

"No."

"You are under oath, tell the truth!"

"I am!" exploded Scorpius pulling at the chains binding his arm, "I DID NOT KILL HENRY WILSON! IT WAS MY GRANDFATHER! HE HIRED AND MURDERED HIM!"

"Silence!" ordered the Head of the Wizengamot, "That is enough Prosecutor Dadens, turn in the photo to be officially entered in the case's records."

Scorpius took a deep breath, looking down at the wooden ground. He needed Rose to arrive and he needed those contracts.

* * *

"Stay here," ordered Ron to his daughter, "James, keep her here."

"No!" hissed Rose, "I'm going in. Please Dad!"

"Rose, if they can't have the contracts, killing you is the next best thing! With you gone, Scorpius will probably go back to them."

Rose lowered her wand thinking over her father's comment. Perhaps he was right. Wasn't staying alive for Scorpius more important than anything else? Scorpius had told her he wouldn't cope without her, she was all he knew.

"Fine. I'll stay here," muttered Rose in annoyance as crashing sounds rang down the hall, "Go!"

Rose and James stood back and watched their family and friends quietly move down the hall, all in positions ready to attack. The pair kept their eyes on the hall, wands poised ready to strike.

"LOWER YOUR WANDS!" came Harry's ordering voice, "NOW MALFOY!"

Rose and James swapped looks their bodies tensing. It was killing them both to not be able to see what was happening. Rose stepped forward a tiny bit. Her fingers twitching as they gripped her wand. The sound of an echoing bang shook the walls around them. China in the oak cabinets rattled with a rose designed cup shattering to the ground.

Both Rose and James ran through the room and along the wall, stumbling to a stop at Hilda's doorway. Ron sat slumped against the wall, a bloody gash on his forehead as dust settled around the room, showing the far end wall had been blown out.

"DAD!" screamed Rose falling to her knees beside him as James ran out to the yard where Harry and the others were over powering Lucius' and Draco. Rose shook her father roughly letting out a relieved breath as he gave a groan.

"Rose," he murmured opening his eyes to see her, "I told you to stay back."

"I couldn't. I was worried beyond anything else. Are you okay?"

"Just another knock to the head. Nothing major."

"Dad, you're bleeding badly... concussion most likely... you'll have to be kept in over night to be sure there isn't any form of major brain damage," said Rose, mainly talking to herself as she visually inspected the gash.

"DUCK, ROSE!" bellowed Hugo from the yard.

Rose turned her head in time to be slammed full force by a blinding light before the darkness took her.

* * *

Scorpius felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had to know where Rose was, where the contracts were. The worst case scenario kept repeating through his mind. Rose being captured by her grandfather and tortured until she gave in to the contracts whereabouts.

'No,' Scorpius told himself, 'No matter what, Rose would never give in.'

"Mr Malfoy," said Reese, "How long have you and young Rose Weasley been dating?"

"Two years and six months now," answered Scorpius promptly.

"Is she your first girlfriend?"

"No."

"First serious relationship then?"

"Yes. We are engaged."

Reese nodded, "Now, you and Miss Weasley kept your relationship a secret for two years from your families. Why is that?"

"My family are prejudice towards those who aren't of pureblood. We knew coming clean would cause them to retaliate in numerous ways. I never imagined it would lead to this."

"How long has your father and grandfather detested the Weasley family?"

"For as long as I can remember. Many people say it is because my family is bitter of their happiness at having the simple things in life."

Reese nodded again, "No more questions... however I would like to call forward a witness."

"You may," nodded the Head of Wizengamot.

Reese turned and looked directly at Astoria, who seemed stunned, "Mrs Astoria Malfoy."

Prosecutor Dadens rifled through her papers but stopped at a slip of paper. She looked to Astoria and shook her head in annoyance before turning back to the front. Astoria slowly stood and made her way to the witness seat next to Scorpius.

"Mrs Malfoy. Would you say your son has ever done anything criminal in his life?" asked Reese, "Remember, you are under oath and if you lie we all will know."

Astoria sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "Scorpius has always been a level headed and good son."

"Were you surprised at his long term and serious relationship with Rose Weasley?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I always thought he would listen to his father, but then I wasn't because... because Rose Weasley is the type of young woman who... who is smart and seems to be extremely loving and loyal. That is the type of person I have always imagined my son with."

Scorpius looked at his mother in silence. She glanced at him and managed a small, proud smile. Despite its size, the smile meant the world to Scorpius. His mother had never turned her back on him. She was playing a silent game of her own all along.

"Then Mrs Malfoy, did your son murder Henry Wilson?" asked Reese.

The silence in the court room was tangible. Everyone was waiting, almost on the edge of their seats for what Astoria Malfoy was about to say. Would she dob in her husband and father-in-law? Or would she convict her son for a crime he never did nor could ever do?

* * *

"Knock him out," spat Hugo glaring at Lucius Malfoy who was bound to the ground by invisible magic.

Hugo raced back to Hilda's destroyed room, bypassing her rummaging through her safe. Ron was leaning over his pale daughter, shaking her over and over.

"Rosie, Rose wake up! Wake up!"

"Dad," whispered Hugo kneeling down to his knees, "I-is she?"

Ron leaned back in hysterics, "I don't know! She looks it, feels it! But it doesn't seem right! The spell... it wasn't green!"

Hugo touched his sister's skin, it still felt warm... but didn't dead bodies go cold then warm again? Hadn't Rose said that some time ago, when she loved to rattle of useless facts to him like their mother?

"Rose?" whispered Hugo gently shaking her, "Wake up Rose. We need you. Scorpius needs you."

A cold laugh echoed through to the pair of men. Hugo and Ron turned to stare at Lucius laughing up at the pale blue sky, his son remaining silent beside him. All eyes were on Lucius.

"What do you know?" demanded Lily towering over Lucius her wand pointed at his chest.

"She's not dead. She is in the deepest coma imaginable. But she will die, if you don't find the reversal spell in say... two hours," chuckled Lucius, "Only a Malfoy knows the answer. But the one who can save her is in court trying to beat a murder charge."

"Get her to the hospital," said Harry shooting a spell to silence Lucius, "We'll go to the Ministry and save Scorpius. Have you got the contracts?"

Hilda held them up, smirking at Lucius and Draco, "I told you only a Flint could open that safe, didn't I?"

"Come on Dad," said Hugo lifting his sisters into his arms, "We need to save Rose."

Ron stood, weakly with Albus running over to help his uncle. Both Hugo and Albus left with their apperating passengers.

"Let's go," said Harry binding Lucius to him with Dean on the other side.

Terry and Dina were on either side of Draco who looked paler than normal, figuring the truth was confirmed and about to be let out of their deep closet.

* * *

Everyone in the court swivelled their heads to the back doors as they swung open with a bang. Scorpius let out a prayer of thanks as Harry and Dean walked in with Lucius between them. Behind them was Terry and Dina followed by Hilda, Matilda, Lily and James. No Rose or her father, brother and other cousin.

"What is the meaning of this Mr Potter?" demanded the Head of Wizengamot.

"We have proof that the rumoured contracts exist and Mr Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are responsible for the death of Henry Wilson," said Harry, "Just as Scorpius has been declaring all along."

"It's true," said Astoria, "Lucius Malfoy did kill Henry Wilson and my husband... he was forced into pinning the blame on his own son."

"YOU WICKED WITCH!" yelled Lucius, "I KNEW YOU WERE NEVER MALFOY MATERIAL!"

"Pity your wife didn't figure that out before you helped her die, Lucius," snarled Astoria.

A murmur rippled through the court with Scorpius looking at his grandfather stunned.

"What? You killed Grandma?" he said, "Why? How could you?"

"You let her in on your romance with Miss Weasley. Did you think Adam's father learnt the mind searching charm on his own? Your grandmother accepted it and would have persuaded your father into accepting it. I couldn't have our family's blood stained by a half-blood, could I? I had to stop it and the first step was killing the persuader."

Scorpius turned away in disgust.

"The contracts, please," spoke up the Head of Wizengamot.

Hilda scuttled forward, her clothing ripped in places from the battle. She handed the two contracts over and hurried back to Matilda's side. The contracts were passed around the members who examined them talking amongst themselves.

Scorpius looked back to his friends mouthing one word, "Rose?"

They all shook their heads as the Wizengamot fell silent.

"Given this new, shocking evidence we hear by clear Scorpius Malfoy of the charges laid against him. Instead, we find Lucius Malfoy guilty of murder and hear by sentence him to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As for Draco Malfoy, you are sentenced to one year in Azkaban for your involvement in covering up this heinous crime, however we have taken in consideration of your father's controlling influence and have suspended your sentence with a three year good behaviour bond. Scorpius Malfoy, you are a free and innocent man. Court adjourned."

Scorpius watched the chains drop from his arms as he stood up and hugged his mother.

"I never gave up on you," she whispered to him, "You must believe me."

"I do."

"Go find Rose."

Scorpius grinned and ignored his grandfather's looks as he was led away by four guards.

"Scorpius," said Draco intercepting his paths to the Weasley clan, as Harry started speaking to Hermione and Ginny, "Before Harry or anyone could bring down your grandfather he placed Rose in the Til Death Coma. She has an hour or so left. They've taken her to St Mungo's."

"Til Death? What?" said Scorpius.

"Only a Malfoy can end it. It's a family created curse. If you don't get to her in time, Rose will die."

Scorpius felt the joy drain from him as his legs nearly gave way. Draco caught him and instantly apperated them both to St Mungo's first floor. The foyer was packed with bustling bodies, jostling for their way through. Draco literally dragged his son to the front counter.

"Rose Weasley," snapped Draco.

"Second floor," replied the woman in a bored tone, not even looking up.

"Let's go," said Draco racing alongside his son to the elevators.

Draco stopped the elevator closing with his arm and both jumped in. Scorpius looked at his father and frowned a little.

"Dad, why are you helping me? I know you don't like the Weasley's."

"I know what it is like to lose the one you love. It's a pain I'd rather you never experience."

Scorpius said nothing. He knew his parents loved each other, regardless of what other people thought, but he knew their love wasn't as passionate as his was with Rose. Who did his father love madly?

The doors slid open and both ran out to the nurse's station. She took one look at Scorpius and gestured to the room across from the desk. Scorpius ran in, surprising a pale Hugo.

"They made it," said Hugo to his father before looking at Scorpius with a pleading expression, "Save her, please."

Scorpius moved around a Healer and stood still at the sight of Rose. She was ghostly white, no movement coming from her. He walked forward and touched her limp hand. It was warm, but not normal body warmth. Opposite Scorpius was Ron, gripping onto his daughter's hand silently crying.

"What do I do?" croaked Scorpius turning to his father, "Tell me."

"Love her," said Draco, "It is the one weakness of the curse. It was made out of hate. The opposite of it is love."

Scorpius gently touched Rose's face, wanting to see her cheeks flush again with happiness, the one smile that she only ever gave him, the twinkle in her eyes when her cheeky streak came out to play. His Rose. He wanted his Rose with him always.

"Rose," he said gently kissing her forward, "Wake up. It's me. I'm free because of you. Don't leave me now."

He squeezed her hand in hope but no change happened. He looked at his father helplessly who gestured for him to go on and try again.

"Come on Rose," begged Scorpius sitting beside her and leaning forward towards her, "I need you. Please, please don't leave me, us, your family want you."

Still no change and with time ticking away so quickly Scorpius could feel desperation overcoming him.

"Rose! Don't you dare leave me here without you! We battled this case out to be together! Not have you leave me here on my own! You are what I fought to live for! Dammit Rose!"

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as Ron spoke up.

"Ten minutes left... _please_ Scorpius."

Scorpius leaned down; his forehead touching Rose's cooling one. His tears were falling down onto her face.

"Merlin Rose," he whispered gently kissing her cold lips, "I love you. Don't leave me."

Scorpius closed his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat. His father pressed a hand to his back briefly before stepping out to let the people close to Rose be there. The Healer's trickled out also as Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Lily, James, Hilda and Matilda arrived.

"Rose!" cried Hermione rushing around to Ron's side sobbing, "Oh my darling girl!"

"Please Rose," whispered Scorpius kissing her once more, "I love you... you are my soul mate... my one and only."

Her body went ice cold, so suddenly that Ron gasped and let her hand go. Scorpius kept his body touching hers feeling his warmth flood into her body. Her breath, tickled his face as the sudden cold became warm again. Leaning back a little, her blue eyes looked at him confused.

"Scorpius?" she said, "W-what's going on?"

"You nearly died!" cried Ron standing up to look at his living daughter beaming, "But you're okay... my Merlin you are okay!"

"A-and you're free?" asked Rose looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled, "Free of charges. I'm all yours."

Rose sat up, hugging Scorpius happily as she let out sobs of relief, "It's over... it's finally over!"

* * *

_**One Year Later...**_

"Do you, Rose Weasley, take Scorpius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, til in death do you part?"

Rose smiled at Scorpius, her eyes full of love and devotion, "I do."

"And do you, Scorpius Malfoy, take Rose Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, til in death do you part?"

Grinning, like he was the luckiest man alive, Scorpius answered, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please greet Mr Scorpius and Mrs Rose Malfoy. You may now kiss."

With the hundred or so guests clapping Rose and Scorpius shared their first kiss as a married couple before turning to the audience grinning. Around them the scenery changed to a reception with them standing behind their table.

"So," said Scorpius, "How does it feel to be married, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Wonderful," grinned Rose kissing him again, "You don't think we rushed things?"

"Are you kidding me? We were wondering if we ever would make it to this day last year! This is a dream come true."

"It is," nodded Rose as Fred and Matilda Weasley came over to them with three months old Juliet Weasley in a levitating carrier, "How is my Goddaughter?"

"As good as ever," smiled Matilda, "Congratulations!"

"Yes, you both made it," smiled Fred, "And before Teddy and Vicky."

Rose looked over to her vain cousin and smiled, "Well a month from now she'll be married."

"About time," muttered Matilda with a grin to Rose, "And for you both."

"Well you know, we had a court case holding us up, but these things happen," joked Scorpius.

The reception continued throughout til the night with dancing, stories given through the speeches by former teachers who suspected the relationship all along.

"But now," said Lily smiling at the couple as she reached the end of her speech, "We must bid farewell to Mr and Mrs Malfoy for their honeymoon to Rome. And as my grandmother said, she hopes they come back carrying extra luggage."

Rose's mouth fell open as she laughed with a look to her chuckling grandparents.

"So, have a great honeymoon and we'll see you back here happy as always in two weeks."

Rose and Scorpius stood holding hands smiling to one and other and the guests. They walked towards the crackling fireplace, heading to their future, one both had battled for and won in the end.

As Scorpius remembered his grandmother saying long ago, "Love always win's in the end."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Yes. It is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. It was hard trying to find a perfect way to end it. But then I thought, well getting married was something both had wanted for such a long time. I hope your questions were answered well enough. I don't know if I will be writing another fan fiction at this stage... we'll have to see what the future brings!**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They are why I endeavoured to finish this fic between work commitments.**

**Til next time... maybe...**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
